New World to Experience
by UndeadLord22
Summary: YGGDRASIL was ending, and Apoc was hoping to see the game as it ends. And fortunately, he did. But he was transported into a world that is back in the past, yet seemingly not the same world, and coincidentally in a island that was cut off from the mainlands. What should he do? Find a way back home? Or stay and change the flow of time? (OC) (Ignore the image)
1. Chapter 1 (Fixed)

**Rewrite for Chapter 1 of this story, I noticed I have f**ked up on this one.**

 **So instead of beating around the bush on the previous one, which I forgot the original chapter in replacement on this one, Ill just go straight ahead.**

 **And this has to be f**king obvious, I do not own any of this but this stories of mine ok?**

* * *

YGGDRASIL. . .

A famous, virtual DMMO-RPG.

A game where thousands of players can create and imagine their own selves in their avatars.

A game where strength isnt everything. And that you need to survive.

It has gotten famous yes, but that is all in the past now.

And today...? Its going to end. . .

* * *

 **Muspelheim**

In the fiery grounds, there was a sound of clash and explosions.

There were two figures; one big and the other small.

The large one has no legs but only lava, though it has a enormous body figure. Almost size of a 10-foot building

It wielded a hammer, size of a 6-story building. It wore red-glowing armor on certain parts, though it was smoking as if it is still burning. Which it obviously is.

This is the raid-boss on the ground courts of the Fiery Castle of Flames.

 _ **Scorch the Fire Lord**_. A fire elemental for a raid-boss.

Some certain raid-bosses needed at least several players to take it down, however some needed only at the minimum of one.

This small figure, covered in a cloak with its hood on. There were also metallic objects floating around him, as if it was a shield of aura. Though the cloak has holes for the figure's back clawed wings. (Similar to Kerrigan's wings)

If one observe closer enough on this person, they had wore a metallic-looking skin for an armor. Though its skin is a black-colored armored carapace.

And in his hands was a futuristic-styled weapon, namely **[Undivided-Personal-Blaster]**. **[UPB]** for short.

 **( _[UPB]_ looks like a futuristic violin btw if your wondering. First image on the search on google)**

This was Apocalypse, an insect player, the glass-cannon member of the **Hateful Eights** clan.

"FUCK!" He cursed as he dodged from the raid-boss's hammer.

"JUST FUCKING DIE! **|Charged Beam|**!" His weapon glowed before shooting a compressed beam towards the raid-boss, hitting at its chest armor.

The raid-boss roared, as if it was in pain, before summoning a ball of lava in its hands and throwing it towards him.

"SHT!" He shouted as he leaped backwards. Tapping a potion beforehand, healing him.

"Come mon, just die and drop that **[Sun's Grace]**!"

The boss swung his hammer to the ground, stunning Apoc a bit before able to fire at its head, damaging for critical.

The boss raised its fist to throw it down to the ground at him. Apoc barely dodged rolled out of its way. "Combat tactical roll!"

" **|Charged Beam|** " He used his skill again, hitting the boss in the red bar zone. "Yes! Few more hits, and you'll give me the drop!" He shouted to no one in particular, f**king obvious would it not be?

Apoc just ran around the boss as he fired upon the boss, which just raised its arm, reducing the damage.

"F**KING ENDING THIS!" He opened his inventory and took several colored potions and tapping on them. It made him glowed colors red, blue, and orange.

" **{Boost: Damage}** , **{Weapon of Destruction}** , **|Damage Critical|** " His body glowed again before aiming his **[UPB]** to the boss once again and lastly.

"And... Done." Once he said that, his weapon fired an enormous beam of energy.

The boss, in the last of its hp, roared before turning into pixels, vanishing upon death.

The player released air inside him that he never thought he had. "F**k... That was tiring."

After healing himself along with his passives, he then saw the drop to where the boss was at. He walked towards it and picked it.

It was the **[Sun's Grace]**. A golden armor set that increases stats, boosting fire damage and being immune to it.

Its appearance has engravings of flame around it. With sun engraving in the middle of its chest plate, flames around it. And when worn, the armor would be engulfed in bright fire.

"... PRAISE THE SUN!" He made the gesture, all of you know this, I dont need to detail it...

Some stupid moments of antics later, he checked all of his gear before using **[Scroll of World Teleportation]**. Heading to Midgard to spend the last good moments in YGGDRASIL.

* * *

 **Midgard**

Materializing himself on a Teleportation Plate, which is kinda like a checkpoint to where on a World would you like to be at.

Kinda like tping yourself to a outpost, just to get near to your goal. Im bad at explaining.

Anyways, he still felt good on getting the drop.

He looked around, checking if there were players around, to which there arent...

He began on changing his equipment, changing his gear to a vanity set.

Apoc wore a maroon long duster coat with runes engraved to the tips of his clothing, a plague-doctor's mask, and with the final touch a tricone hat.

Ready, he planned on using **[Scroll of Teleportation]** to be at his certain destination.

But he had second thoughts, walking through the night is quite dramatic in his taste. Cringey of a thought, but this is the last day of YGGDRASIL.

He checked the time, as it was several hours before the game ends.

"Eh, why not?" He thought out loud before walking towards his destination.

As he walked, he checked on the 'Friends List' tab. He saw that most of his comrades and friends were offline.

 _'It has been 12 years after all...'_ He thought sadly. As he scrolled to the top, only some of his friends were online.

"Hmph, still online eh?" He stared at a certain name, _**Destiny's End**_. A human player.

He then used **{Message}** to contact said person. After few rings, the call was answered. _[Yeah?]_

 _[Yo, didnt know you're still here]_

 _[Eyyy, Johnny, how's life?]_ Johnny was his nickname...

 _[Fine, fine. Was wondering why you're here though, thought you quit]_

 _[Quit? M8, for the last day of YGGDRASIL? Hell no, I'm gonna engrave the last moments of YGGDRASIL before its gone]_

They both chuckled before going silent. Apoc slowly walked through the dirt path, with leaves passing by. If it were real, he would have felt the coldness of the wind's night.

 _[...Time's changed, John]_ His friend said lowly.

 _[Yeah... Days have gone by quite fast than I thought]_ He said. _[Its like every important event, even though it is 12 years, it felt shorter than that]_

He heard Destiny laughed wholeheartedly at that statement. _[Yes... Yes it has]_

 _[What about Alcatraz? How's the boss doing?]_

 _[The bastard's doing fine. He said he'll be with Ainz in the final moments]_

 _[Aww, shame. Couldnt be with his clan mates now?]_ He said jokingly.

 _[Heheh, you know the boss. He is like that]_

 _[I know, just stating]_

They both went quiet some seconds later before Destiny spoke again.

 _[Sooo... Where you at?]_

 _[At Asgard at the moment, you?]_

 _[Midgard. Gonna look at the scenery once it ends. I want to picture nature around me in my memories]_

 _[Hmmm, quite thoughtful and unexpected of you John]_

 _[Oh really? Because I'm said to be the most crazy f**king bastard in our clan? Oh please, take note of Alcatraz and Dubstep]_

He could hear Destiny laugh quite loud at the other side of the link. _[HAHAHAHAHAH! *Wheeze* True, quite damn true]_ He snorted. _[But you're still crazy though]_

 _[F**king whatever man]_ He rolled his eyes.

 _[Heh, anyways. You going to see them?]_ It took him quite a moment to understand what he meant by it before answering.

 _[You forgot what I told you?]_

 _[...Oh right, you ending the moment alone]_

He chuckled. _[Take care of yourself man]_

 _[You too, and by the way...]_

 _[What?]_

 _[If were gonna meet each other again, with the same names, you still owe me that favor]_ He said like it was a matter-of-a-fact.

 _[Yeah, yeah. Take care bud]_

 _[You too]_ He said before disconnecting.

He sighed. "I'd take a guess... That something bad is gonna happen later on..." He muttered.

As he walked, he began on singing. One that is filled with coldness and honest yet brutal truth.

 ** _"Time flows by, with full hearted gifts._**

 ** _Living with hope, dreaded with fear._**

 ** _Hatred is a soul, with earthful sin._**

 ** _The world doesnt seem, to end._**

 ** _Little by little~, thy dreaded full of fear._**

 ** _One must take on, the demons within._**

 ** _For they will live on, though with misery and pain._**

 ** _Not one shall live on, with not one mistake..."_**

Before he could move on to the next one, he stopped, sensing that his defensive counters notifying him.

 _'Jeez, is this an anime?'_ He rolled his eyes inwardly before looking to his side. "You all can come out now, its useless." He said lazily.

Almost instantly, 3 players appeared out of thin air of the background.

It was a warrior, mage, and a rogue. A basic hunting party.

 _'Level 80 bastards? Heh, easy.'_ He chuckled as he looked into their levels. _'Didnt even try to hide their stats! Overconfident punks.'_

"Damn it, Jordan! I thought you placed counter magic!" The warrior spoke up angrily as a angry emote appeared.

"I-I did!" The mage said incredulously. "I a-also checked his level! He is just a level 63!" A worried emote appeared.

Apoc had placed **{False Data: Status}** and **{False Data: Life}** on some certain equipment. This may limit his enchantments to his equipment, but bait is quite useful to players who arent really cautious.

He smirked at the unfortunate human players that they have stumbled upon, hoping to get a easy PK.

They wont have it.

"Must be some magic item he's got. I'd be guessing Legacy though." The rogue brandished his daggers.

"Tch. Anyways, lets PK him quick." He equipped out his shield and spear.

 _'Rogue, Guardian, and a Sorcerer? Heh, time to play along.'_ "Alright, can you guys not? Please? I just wanna end this game with a good moment." He reasoned.

 **(Guardian and Sorcerer are human, while the Rogue is an High Elf)**

"'Good moment'? Oh great, these kind of guys. No matter, we'll get your loot you fricking monster."

"Jeez, trying to reason with ya... Alright fine, although." He quickly drew out his **[Ranger Sequoia]** and **[Banishing Hook]**. "But you're gonna have to come and get it." A smile emote appeared.

"Oh please, your an easy prey." The rogue said before disappearing. _' **|Blink|** '_ He thought before sensing something to his right side.

He quickly parried the dagger away, surprising the player. "W-What!?"

"I aint an easy prey, boy." A smirk emote appeared. He quickly fired several shots at the rogue before kicking him to stun him.

And before he could continue on, **{Magic Arrows}** were on him.

He quickly dodged, but few managed to hit him. _'Tch.'_

He couldnt have some quick breathing room as the warrior just appeared in front of him. "Gotcha!" He thrusted his spear forward, grazing Apoc.

"Payback btch." He said before shooting a **|Charged Shot|** at his face.

" **{Chain Dragon Lighting}**!" The human sorcerer casted the spell onto him.

He couldn't dodge this one, so deciding on taking the hit on, he activated **|Armor: On|**.

 _'Sht, they got good teamwork on this one.'_ He looked at the sorcerer who is spamming offensive spells. Med level, but enough to damage him.

Apoc fired experimental shots towards the sorcerer, which was responded with a shield that just appeared when the pulse shots made contact. 'Knew it, gonna have to come closer then!'

He quickly dashed, firing to the Rogue who was starting to realize his goal. The rogue dodged some shots, while some damaged him. It only pinned him.

"Jordan! Run!" The elf Rogue shouted.

"Shit! **{Fiery Cyclone}**!" A fire tornado charged up towards Apoc. It damaged him yes, but he jumped out of its way.

 _'Dead.'_ He thought simply before firing a **|Charged Beam|** at him. Putting his hp to a red bar. Apoc quickly threw his hook towards him, hooked him on and pulled the cord, with the grunting sorcerer on tow, he simply fired the last several shots at him. Killing him.

 _'1 down, 2 more.'_ He thought tiredly.

" **|Summoning Armor Skill: Machine Gun Wings|** " His back then suddenly was now surrounded with floating futuristic cannons.

"What the!?" The warrior shouted in disbelief.

The rogue elf said nothing as he seem to panic.

A devilish emote appeared on Apoc's side. The machinegun wings aimed at them. _'Fire'_ He tapped the button.

The gun wings then fired in a extremely fast fire rate.

The rogue elf quickly went to his comrade's behind, taking cover behind him and his massive shield. "Shit! We f**ked up! What do we do!?" The warrior shouted.

"I dont know! It was your call on trying to PK this dude!" The rogue countered.

Apoc silently aimed his **[UPB]** at the players before speaking. "Bye bye now fellas. **|Charged Beam|** " The beam went through the shield, quickly vaporizing them into pixels.

"Heh," He raised his gun up. "Git gud... Dumbasses." He said simply in amusement.

He de-summoned his gun wings, healed back up, and went back onto his destination. "Idiots really never learn now, do they?" He said to no one in particular... Obvious would it not?

* * *

 **Some hours later**

Apoc stood silently, gazing through the scenery of the main city of the world of **Midgard**.

Fireworks firing from the city below, celebrating the game's ending.

"This is the end huh?" He said silently...

He watched as the fireworks exploded at the distance, shining the dark night brightly.

If this were reality, he would have covered his eyes from the brightness.

He then noticed several players around the cliff at a distance. _'Guess I'm not alone if the others are here, watching the game's end huh?'_ He smiled.

The timer was nearing to an end. Only 2 minutes, and its over.

"Never thought I'd be saying this but; I'll miss this... Really hope that there'd be YGGDRASIL Mark II..."

This game, it really helped him out with through of his life.

The current world being overpopulated, only with tiny bits of nature being protected and domed around, air dusted and dirty.

He had hoped that he will live on through another world than their current one. As it was dying already.

"My friends... I hope we will meet again." He closed his eyes the moment the timer was nearing its end.

23:59:56. . .

23:59:57. . .

23:59:58. . .

23:59:59. . .

24:00:00. . .

. . .

00:00:01. . .

00:00:02. . .

"...Huh?"

* * *

 **There we go, fixed alright.**

 **F**king hell, reason why I only kept this story's chapter words quite short... Aint really focused on this one much.**

 **Reason why I made this? Its for the story xovers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayyyyyyy, wazzup people!**

 **Im good, and yes i still suck at the intro.**

 **Glad you waited "paitently" for the next chap of the X-overs with Overlord.**

 **So heres the chap, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Apoc blinked. "What the fuck?"

The virtual skies and stars he was seeing were now blocked by a red-crimson colored sky, almost seemingly the sky was turned to blood mist.

He got up and looked around. "Where am I? Am I still in YGGDRASIL? Did those devs f**ked around and released the game again?" He said irritatingly, though confused. Although surprised at his new voice, which kinda sounds metallic and deep, he feels quite strong and energetic. He never felt this kind of sensation like this before.

"What the?" He looked up to his hands, he flexed his claws and he could feel the muscles. _'I... Can feel them.'_

A breeze of wind hit him to his right, it dumbstruck him. He can feel things, what the game shouldn't be. He then placed his finger/claw onto his wrist, and he widen in eyes in surprise as he felt the pulse.

This is real. Everything is real now. And this surprised him, greatly.

 _'This has to be a dream... Is it?'_ He pinched himself so hard that it bled but almost instantly healed. _'NOPE! TOO F**KING REAL TO BE A DREAM!'_

He saw a lake, he walked towards and stood on top of it. He is in his game character, his YGGDRASIL character.

And on top of that. This is reality now.

 _'...Damn I look badass.'_ He mused.

 _'Can I still use spells though?'_ He looked at his hand. He looked around and saw a good spot to test. He pointed his hand towards it, he could remember the spells in his head and selected one.

" **{Scorching Beam}** " A red, hot laser appeared from his palm and torched the ground, leaving nothing but a burnt-blacken mark on the ground.

"Holy sht! So there is magic!" He exclaimed with joy and awe.

"Oh sht, oh sht, oh sht, oh sht! This is so awesome!" He then made a pose like a hero getting the sword from the rock. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He shouted, and some kind of background music appeared out of nowhere, which you all know bout it anyways.

 **...**

Moments later, he calmed the f**k down. But still in awe about him being in his game character.

"-So where the hell am I anyways?" It took about 2 minutes for him to notice 'what the f**k is going on' again. "This is real now, and Im not in YGGDRASIL at all." He looked up towards the red sky. "And this is not normal as well..."

"Hmmm." He used **{Scan}** , and found nothing, other than critters and animals, within 100 meters radius.

After that, he used **{Flight}** and flew above the treeline. Everything he felt, smelled, are real. Though the one thing that got him the most, is the nature around him. He only saw nature in the videos and pictures in the internet, but not personal since the planet is overpopulated and there is 94% of nature left on earth and they are preserved.

 _'This... Is real?'_ He said again like idk 3 times already. _'...Damn, I can get used to this.'_ He smiled.

"HELP!" He heard a childish scream and jerked towards where the source is at, it was below.

And almost the moment he was about to use a spell, he saw a child, with clothes worn out and quite bruised. And the ones who were chasing are figures with horns on them, their skin grey. He numbered two of them and they were wearing punk-styled clothes.

 _'Demons?'_ He raised a eyebrow. He analyzed what they were doing, and gotten a pretty clear idea what.

 _'Bastaaarrrrds!'_ He thought before casting **{Shadow Aura}** and **{Boost: Speed}** , and thus diving towards the ground.

He crashed landed between the girl and the demons, creating a smokescreen as well the moment he crashed. "What the!?" The demon exclaimed in surprise.

All eyes were on the smoke in front of them, the demons were readying themselves while the girl just looked wide eyed.

He slowly straighten himself as the smoke began to clear, he looked at the Demon's straight right at their eyes, freezing them with instinct fear. " **What. Are. You. Doing?** " He spoke in a deep, dark voice that could pale in comparison to the Boogieman.

* * *

Liza was running.

Away from the monsters.

She came from Zone 6, hiding along with the humans who are trying to survive the catastrophe.

She wanted everything to all go back to a normal life, with family together in a happy life.

She was playing hide-and-seek with her friends in the woods, and she didn't heed to her and the other people's advice not to stray beyond their wall. Yet she did, and she wandered far away, got lost, and got chased.

And as of now, she is running, running from the monsters they called 'Demans'.

She ran through the forest, in hopes that she would outmaneuver the monsters chasing her. As she ran, her clothes torn up, shes quite bruised up, scared, and terrified.

She tripped, injuring her knee and her ankle. "Argh!" She couldnt run anymore and was doomed.

"Hehehe, looks like our fun time is over now." She heard a voice coming behind her coming along with a chuckle. She trembled her tears slowly filled up. "Aw, dont be scared now. It will all be over soon." The Deman smiled.

She closed her eyes and prayed that someone will help her. And her wish came 'true'.

And as if as her prayers have been answered, she opened her eyes immediately as she heard a crash, landing between her and the Demans.

She looked away as she coughed from the dust going into her lungs, then she looked to the thing that suddenly crashed. It was another 'Deman', something, or someone.

The figure was quite tall, the person was wearing a red long duster coat, a scary-bird-like mask, and wings that looked like bones but colored black-red.

For a few seconds she couldnt move a finger, she was terrorized by the heavy pressure coming from the figure. " **What. Are. You. Doing?** " It spoke to the monsters in front of it.

"W-What the f**k? The f**k are you? And why the hell are you protecting that pile of meat!?" One of the monsters spoke, managed to spoke out from fear.

Silence occurred, the tall 'person' turned his head towards her, she then crawled backwards a little out from fear, afraid and thinking that this 'person' would try to eat her soul.

"Sleep for a little while, child." And almost by his words, she suddenly felt sleepy, she tried to open her eyes and fight the heaviness of her eyes but it was too strong so she gave in.

She hoped that this was all just a nightmare...

 _'Mommy... Daddy... Save me...'_ After that, she saw darkness.

* * *

Apoc used a pinch of **[Sleep Powder]** from his inventory secretly. He spread the dust onto her face, causing her to be sleepy which works.

She collapsed the moment her eyes closed.

 _'Now, time to focus on these guys.'_ He returned face to the Demons in front of him, who seemed to be frozen in fear. He silently checked their levels, and he scoffed them greatly.

Their levels were kinda 19-21, kinda weak. But their strength is increased by a double than a Human. But he found something interesting.

Their race isnt exactly Demon, rather but a Half-Demon. Their looks may be a Imp, but they are Demons. Half or not, they are similar.

"H-Hey, what do you think your doing?" One spoke. Specifically the one with a tomahawk hairstyle and biker clothes with spikes on the shoulders. Same as the other one but his hair is different. Why am I talking about hairstyles anyways? Im not interested in them, wtf?

"You cant-t take that, that pile of meat is ours to take!" The tomahawk guy said nervously yet at the same time with boldness.

"H-Hey, I think we should go." Said the other one, who seemed to be nervous. "He doesnt feel normal."

"You scared, Tom?" He looked to the Half-Demon named Tom, and then looked back to Apoc with a smug smile on his face. "He's just a Human! What could he possibly do to us?" He proudly walked towards the plague-doctor wearing Player. "Lets make this fool learn his lesson." He cracked his fists.

 _'This dumbass doesnt know what his doing.'_ Apoc smirked behind his mask.

" **{Blink}** " A short teleportation spell, it has low cool-rate deduction and can be used in battle against armored-typed mobs to dodge their attacks. While here, its basically a short way of going through places.

He vanished and appeared behind the Half-Demon, surprising him as well for vanishing out of thin air, but he didnt react fast enough to know that he was simply stabbed by Apoc's hand. Like how Alucard in Hellsing kills his enemies with his hand in a badass way.

The Half-Demon's upper body was completely gone, leaving only the lower torso behind as it falls forward.

 _'Holy sht... I feel no remorse at all! What the f**k has happened to me?'_ He slowly looked at his hand which exploded the Half-Demon.

"A-AHHHHHH!" He turned around and saw one of the Half-Demons **(Half-Dems or H-D for short)** and ran away.

" **Your not going anywhere.** " He pulled out his **[UPB]** , aimed at the H-D's head and pulled the trigger. "BANG!" As the H-D goes down.

"..." He looked at the H-Ds corpses, and stared for quite a while.

 _'I just murdered these guys, yet I feel no remorse of guilt at all... What the f**K has become of me?'_ He looked at his **[UPB]**. Not sure what will he do.

 _'F**k that. I'll think of that later on, gotta have to find a safe place for this kid.'_ He turned around and went to the unconscious child. Picked her up gently and used an illusion spell as he flew towards the skies.

"Now, where are those Humans at?" He muttered as he looked around with his heighten sight.

"F**k this, I aint gonna roam around recklessly without knowing what the f**k is this world and all about. **{Scan: Humans}** " An invisible red pulse emitted from Apoc as it goes in a radius.

About few moments, he picked up where the Humans are at. His scan tells him that there is few Humans gathered in some places, which he guessed those are settlements, and while the scattered ones are the ones he isnt sure of. Scouts maybe? He isnt sure.

He decided to went onto one of these Human settlements to drop off the kid and possibly get information. He then remembered on how the child reacted to him the moment she saw him. Her eyes told him that she was seeing isnt a Human, and that made her to know that they are scared of monsters.

 _'Then I suppose a little illusion would help, wont it?'_ He thought to himself. He turned his head back, looking at his insect wings. _'Maybe for the wings, I already got a mask to cover my face anyways. But then again, gotta be cautious like Momonga.'_ He chuckled at his ally's paranoid personality.

 _'Still not sure if I'm dead, or I'm literally f**king dreaming'_

After some few minutes of flying, he is now near at a Human Settlement and floated down to the ground, disabling his illusion spells on the way.

So his wings should be 'gone' right now, and his plague-doctor mask donned on. Basically, 'skin' was exposed.

He checked the girl who is still sleeping peacefully on his arms. She seemed to be in peace.

 _'Heh, quite a girl. Though, I also wonder what happened to her though?'_ He made a smile.

As he continued walking, he senses and noticed that he is being watched by Humans. They also got weapons with them, but they seemed to be futuristic compared to his.

After few steps, he stopped. He could heard heavy breathing to those hiding.

 _'Really, they could at least do better than that. They must be nervous as f**k.'_ He grinned _._

"You're breathing too fast kid, slow down." He raised his voice. He heard a small gasp and a thud. "You might get a heart attack."

"Alright, hands up where we can see'em!" A rough male voice was heard to his right side, and glanced at him. The guy was wearing a devil/demon mask, a hoodie, and equipped with some kind of a shotgun, seemed automatic. A scout of the Human settlement as it seems.

The bushes rustled as he saw figures coming out. Pointing their guns at him while surrounding him. Four of them made a half circle - going to his front - around him.

He secretly appraised the weapons their holding. _'Hmmmm, not bad. HCI (High Class Item(s)).'_ After that he checked their levels. _'Pshh, level 8 and 10? Fucking hell, so weavk.'_ He resisted the urge to laugh.

"-I said put your hands up!"

Apoc gritted his teeth in anger and irritation. Does the man not see him holding the child with his f**king arms? Is he blind from wearing the f**king mask?

Before he could speak back, the one equipped with some kind of a assault rifle? spoke up. "He's carrying a kid, George!"

They all looked at the kid, sleeping on the strange man's arms.

One of them gasped. "Is that Micheal's kid!?"

 _'Seems I've gotten the right place then.'_ He lowered his guard a bit.

"Wai- Holy sht! That's Liza!" One of them momentarily lowered his weapon, then straighten his stance as he pointed it at Apoc's masked face. "What did you do to her!?" He said angrily.

Unfazed by the man's attitude, he spoke. "I saw her being chased by two Demons, managed to save her just in time." He said clearly as he looked to the child's sleeping face. "Dont worry, she's just sleeping."

"'Demon'? Dont you mean 'Deman'?" One of them tilted his head in confusion.

 _'Deman? What the f**k kind of name is that?'_ He scoffed inwardly at that name.

"If thats what you call them, and by looking from your reactions-" He looked towards the man who just said relating to the kid. "-I must've gotten to the correct place to where this child's family is at?"

'George' nodded. "Yeah, but you're still coming with us." He lowered his gun, but still pointed it to Apoc in a hip-fire stance. "Just to sure your not here to do something stupid in our place."

"..." Apoc still silent but decided to just roll with it. He can just f**king decimate them just by punching them anyways, he needs to know how strong he is in this world, and who or what is the strongest in this world other than him.

So technically, nothing and no one can kill him... Yet.

As they walked, with guns pointed at him but he couldnt help but noticed that their fingers' arent at the trigger. _'They're trained...'_

"...Whats your name?" One of them spoke. One wearing a pink demon mask. A girl no doubt.

 _'Should I tell them my real name or my character's name? Or an alias? F**king hell the paranoia.'_

"Heh, like he would eve-"

"Jim. Jim Raynor." He said in a firm voice.

 _'Please let this work, let this work, let this work, let this work!'_ He pleaded inwardly.

"Jim Raynor, huh. Quite neat~." He sensed no deception from her voice nor tone. "My name's-"

"Quiet! We will talk when we arrived." He one in front of the group exclaimed in a commanding tone.

"S-Sorry sir!" The girl straighten herself but kept her gun pointed at him.

"None of you have the permission to speak unless told so. For the mean time, we will be heading back to base as we try to find out who is this guy." The leader 'George' turned his head and glanced from through his mask to Apoc. He could swore that he can see him glaring at him...

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"..." If Apoc's mask wasnt on, they would see him in a almost-blank expression.

 _'Well, at least I dont have to go around and ask who's this kid is anymore.'_

 **...**

For few moments of walking silently, he saw a wall that seemed to be reinforced with metal sheets of scrap and height of about at least 20 meters tall give it take 50. And the gate seemed to be a double door. There are torches lit around the battlement, and some guards on the look out as well.

He used **{Scan}** and found at least more than a thousand people are living in the place. And the place seemed big enough for them.

They walked for about few meters before a commanding voice was spoken on the wall. "Halt! Who goes there?!" A guard with a hockey mask that seemed to be decorated with some fangs and marks around it. He and the few other guards were pointing their weapons at them, possibly for cautious protection it seems.

"Its Corporal-Hunter George of the 14th Scout Troopers! Requesting Entry!" George shouted back.

 _'Corporal-Hunter?'_ He raised an brow at that. _'What the hell kind of rank is that?'_

The guard with the hockey mask seemed to signaled someone. After that, the doors opened outwards.

"Move." The one with a orange demon mask made a gesture with his gun to move.

Apoc just complied without any resistance, since his got that kid in his arms and he doesnt want to wake her up. Though he is confident on his **[Sleep Powder]** effect on the girl, but he isnt sure how will it effect in this life for who the hell knows how f**king long.

Anyways, the five of them went in, four of 'scout troopers', as George said, still pointing their guns at Apoc. But quite trained in handling them guns, gotta give them credit.

He noticed a man, wearing a different kind of uniform?-clothes approaching them.

"Stay right there." George said roughly, while Apoc just stopped to where he's at and George approached the man as well. The man's appearance seemed to be young, possibly at least 20 was his best guess. He wore a cap, which probably could make him somewhere different in their ranks.

And even when he is quite far away from them, he could hear what they are conversing. He has heighten senses after all. "Hey, George." The man said. And from how he spoke to George, it seemed these two know each other for a good time? Possibly.

"Who- Wait is that Liza?!" The man widen his eyes in shock, as he saw a sleeping figure being carried by a black-coated person with a strange-bird-like-mask. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Hey, Jaz. And yeah, thats Liza." George was talking to now-known figure named Jaz. He sighed before taking a shoulder glance to Apoc. "He said he found her in the woods, being chased by Demans as he said. He also said that his name is Jim Raynor."

"Jim Raynor..." Jaz seemed to be remembering his thoughts if he could remember such a name, but shook his head as a no. "And how did he take them out? Did you ask him?"

"No." He shook his head. "I didnt have the time since the area was too dangerous to talk around. But we can interrogate him soon enough, just to be sure."

 _'And when I can just kill all of you easily with just a f**king punch, yeah try f**king piss me off more dipsht.'_ He frowned at George.

"Should we report this to the General?" Jaz said quietly, but not enough for him to be heard. "He might be the Crimson-Knight." He slightly cocked his head towards Apoc. Who seemed to be looking around as he listen through the conversation from afar.

And after that, he couldnt hear anymore as the person wearing the pink-colored demon, or Deman, mask just suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Are you the Crimson-Knight?!" She asked loudly.

 _'Crimson-Knight?'_

"No, I am not. And please refrain yourself from speaking loudly, there is someone sleeping." She looked at Liza, who seemed to be shifting around Jim's (Apoc) arms and almost seemed to be at the edge of waking.

"Oh! Sorry!" She whisper-yelled. "My bad!" She also covered her mouth as well. Even though she is wearing a mask.

Raynor just chuckled lightly. "Is there something you want...?"

"Oh right! I havent told you my name yet. My name's Jazmine, nice to meet ya!" He could feel a smile coming off behind her mask.

"Nice to meet you then." He felt Liza shifting around his arms again. "But, lets talk later. The child seems to be in need of a peaceful sleep." He said calmly.

"Oh Liza? I can take her to her parents!" She offered.

 _'Oh thank god! My arms seemed to be f**king stiff right now! Take her now please!'_

"Thank you for that." He slowly lend Liza to Jazmine's arms as she carefully carried her, trying her best not to wake her up.

"Ill bring her to her parents now. Take care!" She whisper-yelled at him before walking to where he seems to be heading to the child's home.

And after that, George came back, along with Jaz walking beside him. "Your name's Raynor right?" Jaz asked again.

"Yes." Apoc nodded.

"...Follow me." He walked, as Apoc followed him, as well being escorted by several armed guards.

 _'If your thinking about trying to kill me, then you're in a bad f**king position for that...'_ He grinned.

* * *

 **WOOOO! YEAHH!**

 **CHAP 2 BABY! F**K YEAH!**

 **Now kindly please wait for the next chapter, and no, I didnt abandon any of my other stories so f**king calm yourselves damn it!**

 **Anyways, take care.**

 **Also gonna have to hope that I pass my f**king school in about some few years...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so i've been focusing on other stories since this one isnt going to be much of a thing, and I know it.**

 **Now, since you guys might be interested on where this is going, ima continue this.**

 **Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Apoc, or his alibi; Jim, is now in a room that seemed to be a interrogation room.

He is sitting down, facing a person that is in front of him, cuffs on his hands, and guards stationed around the room. Quite heavily as well.

The person that he is sitting across is probably one of the leaders of this settlement. A young man technically, he wore a dark blue beret, a blue shirt, camo jacket, and blue baggy jeans.

Now he had checked the levels on everyone in room, they were about 10+, but their max is level 13. But the man with a beret is level 6.

 _'Weak.'_ Was his thought. _'Like a f**king cuff could hold me down.'_

"Now, I was told that you were the one who rescued the child." He sent a glare to Jim's mask.

"And this is how you repay the one who saved the kid." Jim scoffed lightly.

The man shrugged. "Drastic measures, you cant trust a stranger these days."

"Well you can trust me." _'And I can rip that tongue off your f**king mouth like wet paper.'_

The man scoffed. "Like I would trust you." The man stood up and walked around the table, "And why should I do that?"

"Because, you really should. You cant keep me here forever, or trouble comes in." Jim said smugly.

"Oh really? Pray tell, what kind of trouble will come huh?"

"... Maybe a really, **really** bad one." He heavily emphasized on 'really'.

The man laughed lightly. "Stop making jokes, and spill it out! Tell me the truth or I can kill you right here, right now!" He was reaching for his pistol, but was stopped by the knock of a door.

The guard in the room checked through the door before opening it, revealing a slightly shriveled old man. He has grey hair, same jacket with the guards but a star on the shoulder, dark green pants, and a grey-colored beard.

"What do you think your doing to our guest, Alex?!" He shouted, which is directly to the man wearing the beret.

"S-Sir! This bastard wont say anything on what happened at the forest-"

"Be quiet and get out of the room." The now known as 'Alex' was about to retort, but the old man glared daggers, that could pull out one's soul, to the man. "Now."

Alex then gave up and then made a upset face before stomping out of the room, closing the door quite loud.

 _'Finally, wondered when the hell is he going to go away.'_

"Sorry about that, he is rather foolish and reckless that he'd go straight to action." The old man said.

"I dont mind, as long he doesnt piss me off that is."

The man made a small smile. "I hope not." He turned to the guards and said. "Remove his cuffs."

One of the guards pull out a key and opened Jim's cuffs. "What happened to the all interrogation thing?"

"Oh it was never the intention, with the exception of the brat before, then no." The man said as he sat down across the table. "Oh, we never did introductions ourselves now have we? Im Hazon Cax, the Leader of Florencia."

 _'Florencia? Never heard of it. And what kind of a name is 'Haze Cax'? sounds like a boss name.'_

"Im Jim, Jim Raynor."

"Raynor huh? Well then, thank you for saving the girl. Im quite glad of that, she was quite young, too young for her to be out of the this place."

"Dont mind it." Jim waved the praise away. "Its a normal to help people other people out, aint it?"

Hazon smiled. "Yes it is." He sighed.

"Anyways, what do you mean about those guys with horns. Demans you call them?" Everyone in the room went wide eyed onto the Plague Doctor.

"Y-You serious?" Hazon managed to regain composure, he almost fell off his chair from the surprise. "You living under a rock or something?!"

"Huh?" _'Did I made a mistake here? F**k.'_ "Something wrong?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A DEMAN IS!?" Basically everyone in the room shouted.

"D-does everyone know about a 'Deman'?"

"YES!" They shouted, but this time its quite louder.

"W-Well, Im kinda new to this news."

"What are you? Someone from the outside?" One of the guards said with the slightest of hope.

"Outside?"

"From the mainlands! Are you from the mainlands?"

 _'Mainlands? Where the f**k is this place? An island?'_

Jim shook his head. "Look, please tell me what the hell has happened. All I know is that I woke up from a hospital, saw a kid getting chased, your guys spotted me, and here I am." He felt bad at saying like this to them, but he has no frigging idea on where the f**k he is, what world is he at, the past or the future, or hell another f**king dimension.

Hazon sighed heavily. "Then I'll spare you the details of what happened to this island then."

The leader of Florencia then gave him the information to what has happened to the island. Basically the island has been infested and overwhelmed by creatures, known as Demans - because they are half human and half demon so they called them 'Demans'... ironic asf - now the 5th to the inner most zone is currently infested with Demans, and the 8th and to the 6th zone is inhabited by Humans, and small chance of Demans that are roaming around the 6th zone as well.

He would also ask on what world is he on, but that would seem quite a stupid to ask him such a question in this time of situation. Only for them, but for him, its just a simple infestation and just needs to be rid of it.

He asked them how it began, but the leader simply said; "They just appeared out of nowhere." He also told Jim that there was once a city called 'Hexagon Field', a city that was filled with humans and protected by a field barrier that prevents the Demans to come in.

Their weakness is basically light, fire as well but light is the main weapon against them.

There is also stronger kinds of Demans, which were called 'Tri-Horns'. Basically Demans that got a power boost along with a level up, and when they die, they revive as a giant zombie? Yeah, thats from what he has been told.

 _'So basically they are demons/vampire since their weakness is light. F**king weird for the Demons to be weak against... Never mind.'_ He scoffed inwardly from the information he was given about the Demans.

"I see." He answered calmly. "Now that explains why the sky is red."

"Yeah, the clouds blocked the sun around the island, possibly several more sea-miles more around it. There is literally no sun hitting to the ground, let alone wait for the clouds to clear." He relaxed at the back of the chair.

"Have you tried getting out of the island?"

"We've made boats out of scrap, but it wouldnt last from strong storms. So were basically stranded."

"I see..."

"... Come to think of it. How long were you in a coma?"

 _'Awww sht.'_ "I... I dont know." He looked down. Making a drama that would bullsht them.

"...I apologize for asking for such a question." He lowered his head. "Oh and can you remove the mask? I want to talk to you properly, face to face."

"..."

Silence occurred in the room, the tension also entered the fray, several guards were sweating, some gripped their weapons tightly.

"...Alright." He slowly pulled down his hood, showing his dark-crimson hair and his pale white skin. And then his plague doctor mask, showing his rough, paled, young face. His eyes colored red as blood, telling that he has seen more danger than anyone else has.

"Your're quite young." Widen the eyes of the old leader. "And the report from the scouts saying that you said you killed off the Demans chasing the girl."

"Words are hard to believe rather than actions, I cant blame you for not believing." Jim crossed his arms. _'Shit, should I have gone for an adult? F**k. Cant cry over spilled drink now, too late f**king hell.'_

"True." Hazon nodded. "And how old are you?"

Jim was quiet for awhile before replying. "I think about 15, not sure though."

Everyone went wide eyes on the boy, with awe and surprise printed on their faces.

"S-So young..." Muttered one of the guards.

Hazon regained his composure for from the statement. "A-Are you the Crimson Knight?"

s _'Crimson Knight?'_ "No, what makes you think that?"

"N-Nevermind." He waved his hand dismissively. "So, where do you think are you going to go now? You can stay with us you know?"

"And keep a person who might be dangerous and suspicious around your place?" He leaned back onto his chair as he spoke.

"No." Hazon hummed and made a small smile. "But I was thinking about making you join our group. The Vigilante Corps are going to need any able hand to take down the Demans." He covered his mouth with both of his hands. You know how you do it.

"Vigilante Corps?"

"A group formed protect humans, you're in one of the Vigilante's places." He said firmly. "Were just part of it, though we are the Millita-Hunters, a division branch of the Vigilante Corps."

"I see..."

He cleared his throat before finishing. "So, will you stay?"

Both of them stared at each other for a good moment which seemed to be the eternally.

"Is this a trick question?" Jim narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What makes you think that?" He raised a brow.

"Because the moment I decline you will or may kill me, and if I accept... We know what will happen after that." He waved the thought away. "Anyways, my answer will be no." He said lazily.

"We have all-state-of-the-art equipment here."

"Still refuse."

"..." He sighed. "Well, seems like I cant get you to join us. But I still wont make you leave."

Jim narrowed his eyes at the man. _'So these bastards think they can-'_

"-Not until you take a rest in our camp, you should be able to leave by morning, its dangerous to go out there alone in the night." He leaned back onto his chair lazily. "Rick! Accommodate the guest to his room. He is a guest that helped us after all."

"Yes sir!"

"..." _'You f**king kidding me? You almost made me attack you, tricky old man.'_ He smirked inwardly.

As Jim was guided into his place for tonight, he was met with a room with simple furniture.

And he went checking everything in his room for any suspicious looking items and objects and he found none.

Right now, he is laying down on the bed, arms behind his head and staring off the window showing the beautiful night sky.

 _'...Where should I go from here?'_ As he continued to stare silently to the starry night. _'I got nowhere else to go... Should I help these guys out?'_

He sighed. "I really gotta find out what the f**k brought me here and why the f**k does it involve me with it..." He said quietly. "I still need to keep up my illusion, cant break it down in this place. Because f**k, since this is reality now, best better keep my appearance in a hidin." He thought out loud but spoke quietly as his voice could be heard.

"... **{Message}**." Few seconds after that, there was a beep that sounds 'no one has received a message'.

He sighed stress fully. "I guess Im really alone in this f**king world..."

"Wonder how the guys are doing?" He muttered as he still continued to stare onto the sky.

He also felt that his Anti-Information magic activated, he had only guessed that there is something much stronger in this world, hopefully, he wouldnt have to kill the said person or thing.

 _'Heh, so f**king worth it on using that spell few hours ago.'_ He chuckled mischievously. _'But I wonder who the f**k was that that had tried to f**king check spy on me... Nah, I'll think about it later, its been a crazy f**king night in this world.'_

He slowly closed his eyes, slowly succumbing to sleep and also thinking of what to do for the next course of action.

But before he could completely succumb into sleep, he heard alarms of the town.

"Now what?" He grumbled, slowly got up and looked through the window and looked around, to see only a fire at the distance which may be the gate of the town.

"-Emergency! We got a emergency at the gate people! Move!" He heard a soldier leading the orders to others, and then headed to the gate.

 _'Looks like they need some assistance.'_ He equipped his mask and jumped through the window. No one noticed him fortunately due to the distraction of the alarms going on, and he made a mad dash heading towards the gate.

He stopped and noticed that the guards were bruised and covered in dirt and bits of blood, but they were no doubt still standing with determination to fight.

He tilted his head in wonder before heading onto the wall to see what is on the outside at the gate.

He saw Demans, 5 of them, with 4 female Demans wearing in black gothic attire, and the male Deman in the lead is also wearing black gothic clothes along with the black trench coat, and his face is covered with purple tattoo and a glasglow smile.

 _'Creepy as favk'_ was his thought as he made a disgusted face upon seeing, but regained his serious attitude once he noticed that there were guards, possibly dead in between a standoff on the Humans and Demans.

With Jim's new body's senses is over beyond what the could expect, he can hear what the leading Deman could say.

"Hehehe. They should suffice as sacrificial lambs. I would like to speak with your leader, I want to solve this problem more gently." He said in a creepy tone.

 _'Jeez, he sounds like that villain from that DC franchise.'_

That only caused the guards and militia-hunters to tense their grip onto their weapons, sweating nervously as this continues.

He noticed that Hazon stepped forward and appeared in front of his men. "I am the commander of this place, I would like to hear this proposition of yours..." He said in a firmly tone, but still no doubt nervous in this situation.

The Deman chuckled lightly, but spoke. "I would like to ask this kindly of you, all we ask for are some fresh souls, I do not want to shed some needless blood... So listen humans, I want an offering of 50 souls." The glasglow Deman grinned greedily.

"5-50..." He turned back to his men, and some refugees standing up with weapons whether makeshift or a tool. He glanced each one of them, and they are scared.

He was silent during that, and made his decision in his mind. He will **NOT OFFER THE MONSTER TO TAKE ANY MORE LIVES!**

"..."

He inhaled deeply before speaking. "I will offer myself, nothing more." He kneeled. "Please return with just this." This greatly surprised his men and the refugees.

"C-Captain-!?"

"Do not make a fuss." He silenced them.

 _'Brave old man...'_ He then slowly pulled out a black-smoked revolver, with yellow-glowing markings around it. _'Quite promising as that damn bastard...'_ (Referring to a certain undead zombie player.

The Deman laughed mockingly, making the Hazon to sweat from this. "What a joke. Didnt I ask for some fresh souls? Not a old one like you!" He grabbed the old man's hair, while Hazon quickly draw out his pistol from his coat and drew closer for a shot.

Hazon fired point blank range onto the Deman, hoping for it to die. But however, it wasnt really effective enough to beat it.

The Deman began to chuckled darkly as he raised his hand, revealing a hidden blade underneath his black sleeve. "You are really pitiful... Old man."

The Deman quickly bring his hand down onto Hazon. "Now its time for you to depart, so let me send you off!"

Hazon closed his eyes in frustration and despair, thinking that he wont be able to do anything to protect the people behind him.

But then again, fate on the old man has appeared with hope.

*BANG* A gunshot was heard for a millisecond as the Deman's hand was obliterated with black mist around it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed with agony and pain and backed away few steps as the 3 female Demans looked around to see where the shot came from, while the other came to assist their leader.

They all froze, when they heard clicking noises. Coming from a figure, wearing a black duster, and creepy yet scary bird like mask, colored with emotionless-white.

"J-Jim..." Hazon muttered silently, as he watched their savior walking towards them with a smoking revolver at his side.

"..." He felt nothing, as he continued to walk silently towards the scene.

"So your the b*tch who shot my hand." He glared at Jim. "You think you got the guts to even face me!?" He yelled.

"Yes, a miserable sh*t like you is nothing worth of my time." Now that pissed him off.

"Why you little- Girls, capture that man! I want him to make him think on regret on doing this to me!" The female Demans silently obeyed their leader, as they ran full speed towards their prey. The Florencia dwellers can only watch helplessly on the man, some closed their eyes to watch away the death that man is going to have.

But oh what little thoughts they are thinking that he would easily be taken down by a bunch of little, worthless damnation of a Half-Demon.

Before they could even reach in like 5 meters to him, they were quickly taken out by Jim. And they were headshots.

The 4 Demans then fell lifeless, making a pool of black thick blood. And after that, their corpses slowly dissipate into ashes.

 _'Huh, even without the sun, they still can be killed with this.'_ He glanced at his hand-cannon. It was with him for quite a long time, making it as a memo during the days of being a wander, and the times where he didnt made Them as his buddies... For quite a long time.

He shook his thoughts out of the way, as he focused on one simple, single thing to do.

 _ ***Kill that sonofabtch***_

He continued to walk towards the Deman, who seemed to be quite frighten from the speed on drawing his **[Ranger Sequoia]** out. Not just the Deman only, but the Florencia dwellers were also in awe from the man's capability on wiping out 4 Demans in mere 2 seconds.

"BASTARD! YOUR'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT!" After that, something on his forehead then popped out, covered in fresh blood the moment it appeared.

Jim raised a brow at the thing on his forehead. _'What the f**k? So thats a Tri-Horn, f**king disgusting transformation there. Hell, it could barely be called as a transformation!'_

The Deman then laughed as if the battle has already been decided. "You're really going to re-" Before he could finish his words, he was silenced the moment Jim suddenly appeared in front of him, when he was 10 meters away from the man.

And before the f**king prick could even do anything, Jim shot him in the forehead. Silencing the f**ker immediately.

The Deman then fell down to the ground, with a frighten face. The Florencia dwellers could only look at the scene with shocking silence, staring at the man's great capabilities.

Before he could relax, the blood began to pool up together, quickly forming into a giant, undead being.

"I-Its reviving!" One of the Florencia guards shouted.

"Jim! Get out of there now!" Hazon shouted at him, but Jim paid him no attention.

 _'' **{After Death: Last Stand}** '? Cant tell, need more information.' _He lazily looked at the undead giant, which is raising its hand to attack him.

"GET AWAY!"

Jim ignored at the yells of warning from the guards. He just aimed his revolver at the giant's head, and activated his skill.

' **|Flare Shot|** ' A red glow appeared on the revolver's barrel, then Jim fired. The shot is basically a f**king fire ball mixed with hell's damnation in it.

It instantly killed off the giant, exploding at it on impact too. Dust and smoke covering the field, while the refugees could only look dumbly and in awe from what just happened.

"Y-You... Just now..." Hazon could barely keep his thoughts straight after what just happened to him and to everyone's eyes. He quickly went towards the bloodied scene, and inspected it. "Lights... Explosions..." He muttered to himself.

"What in the world just happened?" He said. Jim silently placed his revolver within his duster, but secretly he just placed it in his void inventory.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST DO!?" He shouted with confusion in his voice. "IS IT A NEW WEAPON!?"

Jim could only turned his head slightly to him. "Whether I choose to reveal anything or not, its a close-guarded secret." Jim said coldly.

"What!?"

Jim then turned around and began to walk to the woods. "W-Wait! Where are you going!?" Hazon called to him.

Jim stopped then looked behind his shoulders. "After all what you have seen, its matter for me to leave this place." And before he could continue to walk away, he was called again.

"Wait, please!" That made him to stop. "Follow me please, there is something I wish to ask of you."

That could only made him to be curious on what he is going to have to say, he remained calm, even when he and the people who had just witness his ability to obliterate the Demans with ease, he is still calm.

"...Alright."

* * *

Jim followed the old man into a underground vault.

Both of them were walking forward, tunnels were lit up with dimmed white lights.

"Where are you taking me to?"

"You'll know when we get there..." The old man said grimly.

Jim, or Apoc noticed on the old man's tone, he could sense a bit of guilt in the words and sorrow in his expression. He would ask, but it seems that they have arrived.

Hazon switched on the lights, and immediately greeted by a sight of giant cage, and inside it is a same one from the outside. A zombified Deman, or a undead giant Jim killed.

 **(Why the f**k is zombified not a f**king word!? WTF!?)**

"Dont... Be too surprised."

 _'I wasnt.'_

They went near to the cage, with the undead giant growling. Now he could see it properly unlike the one he had instantly killed it the moment he saw it.

He checked the level of the undead giant, and it seemed to be level 42, stronger than a Tri-Horn he had fought.

"I see its still alive, but why keep it down here rather than killing it?"

"Since we lack the equipment and power to kill zombified Demans... We're keeping it down here."

Jim whistled. "It's kinda fascinating on that you're keeping it down here and all but..."

Hazon could only hum before replying back. "Are you aware of what I told you about these things are?"

"Yes." He quickly said. "And something tells me... That this creature is someone important to you."

That widen Hazon's eyes. "How did y-"

"Your face says it all, so this monster was someone important to you is it?"

Hazon was silent for a while before giving out a sigh and replied. "Yes... Precious... More than anything else." He closed his eyes in sorrowfulness. "But what can I do? My men are getting afraid of this thing's existence, and Im unsure on whether this is the right choice for me to do."

"But Im sure you understand, didnt I tell you already that she cant see nor hear! She's simply a monster now!"

"..." Jim was silent.

"So please, I beg of you... Please dispose this monster for me."

Jim stared at the man, then to the giant in front of him.

"... I can bring her back."

Now that, widen the f**king eyes out of Hazon, making it into wide as a dinner plate. "What?" He said with shock in his voice.

"I said, I can bring her back from this, this condition she is in right now." Jim placed his hand gently onto the giant's featureless face. "One that would able for her to be the someone you know again."

"And how will you do that!?" He shouted in rage and disbelief. "By magic!?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes." He quickly said.

"Impossible!" He said angrily. "There is no such thing as magic! Neither bringing someone back to life in such a state of condition!" His eyes were filling up with rage and with tears on the edge of his eyes.

"But there is such things as monsters and Demons?" That shut him up instantly. Jim continued.

"You have no faith on me for saving the monster- whom someone I guess you loved." He slightly looked at him. Hazon could also tensed up in silence, filled with shock, awe, and fear.

Hazon looked at him, wide eyes filled with disbelief and anguish on the man, but some tiny mingle inside him half believed him. But still f**king doubting him quite greatly.

"Then if you can manage to make her normal again, then I'd be happy to give my life to you!" He said mockingly.

"If so, leave the place, I would be starting to revive her."

"Wait, I cant stay? How will I know you're telling the truth and not lying to me!?"

"That is because you doubt, Hazon. If you want to make her normal again, leave the room." He said coldly.

Hazon was about to retort but turned silent again. He pondered for a good moment before relenting. "Fine... But if you do manage to, then im sorry for not believing." He walked out of the room, only the steps filling the silent hallways as he went away.

Jim watched him leave, and as he was covered by the sight of darkness in the tunnel's hallway, he turned back to the undead giant and sighed with stress and anguish.

 _'F**k this is stressing me out.'_ He removed his mask and began to massage his temple. _'Im not even sure if I am able to even resurrect this f**king thing, hell I sound too f**king confident when I talked to him about 'reviving his loved one', what the f**k was that John!?'_ He yelled inwardly that could make the room to quake.

 _'If I still had thos-... Wait, is it still with me?'_ He opened up his void inventory and began to search for it, and being able to breath normally, he found it.

 _'Sooooo f**king thanking that sonofabtch for refilling my items.'_ He grinned ear to ear, and inspected at the wand, then to the undead giant. "Though, Im not sure if Im suppose to kill you, or use this..." He walked few steps backward before stopping. "But hopefully, this would f**king work."

* * *

He stood out of the bunker's entrance, eyes looking firmly with doubt at the bunker's heavy doors.

There were also some of his men gathered with him, awaiting on Jim's statement on him being able to make the monster back to normal. That made most of them to laugh at it, but to those who witnessed Jim's ability and capabilities to kill a group of Demans within seconds is nothing to laugh at, though they doubt him, that doesnt mean that they dont fear him greatly.

It has been 20 minutes, and the door still hasnt opened, only Hazon and few groups of his men, who had seen Jim's prowess, were gathered to wait for Jim to even bring the monster back to normal...

"...Are you sure he isnt joking around?" A hunter asked.

"Cant be sure, one thing for sure though, he aint lying with that power of his." A guard hunter replied.

"..." Hazon was only staring at the bunker doors silently, and also admitting on one of his guards about Jim's power to destroy Demans in a matter of seconds, or probably less.

And thinking about him being able to destroy an entire horde of zombified Demans with just a fascinating-looking gun made him shiver from its power. He thought that it is a new weapon being able to fight against the Demans, and in the hands of a barely known figure named Jim made him shiver.

None of them knows where the man came from, and he doesnt know where he is at as well. And that made him and the others to be suspicious of him, Jim did told, mostly to him, about himself.

They were growing in restless silence, there were few whispers to be heard, but they were all focused on the bunker's door.

As it seemed to be an eternity, the doors opened and dust came out of it.

Everyone tensed up, readying their weapons and turned their safety off. Hazon couldnt blame them for being careful on the man, but he felt the dread coming from the door, he drew out his pistol at ready in case.

They saw Jim coming out, but what really draw their eyes is a girl that Jim was carrying in a bridal style.

The girl consists on a white, pale looking skin, some bruises and parts of her body was covered with black blood. The girl was also covered with a black-grey blanket covering her naked form.

Hazon looked at girl- no, his unconscious daughter in their savior's arms. He ran up to him, with tears coming out.

Jim slowly placed the girl down, and let Hazon hugged her tightly. "I-Im so sorry, E-Erika." He hugged her daughter tightly, and muffled cries on being covered by the blanket.

"You know her?"

Hazon nodded weakly. "She's... My daughter." He said.

Jim widen his eyes slightly from surprise, he'd never thought that he would be asked by someone to kill their children, he felt rage boiling in him, but was quickly wiped away from the understand of the parent. A good parent would never want their children to suffer, no they wont do that.

The group widen their eyes at this revelation, they never knew that the monster in the bunker was their Commander's daughter.

"Thats the Commander's daughter?!"

"Never thought he had a kid."

"Well, he never talks about it..."

"She might turn into a Deman."

The crowd began to murmur at each other with suspicious whispers, Hazon began to look grim as he thought that his daughter may be put into a place where she can never see day light often.

Doubt began to spread inside him, but Jim stepped up for him. "The girl is now considered harmless, the monster she became is now gone, consider that as my offer of thanks on giving me information."

Hazon gently lay his unconscious daughter to the ground as he quickly stood up and bowed to Jim, who seemed surprised at this. "Thank you for saving my daughter!"

Jim chuckled with a awkward face, though his face is an illusion, he is just glad to have his mask on. "It is nothing..." Jim began to slowly walk away.

"A-Ah, where are you going Jim?" He asked.

Jim glanced at him. "You said that there are 8 zones right? We're in the 6th zone?" Hazon could only nodded uneasy. "Then, I will cleanse them out of this island." He walked.

"B-But thats impossible! Thats the place where the Deman King is at-"

"-Do you remember what I said before? Its just to have faith, you cannot win without faith on one's self." He said coolly.

"Ah..." Hazon could only be silent from that, but thought of something to repay him with something, he is a man who prefers to return the favor. "Then please, stay here for tonight as I said before, you may need rest for your journey."

"..." Jim could only be quiet at this, he wanted to leave as soon as possible and find a way out of this world, and he felt no guilt when he killed a Half-Demon, maybe its because he has become one with his game character, but he doesnt really care about that much.

Jim could also see the thought of the man's proposal, its not bad to stay for the night when he is mentally stressed out...

"Alright, I'll take your offer and sleep here for tonight."

Hazon closed his eyes and smile from this as he bowed his head. "Thank you..."

* * *

Somewhere...

A figure, wearing a white business suit was watching the souls to be gathered around and to be guided from one of his creations. He could only stare into the white, yellow abyss filled with life.

He's tired from what has happened the few millennias ago, he felt emotion when he attempted to persuade the being that he had seen beautiful than anything and anyone from his creations.

But she had shown only but destruction before him, he doesnt feel anything of goodness within her. He felt sadden at this.

He and his servants sealed the God/Goddess of Death, or Lessa as he named her, in the goat, hoping she wouldnt do any more destruction throughout the universe and the world like a black hole.

He had taught her to learn what is the importance of life within the world, so that he/she could use the power for good.

But the seal inside it was broken, and a half of the God of Death's essence escaped and become corrupted again. But he managed to seal it all inside the vessel once again, or that is what he thought.

A piece of the Lessa was remained hidden, it was the only piece that didnt get sealed for a reason, as it already has a will of its own.

He could only hope for the one he had led his power to the human, to sought out for Ares and destroy him along with the dark power of the Dark Lessa.

And now, he felt a much, much stronger power in his world, he had tried to scry on the power source, but something seems to be blocking his power to see, and this didnt happen before.

He could go down and see the figure with the said power source, but he doesnt want to wave off the promise he had given to the boy. He could send off his servants, but that would also be quite risky for he doesnt know whether this source of power comes from Dark Lessa, or the piece of the Black Hole, or an unknown entity that he has never known from the existence.

He doesnt believe much on the third, there is no other godly being that is strong as him in this world. In this **WORLD**.

Not even when the time when his creations, the Humans, worshiped him as their God of the Sun, then to the other gods which is his servants. But that was long time ago and the people would only address them as legends and myths of the old, thus new religions came up, he never interfere with religions because he doesnt need to do so.

 **(Im just spouting bullsht here guys, dont mind it)**

He doesnt meddle with the mortal's life, but he did got concerned when Lessa left her role to guide the souls of the damned into the Abyss of Nothingness, and went down to the Human realm.

He shrugged the thoughts off since they were already in the past, he wouldnt even try to go back in time and fix the mistakes Lessa has done, since by doing so will make the world, universe, become really unstable.

The being must be a hidden god like him, but he never thought that this said being could be able to go down into the mortal realm without a medium, that made him thinking. There is 2 thoughts, one is that this is a astral being that came from the beyond, or the black hole's piece that came to destroy.

But the 2nd choice doesnt fit to this being, he sensed that it killed only the corrupted humans and protecting the humans, but that doesnt really mean that this said being is friendly as he is, this figure is quite dangerous, possibly strong as him, and would be potentially be dangerous if this being would be an enemy, now he has to fight on two beings; Dark Lessa and this unknown.

Hopefully, this wouldnt change the destiny of Ares' fate...

* * *

 **Wazzup!?**

 **Nah no need for that sht, anyways.**

 **Hope ya'll doing good in ya homes (which some of you aint)**

 **Sorry bout the delay, I only wanted to make sure that there are no bullsht in the story (which i placed some *insert evil laugh*)  
**

 **Anyways, i'll be continuing other stories since i do it randomize on which one will to continue, I CANT DO ALL AT THE SAME TIME FOR FAVK SAKE! EVNE I NEED SOME REST!**

 **Anyways, hope you will read more of this!**

 **Again, PM me or review if there are any mistakes in the chap, ill make sure to fix it (nope...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about that, was continuing the RWBY X Overlord story.  
**

 **Like I said before in the RWBY story of mine, try to get my pattern. For it is randomized :D**

 **Enough introductions, now read and enjoy!**

 **(The Overlord Lore has updated the character stats some time ago, and you'll understand why there is quite a huge amount of job classes I've been placing into my OCs)**

 **And to Nemesis Lyonner, here is my stats for Apoc.**

* * *

 **Name:** **John Escoda / "Apocalypse"**

 **Epithet: Doom Tracker, Death's Wind, Silent Killer (Glass Cannon)**

 **Race: Heteromorphic Race, Insect: Centipede**

 **Allegiance: (Former) member of "Hateful Eights", ally to Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Residence: Currently None**

 **Karma: Positive 300 Lawful Good**

 **Level: 100**

 **XXXX**

 **Racial Level**

 **Arachnid Lord (5)**

 **Ancient** **Chilopoda (5)**

 **Elder Insect (10)**

 **Job Class**

 **Path Finder (5)**

 **Tech-Gunner (5)**

 **Techno-mancer (5)**

 **Marksmen (5)**

 **Elite Survivalist (5)**

 **Expert Gunner (10)**

 **Hitman (10)**

 **Tri-Seeker (10)**

 **Elite Ranger (15)**

 **Skilled Weapon Smith (15)**

 **Etc (20)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 52**

 **MP: 58**

 **Phy. Atk: 76**

 **Phy. Def: 64**

 **Mag. Atk: 91**

 **Mag. Def: 75**

 **Agility: 82**

 **Resistance: 88**

 **Special Ability: 97**

 **Total: 683**

* * *

Apoc, or rather by his fake name 'Jim', was walking on a dirt path leading to the direction to the entrance of the next zone.

Before he left, he was given a large backpack, some food and gifts from the refugees and dwellers from Florencia. Of course he couldn't refuse their gifts, he quickly thought of placing them onto his void inventory, while wearing the backpack that is filled with food. And so of course, being a kind-hearted person, he used and kept their gifts.

After all, it would be kinda bit of waste and useless if he doesn't use the backpack he was given for no reason. So making an idealistic mind with the bag, every time he decides to put something into his bag and couldn't fit, it would at least hide his void inventory whenever he pulls something out or puts something it too.

The weight on the pack would need at least a strong person to carry them, but we're talking about a lvl 100 player so that sht isnt f**king worth his attention and is basically nothing... Nothing...

Anyways, he used **{Scan}** every 20 minutes to check if there are any living beings or unnatural presence in the scan. Though he only made it limited to 200 meters radius to not waste up his MP. He could use his skill version of it, but its range is only 50 meters and couldn't adjust the AoE so its useless unless in a dire situation of no MP left. And the cooldown of the skill is quite a btch to wait too.

Walking through a forest with rubble of ruins every few minute would be passed by, and for him playing too many survival games, he couldnt help but search through pile of trash and debris for supplies. And every parts, supplies, scrap he could find useful, he placed them into his bag while placing the ones that couldnt fit into his void inventory.

The reason why collecting trash and other useful materials of junk, was that of his Elite Survivalist job class. It would make any junk of scrap or material into a resource, but that depends on the grade-material on the junk.

If we were to say a chunk of reinforced titanium, then it would turn into a one med-tier ingot for crafting. But if it were be a 20-ton pile of metal scrap, then it would be converted into a one low-tier ingot.

And it greatly has its ups and downs.

The job class would have **Craftsman** , **Blacksmith** , **Weapons Smith** , basically some specific utility job classes, into a one compressed job class. But the huge downside is that they would be penalized by several lvls below. But having the job class with a 'Elite' title, its penalty would be decreased and letting it be used half of its class potential power, comparable lvl of a 52-54 utility-based player.

So basically some people would have this utilized job class for getting high chances of resources outside the safezones of YGGDRASIL worlds.

 **(Again, sorry for the repetition of the plot. Force of habit from mine)**

And almost seemingly like a walk that continues on forever, he reached the a really really tall ass wall and looked towards the top of it. He walked towards it and touches it experimentally, the wall is smooth like polished rock.

He wondered on how to get on the other side of the wall before slapping himself on the cheek for thinking such a thing, he is a f**king lvl 100 Pker, what and how could a mere f**King wall could stop him?

He chuckled lowly before bending his legs and jumped onto the wall. He had gotten used to his body quite quick, managing every able and obvious moves he could do in his body.

He slightly widen his eyes on the sight of a city that is brighten up with lights, of color yellow and purple. He had never this kind of sight in his life before, he remembered on looking through pictures of the past with cities looking like this before and it was quite a beauty, compared to the present world he had been, it was really awful, just towering metal structures with smog covering above it.

He's really glad on whatever had brought him here into this new world. It is truly a whole new world to experience. Not counting those annoying H-Demons in the way and possibly other monstrosities that he knows are truly weak to be a threat to him.

But of course, remembering what his former clan master/leader has said that would make him remember forever: **_"Expect the unexpected"_**

He smirked at the memory of his comrade's words before jumping down and making a crater of smoke when he landed. It sounded like the ground had split apart forcefully when he did, before casually walking to the city before him.

* * *

 _'Argh, what the f**ks?'_ He made glances as he walked around. And the sight of everything around him made him to frown with disappointed.

The he is currently walking through is a place full of Demans doing whatever the f**k they want really. He is really glad that there arent any trashes around compared to his previous life or world, which trashes are almost everywhere on sight, but the sight of humans being abused and treated like f**king slaves disgusted him.

He wanted to save them, but thinking about through this made him hesitated not to. If he saved them, what will he do? Get them to one of the human's havens? It will attract any possible unwanted attention, not that he is worried for nothing, but he is really cautious on doing the unknown and the consequences it might bring in the future. And if anything of such a possible opportunity, he will definitely save them.

Unfortunately for them, it had to be some other time...

His trigger finger twitched several times whenever he saw an abused human on the streets, really makes his blood boil to kill and protect the innocent.

But of course, he already experienced that no one is innocent forever, only time will made them to know that.

While in his train of thoughts, he didnt manage to notice of a Deman in front of him, and bumped onto him accidentally. "-Hey! Watch where ya going!" He said in a upset tone.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized and quickly walked away, but before he could do that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You cant walk away from me like that!" He said annoyingly and threateningly. "You owe me a soda from that!"

"What'd you mean?" He raised a brow, before he could ask more, the Deman pointed onto his wet-stained shirt, he immediately put the puzzled pieces up together. "Oh." He also noticed that they were wearing some kind of combat gear, nothing that he had taken note of, but he is really curious on why are they wearing black goth-like clothes along with some strapped clothings around them?

"-Hey, what'ya wearing a mask like that?" One of the Deman said questionably. The some of the group suddenly looked at him with suspicion, he noticed few of them are smiling sadistically. Not sure why.

"The mask? Oh dont mind it, I really dont like anyone to see nor to know my face." He said as he shrugged casually. He used **{Scan}** to check any other Demans around, and werent around within 30 meters, so he's clear to beat the f**kers out.

"Oh? Take off the mask then." He said as he placed his hand on his back, no doubtingly preparing to grab his whatever his weapon strapped onto his back. His pals followed in suit.

"...Can I say no?" The Deman, along with the ones around him followed on, immediately pulled out a small spiked club. The others around him grabbed their weapons consisting of a baton, whips, brass knuckles, and hammer.

"Then it seems theres no damn choice then." He dodged a swing from a baton coming to his face before side stepping out of the way from the group.

"What the hell? How did he move that fast?"

"Oh who cares! A f**king human managed to got into the place, lets turn him into a slave and get some btches to f**k!" That ticked him, quite big.

 _'So these guys are f**king slavers? F**k letting them leave, death is waiting for f**kers like you!'_ He stood still before leaping towards them, making them to be surprised at that act. He managed to do a sweeping kill with his arm and got several of them. Of course, even with his current strength weaken, its still a one-hit from his attacks and these Demans are literally just wheat to be harvested.

"What the f**k!? He killed them instantly!"

"Is he even human!?"

"-Tch, who f**king cares anymore, kill him!" They all screamed with their battle crys towards the lone figure in front of them. Unfortunately, this would be their last moment.

And before they do, Apoc decided to quickly end the f**kers without giving them any mercy. He slowly walked forward, one of the Demans rushed at him with a lead, spiked pipe on hand and tried to hit him which badly turned out for him.

Apoc simply punched through the weapon, and instantly killing the Deman. The others were surprised and shocked from this, but they simply attacked him out of fear and stupidity...

Apoc dodged and punched his way through the group/gang of Deman slavers, lethally killing them in the most brutal fashion possible out of anger. The Deman slavers were simply weak as well as their weapons.

One of them managed to get a lucky hit on Apoc's face, with the momentum of the force of impact, he was knocked back several meters but stood tall. He wasnt even hurt by a bit from that attack.

He checked his mask by touching it without removing to see if there are cracks on it. And to his relief, there's none. He's quite glad that the mask is surprisingly durable, he'll check on this later. Because the Deman is about to pay for attacking his mask.

He again dashed to the last 4 Demans and smashed their heads off with a simple punch. Using his skills or any other weapons - with the exception of **[Ranger's Sequoia]** as he was testing their capabilities - it's quite worthless of using them.

Apoc slowly fixed his mask into a comfortable position before standing and suddenly went from serious into a comical stance of position. "AHH SHT! I SHOULD HAVE LET ONE OF THEM LIVE!" He grabbed his head out from frustration.

"I should have asked one of them where they put the slaves at! Sht!" He shouted before calming himself down with a big, frustrated sigh. "F**k, know I need to ask one of these guys around here somewhere." He walked away, fixing his gloves into a comfortable feeling as well.

" **{Scan: Human}"** A invisible wave appeared out from the surrounding of Apoc, and several waves came back to him, getting the locations of where the enslaved humans are in the city.

He cracked his knuckles, before equipping his **[Ranger's Sequoia]** and changed his color of his mask into a berserk theme, red and black, same as his carapace color theme.

* * *

Going through building to building, kill all Demans within the location, and saving enslaved humans, of course by doing so he had to render them unconscious for the time being which enables him to work his way quite smoothly.

He summoned 2 dozen **Fly Trappers** , basically its a goblin-sized bee and with its colors going with the obvious theme of black and yellow. Their arsenal are trapping equipment, a decently enchanted crossbow repeater, a worn-out cloak enchanted with a low-tier **{Camouflage}**. They are decent in ambushing and guerrilla tactics. They are lvls 25-28, one is enough to deal with a dozen Demans, but a Tri-Horn? Not a chance, but can manage to deal with them if with a group.

Anyways, they were told to scout out specific areas consisting enslaved humans around, and eliminate any Demans around within the radius of the locations while being hidden of course f**king obvious.

The **Arachnid Lord** racial job class is a bit useless back in YGGDRASIL, but here? Its a really good stress relief. He can summon low-med tier insects without using too much MP which is a good bonus, but summoning an **Emperor Ant** or **Montus Venator** would take huge chunks of his MP that he would need at least a day to restore it back to full.

And comparing that to his ally and comrade Momonga, he would be able to summon several of them without worrying of his MP due to the limit he had gone through.

 _'Really amazing for him.'_

He also summoned a decent amount of **Worker Ants** which requires little to nothing amount of Mana needed for them to be summoned. While the **Warrior Ants** took a small bits of chunk of his MP, but nothing too serious of the MP drainage.

The Worker Ants may have a bit of a decent combat prowess. Their specialty is composed of making structures and constructs, as well for supporting in combat as their attack is spitting acid to their enemies.

While the Warrior Ants are basically 'Dinosaur Ants', and their tanks really. Their passive is almost same as an Undead Knight, but they absorb the taken damage on them and divert it back to their enemies if an opportunity can be seen. So they can last a minute longer than a Undead Knight in terms of HP. To which, both are good for tanks.

 **(They exist in real life actually, check it out)**

The Worker Ants, you could say they are size of a car. And for the Warrior Ants are obviously bigger than the Workers and is the same size of a bus.

Workers are lvl 18-19, Warriors are lvl 32-34.

 **(Earth Defense Force ladies and gentlemen...)**

Enough of their description, they were summoned to help their master onto carrying the rescued unconscious humans outside of the zone and get them to Florencia, which the dwellers there wouldn't expect a giant f**king ant out of nowhere, with the exception of Hanzo being informed privately about it using **{Message}**. Though, he did know that the reaction of Hazon would be greatly surprised and he would not believe on what he told him telepathically, but he was quickly reminded on the scene where the Jim (Apoc) resurrected and saved her daughter from her previous condition of being zombiefied.

Thus of course, like his clanmaster said before in almost all times of difficult situation; 'Expect the unexpected'.

Anyways, he did found some nasty sights during the rescue of the enslaved humans, some to which have died from too much abusement coming to them, and few other things as well.

He could spare several revive items on them, but he didn't and wouldn't. Wasting them on beings that may have a chance to get killed one day in this world would be a possible waste of his resources. And that he thought coldly of. And it was logical.

As he rescued them, he didn't feel any strong emotions when he had saw them being extremely mistreated, but felt nothing. Only the void of dark coldness of no emotion.

He's worried and concerned on that. He made a thought that both his mental human mind is only but a fragrance of nothing in his newly transference onto his YGGDRASIL character, no, his own body...

He is one with it now, and this is reality. And he accepted the cold, hurting truth.

But he couldn't dwell in the past now, and only to move forward ahead. But he can learn from the past, and know them possibly into the future. Or simply because he has no f**king time and want to know of this unknown f**king world quickly as possible.

He really hoped that he'll be able to find his comrades in this damned-forsaken world. But he doubted it sincere used **{Message}** several times, no, dozen of times just a day ago and now, it didn't reached out to anyone obviously.

But he didnt want to give up and lose hope that he may never find his comrades in this damn world, possibly in another dimension, of a f**king universe, but as always, there are any kinds of possibilities to which some he doesn't want to know... Im writing random shit right now since my head hurts a bit, cant think clearly.

Ignore the sht. Moving on...

Apoc scavenged the Slaver buildings for supplies, weapons, but mostly on scraps. The weapons, he could just convert them into scrap and into resources. And would possibly make something out of a handy. He even found caches of cash in some places of where humans were enslaved. He questioned himself on why would the f**king Demans need this but waved the thought away as he took a guess that even in this kind of place of a world, there is always currency around. He took them just in case, cause he had a feeling he'll be needing them some time later.

He stuffed the things onto his Void inventory. Sometimes he wished that he has a **[Bag of Holding]** kept around with him sometimes, but he know that it would only make him quite mad if he died and lose all the loot.

He never wish to experience it again after farming an item for almost 3 days... And gets killed after walking out of the Boss Room few minutes later just to be killed for it... Never again...

He then sense from his anti-magic detection skills notifying him of another attempt to spy on him, but his anti-detection magic lvls were quite high and the one who tried to scry him wouldnt be able to get his info since its not quite strong enough. Noting to be lvl 60 of a spell.

 _'Heh, you cant look at me btch!'_ He made a 'fuck you' sign and waved it around, hopefully making the one who tried to spy at him would see it but he knew it wouldnt since it blocked it out now.

After scavenging the place, he then walked out and dusted himself. Dirt would sometimes get in the way of him doing something... Something...

Walking around the streets, he noticed a convenience store that seemed to be on with electricity. He scanned anything in it, and there he sensed several Demans inside out of his displeasure.

He sighed before walking into the store, a bell rung as he opened the door, making everyone to notice that someone came in.

Few Demans took at glance at the newcomer before returning to what they are doing now. Apoc walked around the place and browsed through the stocks of food and drinks.

 _'Hmmmm. Not a bad thought of having to try one of these out.'_ He grabbed a soda from the fridge, with a name of 'Kola Kool', which he raised a brow at the name. The price is 3$.

He then paid it to the cashier and went out. He is still looking at the drink's name, quite amused on its name. He chuckled before twisting the cap off and drank it.

It kinda surprised him, the taste was quite carbonated with a tasty texture of its smooth liquid flavor.

 _'It's good.'_ He then walked to wherever would lead him around, and drank the beverage without care.

Some time later, he used the map of the city, on which he gotten it from one of the Slave buildings a while ago, to find a gateway leading to the 5th zone. It took him quite awhile to find where he is currently at in the map.

He found one, which would be a tunnel going through the mountains and onto the next zone of a city. On few minutes of walking his way to the location of the entrance, he had enough.

"F**K THIS SHT! I AINT GONNA WALK MY ASS FOREVER!" He threw his hand in the air on giving up before looking around to see if there are any Deman bystanders around, and used **{Scan}** to be sure of it. He found none within the eyesight's reach, which is good.

He placed his hand onto his void inventory and grabbed a small, circular, black stone with a glowing horse rune on it.

 _'How the f**k do I summon you thy horse?'_ He examined the stone for a good while before casting his MP onto it.

It glowed brightly. And almost by the moment of doing so, something materialized in front of him.

He slightly narrowed his eyes from the bright light shining onto him, before blinking his eyes to get a clear sight onto the thing.

He made a smile at this sight. His mount is in front of him.

A horse with a glowing red mane along with its tail behind it, making faint smoke that was slowly going down to the ground. Its hooves were smoking as well with the same color.

He walked few steps forward and stroke its face, the horse closed it eyes as it enjoyed its master's touch.

"Great to see you again, old buddy." He patted its head few times. The horse made a happy snort, as if replying back to him. Apoc felt really calm at this, even when he couldnt summon his mount few minutes ago before knowing how to.

He quickly hopped onto its back, and stroked its head before seating properly. _'Now, how do I ride you?'_ It took him quite a full minute for him to ride around his mount. But surprisingly, he just made a thought of going onto that direction and his mount moved to where he wanted to go, which surprised him a bit but nevertheless glad he had noticed this.

 _'So I could just move by a thought eh? Welp, glad to know. Since I dont even really know how to ride a horse.'_ He thought uneasily. He let out a small, weak chuckle before gripping the halter with his free hand and his other onto his pack. Habit of making sure his bag wont fall off, even though its tightly secured onto his shoulders.

"Alright, lets go then buddy." He made a weak smile beneath his mask.

The horse let out a sound of an affirmative response.

Apoc then moved forward onto the deserted streets ahead, and let a cool breeze winded his coat like a bad ass walking away from a scene.

* * *

 **No apologizes for the inconvenience people! I have my own problems to do.**

 **And just to let you know, the information about the facts of my stories are basically 'scattered' around my stories, Im also planning to make 2 more in addition to my other OCs as well.**

 **And to let you know, again, this is based off of an manga named "Lessa the Crimson Knight". But the prequel is named "Lessa" and it will show and explain how Demans (Half-Demon-Human f**kers) exist in detail.**

 **And once again, thank you to the readers who're willing to read this low-prioritized story of mine.**

 **Ta-Ta!~**

 **(Im not gonna die as well...)**


	5. 5: Why must we give a damn about it?

**Yo**

 **Hows life? Not good or bad, its both**

 **Now, onto the story**

 **Introductions is a waste of time really...**

 **What?**

 **Anyways, this chap is been proof-read a bit (actually quite alot) by a friend of mine.**

* * *

He looked like death itself on horseback...

But you know whats wrong with the appearance?

Him, eating chips.

But seriously; the hooves of the horse is glowing-smoke darkly red, even the eyes.

Even him, glowing-smoke red as it slowly falls down to the ground. Plus with the Plague Doctor mask with its eye-sockets glowing fainted red, covered by a hood as well, adding the intimidation factor, he looked like he is here to harvest souls.

But in reality and truthfully I'd say; he has no f**king idea where to bloody go except with the map he got from a tourist stall-stand that leads to the other side of the town. Which is, the next f**king zone.

He had a feeling that every time he got closer to the inner zone, things are getting hard; for this world's difficulty, not him. The enemies here are without a doubt, so f**king low and easy to kill.

And some small feeling that the 'Boss' in the innermost zone will be at least lvl 70+, maybe higher but not exceeding 95+ since he had tested this world's basic strength.

But then, he learned some lessons on not to underestimate the unknown as it made him regretted on some events, and getting scolded by his friends for doing so.

Being a kid and all, he still got some wisdom of a man older than him.

Its like an adult being in a child's mind of a body. Like one of those light novels he read of the MC being reincarnated as a child with unbelievable powers.

Then again, he is in his game character, changing the laws of who-knows-what to believe in anymore.

So... Who knows?

But after seeing the situation that has come into this island, it gave him a goal to eliminate the f**king Demans from the existence. He also had a small belief of feeling that there may be some people who became Demans unwillingly.

A chance for redemption...

Anyways, he ordered several of the **Fly Trappers** to scout ahead for the path he is heading and report back to him for any suspicious sightings or Demans around. While the other to go to located-human sights where he had scanned for them and take them back to the 'safe-zones'.

 _'Safe-zones they are, but its much more better for them to be there rather than being treated as a lower insect of a slave within the Deman zones.'_ He thought as he chewed a bag of chips that he found to be quite tasty.

He had been riding through the streets on his horse and found some things that resemblances as antiques back in his world. I mean, an I-Pod, and there is only about 50 of those left.

And here? He found tons of them in a music shop that he decided to scavenge in. He found some good songs to listen to this world's music trend.

 _'Ill listen to those later, gotta eat me some chips first.'_ He chuckled at the thought of being a simple teenager back in his few younger years.

He also thought of being one of those certain people who listen to music while fighting... Heh, there is at least one person he could think of: Alcatraz... His former clanmaster.

 _'Wonder how he's doing right now... Bet he is doing his usual thing back on that world.'_ He smiled at the thought. _'Meh, as always of that old f**k, doing his same f**king thing as always...'_ He unconsciously grinned.

He then used **{Scan}** again, limiting it to a certain range as to not overuse it since he learned that it will cause him a headache doing it all the time. And to its result, he sensed a small group of 5 humans in his mental radar. But they arent in a stationary as the others as they are moving.

(His **{Scan}** ability is like the one from Prototype, but a bit more... Detailed rather than seeking the location of the specified target. The rest of the info is already explained in chap 2-3)

The humans ranging 400 meters to his 2 o'clock, sneaking through the alley ways of the buildings.

Gotta love the bonus stats of the class jobs...

 _'Huh, why are there humans here?'_ He looked to where he had sense them as he raised a brow. _'Armed as well huh? Must be either scouts or scavengers, cant tell.'_

He then received a mental message from his **Fly Trappers** that there are humans heading to his way.

 _[Dont worry, these humans wont be a threat]_ He said casually to the one reporting. _[Continue to search for Demans around, I'll notify you in about... 20 minutes for the **{Scan}** ]_

 _[As we obey, Grand Master Apocalypse]_ Replied the Fly Trapper before cutting the mental connection.

He shook his head in amusement. _'Why does that title seem so damn formal and high?'_ He chuckled. _'I know I'll regret on saying this later on but, I kinda like the sound of something that has a the meaning of a 'Judge', forgot the word though...'_

"He went back to the Realm of Thoughts while gazing towards the nightly sky, absorbing its beauty that he had never seen personally in his entire life. "This world is quite interesting to have some new experience..." He smiled unaware of the fact that the human scavengers/scouts are closing in, fast.

Almost after what he spoke, something whizzed past by his ear. _'Bullet?'_ He stopped his horse and looked to where the bullet came from.

 _'There.'_ He looked towards the building to where the scouts/scavengers shot from before hopping off as another bullet went directly at his head, but merely bounced off. _'Heh, immunity to projectiles btches! Cant touch this!'_

He placed his hand onto his pocket, grabbing a **[Sleep Canister]** and materializing **[Boom Buster]** \- a LCI (Legendary) steampunk-futuristic mixed grenade launcher - and loading the round in.

 **(kindly ignore how I put the name please I suck at naming)**

He can load in ammo from low to the highest level, but only requiring specific kinds of ammo to use. And he has a huge amount of ammo in his void inventory.

He can also convert junk of metal into a low tier ammo, but just having able to convert it, it would take 10 piles of metal to turn into an Iron Ingot, which would then be crafted into 2 boxes of low tier ammo depending on what specified ammo though. (This may have been explain in the previous chap)

He aimed at the 2nd floor of the building and fired the round into the window.

"Ah shit!"

"Crap, move it!"

He heard some shouting before it went quiet.

Some moments afterwards, his **{Scan}** have been rendered the scavengers/scouts inside to be now unconscious, which of course they tried to get out but twas too late anyways since its a special type of gas that worked its way quickly rather than a normal one.

He went inside the building and found them, they seem to look like a rag-tag team of individuals considering their equipment and gear.

But he guessed that they may be actually be scouts from one of the Safe-Zones in the... 'Safe-Zones'... Ironic asf.

He appraised them one by one and removed their masks, revealing their faces.

First is a man who seemed to be the oldest one among them, carrying a rucksack, wearing a military pants and some kind of modified armor. He's the only one with some kind of sniper rifle, which means he is the one that shot him. He also has an assault rifle, breaching shotgun, and a futuristic-looking pistol. His job classes are **Soldier** , **Hunter** , **Specialist** and **Tracker**.

Second is a woman who's wearing a darken lab coat and with glasses. She also has a stun baton, while its not a simple-looking baton, he doubted that it could even hurt a Deman in anyways, and a magnum that seemed to be consisting incendiary rounds." Her classes are **Doctor** , **Herbalist** and a **Combatant**.

Third is girl in her younger teens; wearing some clothes that resemble as one of the militia-hunters back in Florencia but the her jacket is color dark red rather than blue. She's got the same shotgun that the militia-hunters got, as well the same pistol as the soldier. And a hunting knife as well. Her classes are **Hunter** and **Survivalist**.

And lastly the Fourth one; a boy, the one wearing crafted armor with the paint job being grey and black. He's got a crafted barbed mace that looks like it could break someone's bone easily, perfect tool for fighting against Demans but he doubted that the boy could even get close to make a hit with all that weight his wearing. The most catching appearance is his mask, its base is made of metal, but the outside seemed to be decorated with bones. Job classes are **Craftsman** , and **Mechanic**.

 _'So he's using fear as a weapon, not bad... But it doesnt work entirely on Demans though.'_

So two of them are young (militia-hunter and that craftsman), one is in her mid-thirties (the doctor), and the other (old man soldier) is possibly forties.

But one question still remains on his mind.

 _'What the hell are they doing on the 5th zone?'_ He thought before noticing a something faintly bright on the doctor's pocket. He crouched and picked it up, he was astonished by the simple and dull looking tablet compared to the holo-tablets back in his world.

Recovering himself quickly, he then read the message notification and read it.

He raised a curious brow. _'So it seems that they are looking for someone eh? Wonder who...'_ He then looked at the one who messaged them. 'The Vigilante Corps...' He glanced at the unconscious humans before putting down the tablet on the table that is on his side.

He sighed. "Welp, I got time anyways." He pulled out some cable-ties that he scavenged out not too long ago and tied them.

His mount is also gone, it will appear once he summons it again. Just like in the game.

He waited for 2 hours according to the time on the tablet. He watched some anime that he never saw before. Hellsing Ultimate, Black Lagoon, Jojo Bizzare Adventure (season 1-3 only), and some several other anime that he saw in the tablet. He still wonders why is the doctor of the presumed scouting party likes to watch Hellsing?

It may be f**king brutal but its awesome.

He may have regretted a bit on using **[Sleep Canister]** since sleeping-items can make targets - which supposed to be weaker than the target's resistance and lvl (depending) - to be asleep for at least 20-30 minutes, and while similar items that he has in stock are somewhat able to make a Players to be affected by it.

Basically the higher quality of the sleeping items, the longer the effect will apply.

But better safe than sorry... Even though they cant harm him, but if everyone in this world knows of his strength, then he will have a hard time going low profile.

No doubt about it.

The humans then grunted as one of them slowly began to wake up. _'Finally, the stupid effect is gone.'_ He turned the tablet off and placed it aside on the table.

The girl then tried to move but feeling somewhat restricted to her hands and feet. "Finally you're awake." A muffled voice grabbed the attention of the militia-hunter girl. The girl glared at him.

"Who are you?" She scowled.

He shrugged. "Just a wanderer in the streets."

"And how would you be a 'wanderer' looking like that? You're no doubt just a Deman." She hissed.

"And you're no doubt to speak to me like that when your in this situation if you havent noticed." He waved dismissively.

That caused the girl to turn back to her comrades and began on waking them up. Slowly, they all wake up of having something holding their hands and feet, not being able to move.

"I got a question for you guys." Getting their attention. "Why are you in the 5th zone?"

"Heh, let us go and we'll tell you." The boy said harshly.

"Figures..." He said before grabbing the tablet and tapped several times.

The doctor of the party widen her eyes before shouting. "W-What are you doing!? Give it back!"

"Calm down, Im not deleting your anime here. Just trying to find that- oh here it is." He showed them the notification message. "I like to ask, who are you finding this so called 'Delta Squadron'?"

"We aint telling ya shit!" The old soldier said with a scowl on his face. "And we'll keep it til our graves!"

"Yeah! Like why would we need to tell to something like you! You've given up humanity for the sake of power!" The girl shouted.

Apoc facepalmed. "Listen, I aint a f**king Deman." They all look at him in disbelief, he continued. "Do you see any f**king horns on my head? No, simply f**king no. So stop assuming that just because I f**king look sooo f**king intimidating!" He basically shut their mouths up, making them sweat slightly as well.

" *Sigh* If you still dont believe me, then I'll show you f**king idiots." He slowly removed his hat, then pulled down his hood, and removed his mask. Revealing his fake human mask. "See? F**king Im f**king human you dumb shits." While saying this, he unconsciously accidentally activated his **{Aura of Bloodlust}** , shutting their mouths ups and making them sweat waterfalls too.

Apoc noticed this quickly before tuning it off before turning his attention back to them. "Apologies, I have a bad temper." He tipped his hat apologetically.

"...Yeah? You could be a collaborator for them!" The girl retorted with hate.

 _'Looks like one of them has some grudge against the Demans...'_

"If I were one, then I'd just give you to them and they'll just do shit on whatever they want on you guys." He said simply but in a cold tone.

The group felt fear as they saw a emotionless expression on his face, as if he is just a cold killer.

"So I'll ask again, and if you answer ill let you guys go to wherever you're going, and we'll just part our ways." He loosen his tone. "Caphe'?'

"...Who are you?" The boy asked.

Apoc put on his mask. "Jim, Jim Raynor."

The soldier and doctor widen their eyes in surprise. "Jim... As in the Reaper of Florencia?" The old man said with disbelief.

Apoc titled his head. "Wait news spread so quickly? Damn, and Reaper? They gave me a title?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, they say that he- you killed Demans with just a flick of a wrist using a revolver..." He said uneasily. "And also a Tri-Horn." That caused his comrades to look at their friend with wide eyes before turning to Jim who just shrugged.

"Impossible... One person cant kill a Tri-Horn, let alone killing it once it revived!" The woman exclaimed.

"Thats because I aint normal, kid." He said coldly, making her shut up immediately. "And killing a Tri-Horn is easy peesy for me. They're just annoying insects in my way."

"..." They all look at him silently as they sweat dropped nervously.

He stood up and raised his glove, showing a tiny blade on the finger tips.

"W-What are you doing?" The boy said nervously.

Jim said nothing as he walked towards them. "D-Dont you dar-!" He cut his restraints before silently walking away.

"Cut them," He said in a cold, neutral tone. "And follow me if you want to find your friend." He then turned to the boy. "And kid, tell me why you're here, and your names as we walk."

* * *

The group then followed Jim in an uncomfortable silence.

They are simply not quite getting along ever since he radiated the blood lust accidentally, now they're going to be a bit distance from him. But its ok, since he is quite careless in his surroundings being in a party/squad, he is mostly a solo player after all.

The boy, whom seem to be ok, told introduced himself and the crew, and told him why they're here.

His name is Jack Reges, the girl's name is Samantha Rose, the old man is Henrik Shade, the woman is Jade Bloom.

Of course they still dont trust him, with the exception of Jack, who seem to be quite calm about this... _'Maybe he's like Alcatraz,'_ He mentally joked. _'Not giving a big f**k about anything.'_ He chuckled inwardly.

They've been sent to find a certain person, whose codename is 'Tailor' (bad at naming guys) but his real name is Ramon. An important individual that was sent along with several others to scout in the 5th Zone (on which they are currently in) and report anything special but never returned.

(If your confused on how the Zones look like, read Lessa the Crimson Knight manga)

They have been following him for quite a while now, walking to a part of town which is mostly an unknown territory for them.

Except for Jim/Apoc. He's been here some time now.

Demans can appear out of nowhere and ambush them, but for some reason, the place is just... Empty.

Either the rumors of this guy is real, or they're just lucky that this place is abandoned and are just somewhere else. Since they are just walking casually... On an open road.

"So... Where are we headed?" The boy said.

Jim, being on the lead. "To where your friend is at. And to let you know, he is banged up quite badly."

 _'And there are at least hundreds of people that were captured by the Demans to check on who is this 'Ramon' dude... At least I got a clue he's here, cant sure if his alive or not...'_

"You just told us that now!?" The girl, Samantha, which Jim simply nicknamed her as Sam.

"And make me guide you when I didnt really know you well enough for me to trust you before to him? Then yes, right now." He said casually.

"But you know where he is... Right?" The doctor, Jade, asked warily.

Jim slightly turned his head at her. "Didnt say that I _know_ where he is now do I?" He grinned slightly behind the mask.

"What!?" They all shouted. "But you said-"

"-Ill help you go find wherever your friend is at ok? Either you want my help to guide you around in this... Deman-filled town and I know where their spots are, and where we can take shortcuts to. Or, go on without me and you'll probably end up either dead or taken as a plaything of theirs." He interjected the girls sentence and spoke dangerously low.

' _Jeez, calm the f**k down will ya people?'_ Inside, he felt a small part of him regretted on speaking them like that.

"..." "Tch."

"Then shut up and help me search for your friend." After that he mentally messaged the **Ant Workers** to find this certain human that they have rescued, since he could tell that there is none humans that are supposed to be in buildings that look QUITE suspicious for where the human-slaves are at.

Anyways, he told them that once they managed to find human, they'll have to put him at some certain location to where he and the humans can 'save' him.

The plan is simple, pick up the man, separate their ways and move on. Quite simple eh?

Since the scouting team are distancing themselves from him and are warily, it will be going quite well.

But there is a chance for it not going to well all all.

Expect the unexpected. May nothing surprise you.

He has a goal to reach and wasting time would also mean lives are losing as well. He may be cocky, arrogant and preferred if anything goes in his way which he does often at times, he doesnt like to see living beings suffering in agony, thats only for the assholes.

* * *

 **Yes yes, this story is quite underrated and by no means to be my lowest-read interesting story of all.**

 **But if you wish to know why I make this story and put my broken-sht-kind-of-writing is because i got moods to do.**

 **Just simply think this story is one of things I put my emotions separately.**

 **You'd understand, but if you dont? Then i f**king doubt you get the meaning behind all those words I've put in my stories since I write and speak nonsense to both public and private.**

 **I wouldnt even try to abandon this story and much as well continue along with it.**

 **Why? Guess answers like that can be found if you read its meaning and understand it closely...**

 **Brace yourselves for the next chapter if you wish...**


	6. Time to leave

**No bs introductions for this one.**

 **You all know what to do here, and so on.**

 **Just enjoy what I've wrote, cause I got to deal with grieving at the moment...**

* * *

Some time of walking for awhile, they've reached their destination. Which is a warehouse around the commercial district, formerly used for the Deman Slavers.

Luckily he had told his summons to clean some things up before going down and wipe out the next Slaver warehouses and rescue the enslaved humans.

"Were here," He opened the door. He turned his head around just to see that they are still cautious at their surroundings, well except for the kid Jack who seemed to be inexperienced in those kinds. "Dont worry, everything's clear in about a mile radius."

As they went in, he looked at the guy, Ramon, who was sleeping soundly at a makeshift bed.

"Ramon!" The girl Samantha ran towards the sleeping dude without care. Followed by the doctor of the group, no doubt to check his condition. _'She knows him? Huh, she must be a good actor if she hid it that well from before...'_

"He's asleep, so like I said, dont worry." He went towards a nearby cooler filled with drinks. "Found the guy among the Slave Warehouses, saved him and some in time, cant say for the others though." He half lied, though all the enslaved humans were malnourished, but they will live. And for the others he'd mentioned, there were other humans who have died before he had reached them.

He does have some resurrection items, but only in limited number.

"He's well, and his stabilized." The doctor said, no doubt she had checked the man's condition. "He is just sleeping."

"Like I said before, dont worry about it." Apoc/Jim said casually. "Perfectly fine."

"Ramon..." With his senses heighten, he could hear the girl whisper. Her tone sounds like he is either a lover or her sibling or just someone related. Maybe a best friend or something.

Who knows?

"Now we found him, we need to move." The soldier man said. "Demans may come around." He was looking outside the window in cover, keeping an eye outside if the area is surrounded, which isnt since like few miles radius of the area is like seriously clean of life.

With the exception of animals though, not affected.

"Calm down, nothing is around here..." He drank before giving out a sigh. "But you best get out of here as soon as you can. Demans tend to recover this place, and by place I meant the area."

"What makes you say that?" The doctor said with a raised brow.

"Because... You'd never know whats out there better than I do." He grinned. "Truth is, I just want you guys out of this place and go back to... Wherever you came from." He said dismissively.

The group looked at him with uncertainty printed on their faces. "Dont worry, its not like I have a radio lying around here, report it to the Demans, have you getting chased, and who knows? Get enslaved?" That only narrow their eyes more.

 _'The truth is quite a kill joy...'_

"Again dont worry, once you leave, no one and nothing will follow you back... Except for those things out there anyway..." He thought outloud at that last part, which made Jim to slap himself on the face mentally on that mistake.

"What you say?" The middle aged man said with venom on his tone. "There are still Demans out there!?" He yelled.

"You do know that it was a sarcastic comment right?" He said casually.

"Can you two just be quiet!?" The girl, Sam, screamed. "Please!?"

"..." Silence emerged in the room, Jim glanced onto the soldier man, who was glaring at him before letting out a 'tch' and looking away.

Jim just hummed before slowly walking towards the exit. "And where do you think your going?" But looks like he'll be sticking with them for some time...

He stopped and turned around. "What do you think? Im leaving."

*Click* "I dont think so..."

He slowly turned his head around, it was the doctor, Jade, pointing her pistol at him. "You are going to answer my questions truthfully, and if I feel its a lie, I will shoot you." She said coldly.

He lowered his head and sighed heavily. _'This is going to be one of those dramatic moments huh?'_

"J-Jade..."

"Sam grab him and prepare to leave, this has to be a trap. He wouldnt carelessly lead us to Ramon now would he?"

"Jade, put the gun down!" Henrik shouted. "This isnt going to f**king help the situation!"

"This situation's only going to get more tense if this shit doesnt answer my questions; what _did_ you do to him?" She said with a bit of venom in her tone.

". . .You really dont trust me do you?" He said plainly. "He is sleeping peacefully, saved him, and did the treatments."

"You did, but how come we havent encountered any Demans huh?"

He sighed. "Like I said, I took care of them."

"Again, bullshit. This area is heavily populated with Demans, and that the place seem to look quite abandoned is unnatural. That would being the possibility of you killing them all, or you collaborating with them."

"Didnt I just explained this when I just captured you all? I mean, that time was quite an opportunity to like... do things with you guys." He muttered at the last part.

". . .The man's got a point, Jade. Put the gun down."

"He could be lying about that." She darted her eyes around, seeing a rope nearby. "Jack, tie him with that rope next to me."

Jack hesitated before going to the rope. Jade twitched the gun. "Give the bag."

Jim raised his hands. "Alright, just chill." He said before opening his bag and tossing it to her. "Go ahead and look, I got nothing in there." Luckily they didnt see that smirk on his face with that mask he wore.

Jack went to him, tying him with the rope. "Sorry about this man."

Jim shrugged. "Nah, its fine. No harm done." He said cheerfully.

As Jade was searching through his back, all she could find was some metal scraps, few snacks, and junk. "Where is the rest?" She pointed the gun at him again.

"What rest?" He raised a brow.

"This is all junk, where is the rest?"

"Dunno what your talking about madam, that's all I got. Although I also have some weapons in me but it seems my hands are restricted."

". . .Jack search him."

Jack looked at her then to Jim, unsure if he will do it. "Its ok, just make it fast though, I dont like someone touching me, makes me kinda ticklish."

The boy hesitated before reluctantly searched him. Luckily for Jim, he only has his **[Ranger Sequoia]** out.

Not that they didnt count a dagger within his leggings... Didnt check that low of course...

"Kid, kindly mind the gun please? Do not damage it or steal it from me, it is my only weapon..."

Jack looked at Jade, then back to him. Unsure on what do to with the man's pistol, he just placed it on a nearby table.

Jim feeling satisfied on the boy's action, Jade appeared out of nowhere infront of him and pressed the tip of the pistol onto his head.

"Shut up..." She growled.

"Would you kindly not, please? I mean, why wouldnt you just kill me already?" He grunted.

"..." She didnt answer as she just smacked him at the neck using the pistol's handle, which made him collapse...

Or did it?

"What?" She said incredulously.

"Hmmm, nice try but no. You cant knock me out." He smiled.

She growled with a scowl on her face. "Get over here..." She grabbed Jim by his collar, dragging him to a chair nearby and forcing him down to sit. "Now, start talking."

"About what?" He said confused. "I cant talk anything unless you-"

"Where are the others?"

"...Who?"

"The other prisoners, where are they?"

He glanced around, noticing the others seeing him in suspicion. "Gone... Found several buildings that were supposed to be full of people? Gone." He said plainly.

"What the hell do you mean 'gone'.?" She pressed the pistol hard onto his head.

"Hey, that hurt!" He said.

"Tell me!? What the hell do you mean 'gone'?" She asked again. "Tell me or I swear, your brains will be on the floor."

"Gone, vanished, aint there no more. No traces of them being dragged out forcefully, and go ahead and shoot me. I got nothing to live anyway..." He said, as he stared at her eyes coldly.

Jade could swear that she saw a glow on the man's eyes.

"Go ahead, I either told you a lie or the truth, so go on. Shoot me in the head, do it twice; make sure I'm really dead." He dared.

Jade narrowed her eyes as she actually seem to look like she is really going to shoot.

"J-Jade, dont do it. If you do, who knows what might happen?"

"Jade, put the gun down." The old man said calmly, trying to defuse the situation. "If you kill him now, and like the kid says; who knows what will happen... So if you kill him now, it will release a trigger to whatever the hell is out there, planned..."

Tense silence was on the scene right now. Jim is quite calm, even on what is happening right now. He'd panicked if he were still normal person, but his senses of knowing that his body is practically powerful against almost anything; he is still certain there is something out there that can definitely f**k with him.

He is quite tempted to say: _"Come mon motherfucker, I dare you. I fucking dare you. Come mon, shoot me, shoot me!"_ That kind of talk.

Jade just stared at him before putting the gun down. She then leaned forward, and whispered into his ear. "Im not making your wish come true..."

 _'Oh please, you will...'_ Jim held back his tongue from sprouting those words.

* * *

After some moments later, for Sam's grace with her reunion with Ramon, they moved.

Henrik was carrying Ramon on his back, whilst Sam keeping Jim with them, gun pointed at him; incase he runs away. The rest held their weapons at ready, having guard down deep in hostile territory, which they didnt know has been obviously swept clean.

 _'Why do I have a feeling I've been forgetting something?'_ He thought for quite awhile before a light bulb just clicked.

 _'Oh my god...'_ He hung his head. _'Why did I forget my horse...?'_

He then made a mentally command for his horse to come to him. Its actually just several blocks far from them.

Though, if his mount made contact with the group, they might shoot it. But since he had a feeling that their weapons, likewise, wouldnt be able to put damage to it? That's just guessing.

"Would you guys just chill?" He spoke up. "There aint no more Demans around this area, got abandoned, so just put your weapons down before you start shooting at maybe a human, who knows?"

"Just be quiet, you're lucky were gonna bring you back for questioning."

He turned to the girl, and as if he rose a brow. "What do you mean, questioning? You know that you could just ask me like several moments ago?"

"This place was too dangerous to interrogate, and were deep in Deman's territory, and just shut up traitor!"

"Traitor? Oh please, that'd be my friend." He said like it was a fact.

They all turned to him with suspicious gaze, except for Jack. "Where is he then?" Jade said dangerously.

"Somewhere, not here of course. Just... Somewhere." He said before turning to where his horse should appear.

Before anyone of them could speak, Jack had a small chill he felt, he looked around and saw something moving from the corner... "Uh guys, theres something moving at that corner."

They all looked to what direction he mentioned, they froze almost instantly when they fully saw the figure.

It was a horse...

Not just a normal horse.

It looked like the devil's horse. Everytime it walked, it leaves a trail of smoking footprints.

They all instinctively aimed their weapons at it out of fear. "Wait! Dont!" Jim shouted in worry. "Dont shoot at it!"

"What are you saying!? That is **NOT** a normal _horse_!" Jack almost screamed in fear.

"What do we do!?" Sam almost panicked.

The horse was moving towards them, not seemingly hostile, but its monstrous enough to be a threat.

The group still stood their ground, they couldnt move their feet as they seemed to be glued onto the ground.

Jim just slowly walked towards the horse.

"H-hey! Where do you think you're going!? Get back here!" Henrik shouted.

Jim slowly turned towards them, he ripped the ties off, making them more surprised. "You got what you wanted... Go back to where you came from..." He said darkly...

As Jim and his mount drew closer, Jim patted the horse's head several times, to which his mount seem to like it.

This only caused the group to be more... You know... Dumbfounded shocked.

Jim got on it, taking one last look at the group. He simply draw out his **[Ranger Sequoia]** he had secretly snatched it back when they weren't looking quite well.

"Ill be taking my weapon back... And this may be the last time that you will see me... And people may not believe what you saw here, so... Adios." He said before turning his horse around.

The group tried to move, but as they struggle, they couldnt. Their bodies refused to move.

At that moment, all they could do is watch as the man, no, the devil rode away with his horse... They would try to shoot back at him when they could move again, well able to, but sensing dread from that devil?

No, they couldnt...

All they could do is let fear take within them...

* * *

 **Shtty chapter, I know.**

 **And for the reason its short? This story aint really prioritized quite well...**

 **Anyways, ill be on my way back to the main story now, would take time to upload it since its going to be like almost 10k words for that sht story.**

 **Anyways, review what you can or want to.**

 **And if you hate this story, dont review it, just f**king dont read it and go be on your way. You dont have any f**King authority to judge people's writing unless you know what the fuck your saying.**

 **Kek?**

 **See ya...**

 **Got a discord link in the prof if you want...**

 **(Fake)**


	7. Let them know

**Read and ignore this line**

* * *

*Crunch*

"Jeez, is it really that far?"

It has been some time now since he had walked, or properly to say 'rode' away from the group. And he is currently on a highway. He had already passed through the 5th Zone, so there isnt really anything happening in the 4th zone he is currently in.

He would have encountered Demans by now, but either it was his sheer of pure luck that he put into, or simply just coincidence?

Its gotta be the former.

He kinda like what he had see at their faces. Their reactions truly humored him greatly.

 _'Heheh, though I also feel bad... Meh, no regrets now!'_ He chewed another chip.

He then glanced another look at his map and slowly oriented his location with it.

"Jeez, might have reached there for another several hours." He grunted in annoyance.

He is technically and literally miles away from the fking entrance to the next zone. He'd be quite expecting it to be guarded, but not too guarded since... Meh.

All of his summoned monsters were following him were hidden and by a distance. **Fly Trappers** being invisible from the above, **Worker Ants** burrowing underground as they follow him, and **Warrior Ants** using the forests and camouflaging their presence as they move.

And he had just found out several hours ago that they are somewhat permanent. And summoning other monsters and leaving his previous ones behind seemed to be waste of his MP and kinda leaving behind a trail for others to possibly follow.

After several hours of his ass getting numb from the ride, the **Fly Trappers** flew down and informed him about some 'strange vehicle going towards a wide road along with a human in a strange black, metal steed' about a mile away.

 _'Humans? Are they the same ones? No, doubt that they would even search for me after what happened.'_ "What is the appearance of the human in a metal steed?"

 _ **"The one on a metal steed is a male blonde, yellow spiky hair, and wears a red headgear that covers his left eye. He wears red and black clothing."**_ The trapper spoke in a crackling-like voice. Jim slightly widen his eyes from this.

 _'It might be this 'Crimson Knight'... Hmmm, would be quite interesting to know him.'_ "Observe them more, and notify me on where they are headed."

 _ **"Yes, master."** _It bowed before its form vanished from naked eye.

 _'Lets see where they are.'_ He quietly cast **{Scan}** and was 'pointed' to which direction they are.

His senses told him that they are coming nearby the highway he is in, however, they seemed to be taking the overpass ahead of him.

He grinned coolly before making his horse to be moving faster. As he did so, it moved almost the same speed as a car.

 ***Timeskip to about an hour later***

He noticed a big ass roofed construct ahead of him. It is really damn big and its walls wide enough that you could see the spread of it, almost like a dome.

 _'So the next zone is probably that bigass building ahead...'_ He looked down at his map, before checking his location. He shrugged carelessly. _'Meh, at least its in front of me.'_

As he moved closer, he saw a huge bright light and the sounds of muffled explosion from the distance. "Jeez, did they just get into a fight?" He chuckled lowly. "Need to get there fast then, come mon buddy."

The horse snorted affirmatively before making itself faster than before, faster than a high-speed car being chased by the police in high-tech vehicles that can reach up to mach 10- *Ahem* Excuse me.

He used **{Scan}** again on the entrance and sensed almost a like a clustered group of Demans chasing the signatures, oddly enough there is a Deman with the group with makes it strange.

Then again, he resurrected that chief's daughter from a zombie-like condition of a Deman.

 _[Trappers, move in and assist the humans. Kill all the Demans attacking them]_

They all acknowledged the order and replied 'Yes Master' or 'Yes Creator'.

He would have just used **{Blink}** and save their asses, but not using his summons as they just be on kinda standby seems to be selfish and maybe a waste? Yeah seems like it.

As he reached to the entrance, he could hear gunshots going off deep in the tunnel.

The tunnel itself is literally darkness, but its nothing for him since he could see through it like day. But still, the deeper the tunnel goes, its dark.

He could see flashes of light, meaning gunfire, but only barely.

"Jeez thats alot of frigging Demans, do they just go in groups?" He said nothing afterwards before riding his horse fast.

He could have swore he heard someone shouting some words like "Chicken Chicken!" and "Well Roasted!". Someone's having fun.

Flashes of crackling sounds of... Lighting? And then afterwards explosion in front of him by a distance.

 _'Going nearer every second.'_ He smiled. He'd like to observe this odd group more. Wondering how they managed to kill off a huge ass group of Demans literally chasing their asses on foot.

He stopped, with his summons following him as they also stopped behind him. He sensed that they are moving now, but are taking an alternate route.

He smiled. _'Time to follow them.'_

* * *

Some time later, he spotted a makeshift barricaded wall, debris and junk made half from it.

The place they stopped by is really... Gotta say, made out of junk and sht. Like seriously, so many padded materials around and some scraps of metal.

Junk and all sht are nothing and worthless to all eyes, but to him?

Its **PARADISE!**

Ignore that.

He had ordered his **Fly Trappers** to check out the main route, if its guarded, then he'll just follow these guys if they have a plan for it.

He wouldnt want to grab attention now, lest that something in this world may sensed him and try to either subjugate him or kill him.

 _'Just like other novels.'_ He thought jokingly.

Anyways, he already had hidden his presence surely, nothing and no one can literally sense him unless they have specialized magic or skill on countering it. But the chances of that happening is literally little to none.

His ears then picked up a conversation from the human group.

"-ay have been wrong. Something's off with this kid, lets leave." A rough, old voice said in a shallow tone. The adult around, was wearing in a complete black attire, with some makeshift combat gear.

"Yeah, but he gave us snacks. But lets leave after we finish them all." A younger but he sound experienced in battle. A blonde teen wearing red and black jacket and black pants. And he had a headgear that covered his left eye.

Definitely the 'Crimson Knight'.

There are also some others.

He'd guessed that the female Deman with them would either be helping them out or... He cant guessed the other. But the Deman girl is quite young-looking. Wearing in her Gothic like attire that makes it up with all Demans around... Weird tastes.

Seriously, the girl is wearing a revealing attire.

While the other two females, or girls. One is probably around the 20s, and the other is a kid with a pony tail. Imagine their attire with a mix of civilian and survival clothing.

And other male rummaging some pile of oddly-shaped steel rods with numbers on them. He wore yellow shirt and pants. Had a light pinkish pony tail hair. But he is younger compared to others.

He'd checked their stats and all, but the conversation seemed to get interesting.

"But how is it for a human living in the 4th zone...?"

"You saw that 'chicken' thing didnt you? I'd guess he fights for a living or something."

"Still, what the hell is this bastard doing making us wait for hours?"

"*Ahem!* Hey, if you have some business with us, hurry up and tell us. Were busy."

"Heh~, no need to rush. This place is safe." The yellow boy said reassuringly.

"Are there any other people living in the 4th zone other than you?" The CrimsonF8ker asked.

"Oh, you mean humans? Of course!" He said enthusiastically. "But they're... slaves of Deman though." He said slowly on the last part.

"Then what are you?" The Crimson blonde asked deeply. "Part of the militia?"

The yellow teen chuckled. "All of you guys are sure in a rush, Im not part of any milita. But I do supply them with weapons."

"Weapons? You supply them weapons?!"

'Wait he supplies them?'

"Yep. Lexter Razor, Lexter L2, Lexter Shotgun 4..." He pointed out to some weapons. "I dont mean to brag but everything you guys have are made by me. Im Lexter, you see."

 _'Ah, so thats the reason where they got all the weapons...'_ He though back on Florencia's weaponry, wondering how and where do they even get the weapons. So originally thought that they are some usual weapons in this world, but they are actually weapons to deal against the Demans.

"You guys didnt recognize the genius weapon manufacturer, Lexter? Well, its no surprise since I never stepped outside the 4th zone anyways..." He grabbed a seat. "Well, now you guys know. Strange enough too, I also know about you guys."

"Your the Crimson Knight, arent you?" He pointed to the obviously Crimson Knight person of a dude. Favk. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

He paused. "Although, I didnt think you'd have this many people with you. Not that it changes anything really... You all are heading towards the 1st zone right?"

That made crimson blonde and the Deman girl seemed to jumped a bit.

"Well since you're heading there anyways, take me there while your at it." He said happily.

"WHAT!?" The group exclaimed in surprise.

 _'Jeezus that was loud.'_ He instantly covered his ears as he recoiled his head back. His senses are quite sensitive, and the tunnel made it echo, so its worse.

"What the hell are you planning to do when you reached there? Ya think were just gonna go sight-seeing in that place-"

"I know, yeah..." He interjected. "But I also got an important mission. One that wont surely lost to yours." He raised his metal staff. "Im going to carve a path of light."

"...The heck is that?" The rusty ol dude said.

Lexter chuckled. "Im gonna create a pathway between the 8th and the 1st zone. A pathway that will lead us back to our homeland."

"Between the 8th and the 1st?"

That widen his eyes. 'So thats the reason, so they are completely cut off from communications to the mainland... True enough, that old man did explained about it to me when I lied about being in a coma *chuckle* but didnt not expect that.'

"And you're going to do that by yourself? Do you really think thats possible?"

Lexter laughed lightly. "Hoho~, looks like I'm being doubted." He slowly twisted the staff, and suddenly it lit up in blue lighting. Surprisingly enough, he isnt getting electruted even he touched the electricity of it. "Only I know whether if its possible or not. And this here isnt any old stick. This is..." He paused.

He seemed to look at the Deman girl.

He quickly turned the staff off and threw it aside. "Ah well, you two wouldnt get it even if I explained. But then, thats all it matters~."

"What the hell...-" "-Is this runt trying to say...!?"

The old dude and the crimsonfuckr said irritatingly.

"Anyways, whats important aint my goal, but the deal I'm giving yall. I can fill your trunk to the brim with weapons, and I can also make them for you." He said. "As long you take me to the 1st zone that is..."

 _'Heh, this kid got balls.'_ He smirked.

"Do you really think you'll make it to the 1st zone alive?" The crimsonfuckr said darkly.

"Who knows?" Lexter said with a smug smile. "Isnt it same for you guys?"

The blonde knight stood up, continuing on with his darkly expression. "I dont know if your simply being arrogant for what you do, but... Dont think that there will be anyone to save your as when it counts."

Lexter just whistled and shrugged without care. "Like I said, who knows?" That smug smile still printed on his face.

 _'Going straight to hell... And kinda surprising to how advanced the weapons he has made... I would like to grab an example of it.'_ He grinned.

The group gathered their equipment and went on. Jim just slowly think on what kind of weapons he would make up ideas from this kid Lexter.

They took few turns and arrived at the place, but however the tunnel was caved in.

They all went out of their vehicles and walked to a nearby wall. Jim could notice there is a lever at the wall that Lexter was at. 'Ah, so its a utility gateway.'

"-ntrance is actually over here~ Just trust in the Lexter~." The kid said 'smoothly'.

As he cranked down the lever, the door slowly opened upwards.

He saw that the crimson blonde quickly blocked the Deman's view from the sun? He quickly understood and found out that another Deman's weakness is the sun, but if this were another Deman's territory, then how is it occupied by them when they'd get burned from the sun? Unless. . .

He immediately heard from one of the humans that the place had a roof? _'Ah, so the Demans probably put a bigass light bulb on the ceiling.'_

"-everything you see here is artificial. From the sky to the clouds."

 _'Ok, now I seriously deduce that their technology is quite advanced for a world like this.'_ He deadpanned inwardly. _'But its still low compared to mine, heh.'_

"-You all remember the artificial suns that were being made a year back right? I aint really sure what went on but... That technology is being used by the Demans now." He said darkly. "A lamp that pumps out light without sunlight. In the 4th zone, the Demans called this sun, the _"All-seeing Eye"_."

 _'If I could see the damn sun, then I'd judge on who the hell named that sht.'_ He thought irritated. He could go outside at the exit, but he doesnt have anything that makes himself invisible. Unless he wants to use _that_ item, then it'd be a waste.

After some grumbling in the conversation he heard from the survivors, Ill just call them that now, Lexter brought up a bag full of... clothes?

Then Lexter goes on about Demans not using firearms and it goes against their beliefs of their 'god-given powers' and same reason why they dont use cars as they are literally fast as cars.

And thinking about 'beliefs', his former clan master; Alcatraz, would have a field trip of arguing about religion and sht.

Seriously, that man is a man of faith. Talk anything that regards about the Lord Above, then he'd spurt stuff about the 'Word of Truth' and etc.

Surprisingly, he didnt go on a Crusade back in YGGDRASIL. Hell, he was even tempted, even with Khorne that one brutal man, to name the damn clan as "The Inquisition".

Anyways, not able to carry around firearms and vehicle would put them at a great disadvantage, but it will also give them a extremely low profile.

 _'Which actually makes sense in a way.'_

And almost at the end of the argument, it was confirmed that the little person, which Jim honestly thought was a kid, was not actually a kid but a midget. Almost a size of a gnome.

 _'This world is very strange. . .'_ He swear that he felt a shiver going up to his spine the moment the midget said **"You think Im a f**king kid you bastard?"**

After some time later, which Lexter has light bruises from that scolding of a midget ago, they ditched their firearms and vehicles behind.

He quietly followed from behind, with his summoned monsters out of the tunnel system, the **Fly Trappers** went to their flight advantage taking to the skies, the **Workers** going burrowing underground as they follow as they can, and the **Warriors** giving some distance as to not alert them.

And meanwhile, this smug ass insect-player bastard just fancy walked from behind.

Following the disguised group for awhile, he had checked their stats. They were mostly around lvl 8-10, them being humans and sht, with the exception of Lexter being lvl 15 and the Deman girl being around lvl 26.

However, the highest one is the Crimson Knight, a human, but he find it kinda weird and surprising about him.

He's level is right about 62. The highest one he's ever seen at this world.

Unlike that 'Zombified' or 'Reincarnated' Deman from before was about lvl 40+ but this one? This takes the cake.

The group headed towards a region of an residential area. The place is actually low on Deman population, but there are also a fair number of Humans in it, he'd guessed that they are slaves...

 _'Deal with them later...'_ But he pitied them. No one should be a slave, or IS a slave to anyone.

Servant, understandable, but a slave?

Even SoulX, the most cold f**king bastard he managed to make friends with, agreed with this term of a moral.

As they slowly reached in the residences, he noticed that a fog is covering the place.

He wondered if it is the works of this roofed place.

"-may be giving off scent of humans." The voice of the old man said with concern. "And why the hell is the fog so damn thick here?"

He managed to hear their conversation now within his hearing vicinity.

"This region is quite far from the center of the city. Thanks to that, the artificial clouds settled on the bottom. And thanks to that too, not many Demans live around this parts. So this place is pretty safe... Mostly." Lexter corrected.

Jim looked around and saw the place is covered in dry blood. Hell, even the damn place is stench in blood.

 _'Genocidal flash backs going on.'_ He shuddered.

Back in his world, he personally saw men and women bloodied, some of them lost few of their limbs. Covered up corpses, and soldiers running around the are-

He shook his head from those memories. He was young, too damn young at that time.

And that didnt even happened too long ago...

He slowly placed his hand onto his heart and quietly muttered. "All is well... All is well." He breathed in and out slowly, controlling his breathing as he did his best to focus on the present, and put those horrible memories aside.

Now is not the time to hear the dead's screaming from the past.

Walking for some time now, the group seemed to 'arrived' at their destination. Almost thinking this was a whole waste of f**king time for some reason, he noticed Lexter opening up a big case, that inside of it is some kind of a metallic plank?

He isnt sure, but guessing on what the kid is saying. Its a 'path'. Not really sure by his words, but he could guess that its somekind of a checkpoint or a pointer.

Tuning out some parts of their conversation, he sensed several sources of evil presence from a distance coming from the farmlands. Although he cannot see due to the heavy fog obscuring his view, but he could sense that they are coming...

He returned his sight back to the group again, seeing they are talking with each other about something, he noticed the Deman girl looking at a random direction.

He looked to where she is looking at, and he saw a Deman in a farmer's clothing just sitting there and watching them.

 _[Warriors...]_

 _[Yessss, masster?]_

 _[Close your distance to the Human group, do not reveal yourselves, but once I say the signal, protect and aid them]_

The Warrior ant hissed in confirmation before Jim disconnected the link. _'Time to see what they are capable of.'_ He grinned.

Seeing the Lexter guy suddenly calling out to the Dema farmer, who had walked towards them. They were conversing, not noticing the figures coming towards their position.

He rubbed his eyes out of annoyance, before a sound of loud 'THUMPING' was heard.

 _'F**king finally, you're here.'_ He thought.

He could finally see their figures. They are basically Demon-like monsters...

 _'Horned Demonic Goats? The hell?'_ He used **{Scan}** just to be sure... _'Nope, definitely not Horned Demonic Goats.'_ He sighed in relief. The group on trying to deal will actually have a hard time dealing damage onto those physical-resistant f**kers.

Though they are weaker than the Horned Goats. Because those annoying sh*ts are several times weaker than them. Around lvl 30.

One of them charged onto the group, only hitting the Deman farmer. He is quite sure that the dude is dead. Literally, there were cracks on the wall. . .

The group were suddenly separated, the Crimson F**ker and Lexter stayed behind, trying to fight on the Demon-like monsters before them. While the Deman girl with the 3 Humans ran away.

The Crimson Knight's left arm was suddenly engulfed in bright flames.

 _'So that's his ability... I wonder if there are people like him.'_ He smiled to the thought.

He quietly ordered several Warriors and a dozen Workers to follow them. But only to aid them when it is needed, and will protect them once they have shown themselves.

He quietly and slowly sat as he watched the fight between the Deman monsters and the two Humans in a standoff, is about to begin.

* * *

Lucy and the others ran, heading back to the car that was in the tunnel, which is going to be a btch to go to as it is seriouslyyyy long f**King away.

Anyways, she told the others to run ahead, as she noticed another dog abomination in front of her, staying to deal with it. Readying her barbed chains.

However, that isnt the real purpose.

She smelled a familiar scent.

And she would greet her.

But, sadly, it isnt the same person she met long ago.

Its just some pawn, clouded with the same scent of the said person, here to greet her.

She looked at the abomination in front of her, the thing is female, but the torso part is completely gone; only the spine showing like its a support.

The giant dog abomination attacked her, though it is a bit slower than her, it still caught her.

The 'dog' pinned her down, waiting for orders on what to do with her.

"Aldebaran is completely still... It is waiting for orders on what to do with you." The Deman smirked.

"Impossible..." She muttered. "These dogs dont have consciousness."

"Heh, of course." The Deman chuckled. "When the dark powers remain in the body, it goes with the wild resulting in the 'dogs' you know."

"However, sometimes the consciousness remains after they have been liberated from their bodies. They have reached to a point closest to god. Calling these angels isnt just a play on words."

 _'So it has a consciousness and even a heart... Could that be why it resembles like a Human?'_ She thought as she saw gaps of unprotected part of the heart.

She struggled to get her arms out, and saw a finger from the dog. She then pulled the nail with all her strength, thus resulting of the pain of the dog letting her go as it roared in pain.

"Hyyahhhhhhhh!" She let out a cry as she grabbed the nail, and jumped towards the unprotected heart and stabbed it...

Or did she?

She felt pain from her side. She slowly looked at it, she was stabbed by a dagger.

By this punk Deman.

"Who's heart do you think you're trying to attack, in front of me no less." He slowly grabbed her head, pushing the hair aside. "Pity... Quite a pity... If you had attained the dark powers, you would not have died in vain. That power is not bestowed on just anyone you know?"

He continued. "For a traitor such as you... You will never be able to attain that-ARGH!" An acid spit stopped him from continuing on speaking.

She looked at the scene before her in surprise. Did someone came to rescue her? Was it them?

"Who the hell did that!?" He screamed in pain. "I will make you suffer!"

A sounds of mandibles clacking with each other could be heard.

The Warrior Ants slowly moved forward, with the Worker Ants behind acting as range support.

Lucy looked at the giant ants, the ones in front were bigger and have heavily armored carapace compared to the ones behind. But she could see that one of them has liquid slowly dripping from its mandibles.

"What the hell are-!" He was suddenly shot at the face, with several bolts on his face, and fell down in pain.

Apparently these fuckers are quite tough.

She looked to her left, some kind of a humanoid bee? Wearing tattered camo clock. In their claws? Are some kind of crossbows? Who uses them anymore?

 _"Protect the Demannn girlllll"_ It hissed protectively.

The Warriors rushed and bit the legs of the dog with their mandibles. The dog trying to shake them off, but the Warriors have strength that can make them carry a f**King 5-story building. Seriously these ants are f**king strong.

 _'Are they... Trying to save me?'_ Lucy thought as she placed pressure on the wound, slowing down the bleeding. Her healing regeneration will do most of the work.

She noticed the tough-armored ants trying to bit the dog down into pieces. "Hey!... Hey!" She shouted, grabbing several ant's attention. "Get the heart!" She motioned the unprotected heart of the dog, they noticed what she meant and did so.

The slimmer ants spit acid shots onto the heart of the dog as it roared in pain.

She noticed the child-sized bee beside her. _"Are you allllright?"_ It clicked its mandibles.

"What... Are you a bee?" She said in wonder. All her time in her life, she never saw these... beings before. Like, never. And they arent the dogs that were made by the Demans.

 _Literally, they are insects._

 _"Yesss, I am a Fly Trapper. And your wound,"_ It motioned its claw to her injury. _"we can healllll you up."_ It pulled out a small vial with its contents of seemingly bright green liquid.

 _"Pleaseee apply this to your wound, it willll heallll up fasssster."_ It said.

She had 2nd thoughts about this, but considering that this wouldn't hurt to try, she opened the bottle and poured its contents onto her wound.

She was quite surprised that her regeneration suddenly sped up much several times than before. The wound quickly closed in together, leaving no traces of wound, or making a scar.

The dog made its final roar of living, before falling down lifelessly. None of the ants have died, and only the Warriors received light wounds, while the Workers received none as they were staying in a safe distance to fire their acid spit. Range support people, range support.

The Deman pawn pulled out one of the bolts sticking out from his cheek, and looked to the fallen dog. "N-no... Aldebaran!" He cried out.

Before the asshole could even do anything, a Warrior suddenly appeared from behind and grabbed his head, lifting him up. "Argh! L-Let me go!" He tried on freeing himself, but found it useless.

The strength and power of a giant f**king ant dwarf a normal Deman's when it comes to that. Speed however? Maybe not.

"W-wait!" She exclaimed. Getting the attention of the lead Fly Trapper. How is it different from others? Well it is bigger than the normal ones, and has a marking on its cloak that its higher than its normal brethren. "Dont kill him yet. Let... Let me ask him something."

The bee clacked its mandibles slowly before nodding its head, giving her permission to talk to the punkass bastard.

She nodded in thanks before facing the wounded Deman. "Where is she?"

The Deman mumbled in confusion. "'She'? When you say that... Do you mean the lord?" He said.

Lucy looked at him with raised brow. "Dont get so cocky...! Do you think you'll be able to do as you please once you are in her presence?! You're not-!"

" **ENOUGH.** "

A loud, powerful voice made them jump a bit. They all glanced and looked to where the source of the voice was.

"Looking for me~?" A small, sweet female voice.

A girl was sitting on a roof, dangling her legs slowly. "Its been a while, hasnt it Lucy?" The girl was wearing a thick, black jacket, wearing EXTREMELY short f**king revealing shorts, and wearing long pink socks, and black combat boots.

The insects then readied themselves for a fight.

"Mindy-Mindy..." She muttered.

"M-My lord!"

"Man~. To think that we'd meet each other like this." She jumped down, and in her hand is a large spiked club. "So the intruder was you!?" She said with a grin.

"So you are the 'lord'?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! Quite a role too!" She exclaimed happily. "Well anyways, putting that aside... For a dainty little kitten like you... You surely made a heck of a mess here, didnt ya?" The Warrior ants then stood at the side of Lucy, ready for a fight. "And are these little pests yours?"

 _"We areeee summoneddd by the Great Masssterr to protect herrr, fallleeenn one. We arrreee nott servantsss of thisss girlll."_ The leading Fly Trapper found her statement quite offensive and hissed with venom as it aimed its crossbow at her.

"M-My lord! Please help! Aldebaran was-!" Before the Deman could continue speaking, the ant holding him smashed the f**ker to the ground, making him unconscious, and almost dead from that, and before throwing him aside.

The girl smiled with satisfaction. "Ahhh~. Thank you for doing that. He is quite pathetic... Struggling against someone like you?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes with seriousness. She readied her chains, putting it in a position on where she could attack and defend simultaneously. "Mindy-Mindy... Please... I can help you..."

"Help me? Oh please, what could you possibly help me with!?" She exclaimed with annoyance. "And since it looks like I'd have trouble with these pests of yours..." A dark aura surrounded her, as her skin turns paler, and extra horns coming out from her head. "I would have to play with you as a Penta-Horn~." She giggled manically.

Several Fly Trappers then fired bolts at her, to which she dodged them.

The Workers then did some suppressing fire to the Deman Lord, she dodged their shots, but speckles of acid got underneath her clothing.

"Argh!" It didnt actually hurt her, but it did stung her quite a btch. It felt like hot water on exposed skin.

The Warriors appeared in front of her, having to crush her with their mandibles.

But she isnt that easy to deal with.

She hit one of the Warriors aside, making it crash onto a building. While smashing her club onto one's head, it made a small crack, but this was enough to stun it for awhile.

She grinned as she put half of her strength and smashed the ant's head to the ground, but this didnt happen as chains wrapped around her club, preventing her to hit the ant.

"Stop it Mindy-Mindy!" She shouted. "We can help each other out!"

"Shut it! The decision has been chosen already, and its too late now!"

Lucy gritted her teeth in frustration. Wanting to help her old friend, but not wanting to have her saviors? Die from this.

She has to stop her.

Mindy-Mindy still kept on smashing, several Workers have been killed, some were heavily injured, the Warriors are heavily damaged but are still capable on fighting. The Fly Trappers were the only ones keeping distance and have the agility to dodge and keep distance from her.

This annoyed her greatly, so she focused on getting one of them at least.

"You're mine!" She leaped, creating a crater as she did, towards the lead Fly Trapper who had aimed his sights on her.

The Fly Trapper clacked its mandibles mockingly. As if telling her to 'bring it'.

When the Fly Trapper leader was just moments away from getting smashed, they all suddenly felt an aura... This one, is full of malice... Greater than the Deman lord they are currently fighting.

They stopped fighting and looked to where the source of malice was at. And it came from the Deman girl, Lucy.

Her appearance changed, almost unrecognizable if not for her clothes. Because she literally looked like a woman. A fking woman.

"Finally, Penta-Horn against Penta-Horn. Ready to fight fair now~?"

Lucy's appearance seemed more 'corrupted with power' sort of theme. Her horns were slightly curved backwards, while they are longer than before. Her eyes glowing red, full of malice and hatred.

 **"W̽̏̍o̊͊͌̌nt̍ͥ̃ ͗͌yő͂̋̇͆u̾͆ ͑g͋ͩ͌ͩͯ̽uͮ͋î͊̃͋ͭ̚d̋̓ͮͣ́̓eͨ̿ͥͭ̈ͣͣ ͣ̉̄̊̿̍m͋̋ė̄ͣ?͂̃̐ ͯ̔ͥT͂̈́͑o̿͛ͩ̓ ťͤ̄́̑h̾͑̔̿̔a͋ͯ͆ͦtͮ̑ ̐̐ͭ́̋̚ẘ̏̍̈́ͧ̅o͗͑̃̈͑̒̒m͂͊ā̈̎̈́̎n̔̚?ͧ̏"** She said. Her voice greatly distorted, and she sounds like she is speaking in two voices. One her original, and the other sounds like a woman...

Mindy-Mindy looked at her, insulted. "Who the hell are you talking about? You are talking to me arent ya?!" She said with anger before noticing something's wrong with her former friend.

The insects then took several steps backwards, having a strange gut-feeling that getting caught in between their fight, they are not going to survive...

 _'I needddd to report about thissss to Massssterrr.'_ The lead Fly Trapper thought as he readied his repeater, incase he has to fight again.

 **"I̓͂̋ͥ̀͛̂ ͛̈́s͒̇͜h͛̉͗̌̈́̚aͨ̇̆l̛ͮ̔͋l ̌̊̓ͧ̉̓̕ǵͭ̽iͭͪ̅v͒̇̄e̔̎͂ ͆ͦ͟yͧͩo̵u͛̈̎̇̃̕ ̔̇ͤ̏̐̊aͫ̏̎̏ chͧ̿͑ͪ̎a̴̍͌ͭn̸͋ͨ͑̂c̸̀ͮ͑̓ͫ͒͊eͯ̃̈͡ ̴̏onͧͩ͑ͭ ͏sͫ́͗̏́p̶͒ͦ̒ͦ͂a͑̓̽̈́̅͛͞r̿̈́̐́iͤͯng̴̃̏ ̷̊ỹ̇ͪ́́̓ͧ̕o̴ͯ̽͆͛̊̆̚uͧ̅̂̊̇͛͠.̏̾ͨ͏.͆̾ͦ̇ͫ.̑̋̂̄̌̚"** She grinned. No doubt, she lost control.

"Tch, whatever Lucy... Its time for me to be entertained!" She charged at her, spiked club in hand.

 **"Y̜̦͉ͯ̾͠ö̝͓͎͚͎́̿̆ͧ́u̻̹͌̌̑̑̕ ̯͑́ͥ͞a̙͕͎r͍̦̣̻̤̋ͣ̒e͓̙̹̺̳͓͚ͣ̔ͭ.̣̜̟̣̤̰̃̒ͅ.͉ͧ̅̇͗̃ͅ.̡̭̯̳̝͒̉͆͊̎̃ ̤͓͓̜ͬḌ̩̋͐̌̍ͨ̎̋͝u̲͚̞̪͍̦̣ͧ̈ͭ̒s̵̮̘͈͙̐͐̈́̿̾ͅͅt͈͎̰̦͋̐ͥ."**

"...What?" She said bewildered.

And before she could do anything, she was suddenly lifted and thrown onto a nearby building, crashing onto it and cracks were made. *KABOOOM!*

"Well aint this fun?! What an irritating move..." She closed her eyes, before opening them instantly filled with power. "Dont joke around!"

Mindy-Mindy appeared in front of Lucy, hitting her with her club, but only grazing her.

"W-What the..?" She said confused before getting irritated. Extremely irritated. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DONT CROAK WHEN I DIDNT EVEN HIT YOU, THE FUN'S ONLY BEGUN!" She shouted as she clenched tightly on her weapon.

Lucy's transformation gave her quite a boost of power and strength. But the downside is that she turn's into a 'monster' that she cannot control. A dark power that she received when she was 'converted'.

The power within her spiked suddenly, it made the insect monsters around them to be pressured flat down to the ground by its power. The Warrior Ants were the only ones who are staying standing, but barely.

But her power then slowly fade away, the pressure gone. Her transformation was now gone and she had fallen unconscious.

The leader of the Fly Trapper slowly got up, he looked at the Deman girl Lucy with bewilder and slight fear? He know that she will be a threat to her master, that thinking doubted parts of his mind that their master wouldnt be defeated by something or someone like this... But he just... Think of the possibility.

He'll have to see through his master's plan that this would be a part of it.

Seeing that the girl is now unconscious, he still has to protect her.

That is what their master ordered them.

The Deman lord raised her weapon, about to smash it down onto the unconscious Lucy.

He raised his repeater, aiming down his sights. He was about to fire before noticing a blur that came in front of him.

Someone is here. . .

He looked in surprise...

The Deman Lord's weapon was cut clean... By someone with a crimson hair...

A man with a black overcoat, red crimson hair, and a katana that seemed to be crafted quite masterly...

 _'Issss he the real Crimssson Knight?'_ The Fly Trapper leader thought.

He suddenly spoke in a very, very dark yet in a calm tone. "If you do not disappear from my sight... Your neck is next."

* * *

 **Le boom, new chapter.**

 **Not surprised that this didnt get much attention or reads, but meh.**

 **Who cares really? This story is just for me to put my stress out in a way, although this is also important as it connects to the other stores like "Players in Remnant", and "The Spirit of Vengance".**

 **Collab as I said in my profile...**

 **Anyways, I will be inactive much next week, and will be back in... about a month.**

 **School's sending us to another place, University, for getting experience.**

 **To be honest, I really dont wanna go, but its needed.**

 **ITS not 'forced admission', but being alone in the school and having classes all by your own sounds soo damn weird and ridiculous...**

 **And I hate f**king calculus as well.**

 **Anyways, cya, and try not to get your head or yourselves shot by stray bullets.**

 **Cause jeez there are alot flying around out here now...**


	8. And now they know

**Watch it**

 **You're walking on thin ice... Micheal**

* * *

 _'Well, that went quite well.'_

The fight against the monsters, or which he'd preferred to call them 'Horned Demonic Goats' since they ALMOST represent the same look and appearance from the demon monsters from Muspelheim.

The fight he had witness was quite a spectacle. Although not quite entertaining, but enough for someone like him to see a man, restraining his power, against some demonic abominations.

Right now, he is following them with being noticed thankfully, and they were about to search out for Lucy, the blonde knight's sister.

He'd guess that this 'Lucy' was a human before and got turned into a Deman, or Dewoman... Ok Deman it is.

They went back into the tunnel, got into the hammer, armed and ready, Jim just waiting outside as they do.

Grumbling for no reason, he then received a message.

 _[Masssster, we are nowww approaching the tunnnnell]_

He almost sighed in relief, almost thinking that they lost her and got killed. _[Good, you already shown yourselves to her now?]_

 _[Yes Masssster... Although, there is a new persssssson here]_

That made him freeze. _[A new person... And who is it?]_

 _[He claimssss to be a friendddd of the Crimson Knight, and a friend of the corrupted girllllll Lucy that you've told ussss to protect and aid. He usessss a katana that, and he wassss able to protectttt the girlll from a Deman Lord]_

 _'Deman Lord? Must be a rank of some kind in this land.'_

He nodded to no one in particular. _[I see... Come back now, since you've shown yourselves, its useless to hide your identities now. Escort them back to the Crimson Knight in the tunnel, I'll also have you warned that they are tensed right now, so do not make any hostility towards any of them]_

 _[Yessss masster]_

Thus, the link disconnected.

"I wonder what happens next." He grinned.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

Moments earlier aftermath of the fight. . .

The insects were heavily wounded, although their racial regenerations is helping them to be on a mobile. They lost several Workers, but nonetheless, are still in good condition of numerical superiority despite being an escort group.

Several Warriors were slightly in front, and two more are slightly at the back; surrounding the Lessa from any incoming attack, the surviving Trappers went onto some of the Warrior's backs, as flying is a bad idea due to the fog, and the smell of still-fresh blood disorients their navigation through the town. While the rest of the insects are simply following them from behind.

Lucy was unconscious, and the unknown figure, whom has helped them, is now carrying the girl from his back.

The leader of the insects offered suggested him that she would be taken care by them, and have her be carried by one of the Warrior Ants from its back, but respectfully declined.

The leader understood, yet acted cautiously around this man. He had not sensed any humanity from him, yet no malice of corruption at the same time.

He is an unknown, although, whether they have arrived back towards the tunnel, his creator may be able to know his secrets.

"So, I would like to ask who you lot are?" The man said, without turning his head and moved forward.

Knowing that silence would not help, he decided to answer. "Weee are masssterssss creationssssss. We are orrdered to protect and aidddd the girl." He said.

"Ordered...? Who ordered you to?"

"Ourrr massssster, The Exalted One, Apocalypseeee."

The man hummed. "My name is Lessa, and I thank you for protecting Lucy from being harmed even more."

"...You are nottt human."

Even if this so called 'Lessa', girly name for a man, he didnt show his reaction for the leader to know.

"...No I am not." He admitted. "But neither are you, you are insects, never seen you're kind before."

The leader gave a 'hmph' sound. "That is becauseeeee our Massssster sssssummoned usssss."

"Hmmmm... I see... Then I'll wish to question your master's ability on that one."

The leader would have hissed at him for the rudeness to their master, but instead nodded before going quiet, finally confirming that he isnt human, even the smell already provided the evidence for them to know.

But he isnt stupid to fight this man. He simply defeated the Deman Lord with just one swing of his blade, and appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

The girl grumbled, seemingly starting to wake up.

"Brother...?"

"I am not you're brother." Lessa said simply.

Lucy gasped and screamed. Making the insects to went into combat stances, and some others were surprised.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!? WHO ARE YOU!? WHO'D GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE...! LESSA!?"

"Hm...? Yea, its me." Lessa calmly said, despite his ears seem to ring a bit from the scream of deafness.

The insects realised that its just one of the human's expression of being late, since she was unconscious when the fight was finished and the Deman Lord turned to retreat.

"You surprised me, why is your hair red!?"

"Its not my real hair."

"Why are you going around like this!? You'll startle other people-! I thought I was being taken back to the Deman Headquarters!"

"...Sorry."

As they continue to walk in silence, Lucy then finally noticed something was missing, and wrong.

"T-The insects! Where-!"

"Weeee are hereeeee, femaleeeee." The leader simply hissed as he breathed out with a mist coming from his mouth due to the coldness of the environment.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" She exclaimed. Thankfully, not too loud again.

"...! Wait, what about Mindy Mindy!?"

"Mindy Mindy?" Lessa and the insect leader echoed her words.

"The little deman girl I was with...!"

"Ah..." He then understood.

"Did you kill her...?" Lucy said quietly.

"How weirddddd," The leader said. "You're concerned for that fallennnnn girl. Even though sheeeeee tried to killl youuuu."

"Thats..."

"I let her escape. We shall wait and see what she does."

"..." The leader narrowly looked at Lessa, questioning his actions of why he let her go.

Knowing his... unrevealed sense of power, they cannot take him down. No they cannot. So they decided to go along with him.

Nonetheless, their Creator shall know what to do.

"Anyways, Lucy... Do not turn into a monster ever again."

"I didnt want it to happen." She said irritatingly. "I couldnt do anything about it, these insects could have died..."

"..." The leader and the other insects didnt give out a reaction to that statement.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After some few hours of walking later, they managed to reach the highway, leading to the service tunnel.

"-In the end, Raynold is safe. Do you not know what happened either?"

Lessa has been telling on what has happened during the previous events of the some time ago.

The leader and the insects have been listening to the man intently, only to know and gather information of what they had learn.

Although, it may be some lies mixed with truth, but its better than nothing.

"No... It doesnt really matter since because he's safe."

"Right."

"Excussssse me..." The leader suddenly spoke after being weirdly quiet for some time. "But who issssss thisss... Rayyynold, you sssspeak offf?"

"Oh, he's my brother." Lucy said.

"The Crimsssssson Knightt?" The Trapper leader tilted his head. "Your brother?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Him."

"I ssssseee..."

After some few minutes of walking later. . .

"We're almost there. Can you let me down?"

"Are you going to be ok?

"Yeah, it'll heal in no time." She paused as she realised something. "Wait a minute, what about your healing thingy?"

"The potionsssss?"

"Yeah, dont you have any more of those?"

The leader shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We havvvveeee exxxxxxxxpired our healing itemsssssss from the fight. Usssssssss Trappersssss can onllllllly carry at leasssssssst 2 heaaaaling potionssssss when ssssssumoned."

They then approached the wall, which was quite well hidden as a service tunnel.

"We have to go through this tunnel. Though the question is, how do I open-"

And before she could finish her sentence, the door slowly rumble and opens upwards.

"Did you do this?" Lessa said, confused.

"It wasnt me."

"..." The insect didnt say anything but was told that the ones behind the wall are friends of these two... people.

As the door completely open, it was revealed of a hummer, with its engine running and ready to go.

 _'Ahhh, so theyyyyyy were preeeeparing to go and find thisssss femaleee.'_ The leader thought before slowly loosening his grip on his weapon.

"Ah."

The car window rolled down, and someone's head came out of it. "Lucy!" Twas the Crimson Knight.

"B-Brother..."

The brother dashed forward towards his sister. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Grabbing her face. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING OF ON YOUR OWN!?" He screamed in concern.

"You didnt get hurt, right?"

And with a cute face Lucy brought up... "Ummmm, about that..."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S THIS WOUND AT YOUR WAIST-? YOU'RE INJURED!"

"Jeez, I'm fine!" She screamed. "But... Go take care of him." She pointed down to Lessa. Who was looking away.

"I ssssseenseeeee, something disssssturbing about to happpennnnn." The leader whispered to Lucy, whom just nodded her head.

"Hmm? Who's this?"

"...What will you do once you figure it out..." He said quietly.

"This boring figure of speech... Flour?"

"Flour... Whos Flour?" And the boring sense of speech begins now. "Flour is used to make bread. Do you not even know that? Its not a name to call someone by. Even if there is someone with that name, I do not know who that is."

The sarcasm has reached its peak.

A vein popped on the Crimson Knight's head, or Raynold as his real name. "LESSA! THERE! YOU HAPPY!?"

He quickly calmed himself down. "What happened? Why do you look like a hot pepper?"

"..."

"Huh? Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Lessa turned his head, and made a cute glare, with a red face and tears on his eyes.

 _'I sense a disturbance around here...'_ Jim thought as he quietly enjoyed the comical scenery in front of him.

 _[Massssster, if I may asssssk, what sssshalll weeeee do now?]_

He hummed. _[Entertain them if they ask questions, however, do not reveal any vital information to them, if they do try to, then give it to them, but cover it with a lie. I shall be watching you in the meantime]_

Lying by telling the truth, is the best weapon.

 _[Yesssss, Massster]_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

After things have settled down, with the human group looking cautiously at the summoned insects, they went back into the service tunnel and sat around with makeshift boxes and stuff.

"...Anyways, who is he?" Lessa asked as he motioned to Lexter.

"Me? Are you talking about me?" He smirked.

"Ah yea, this guy is..."

Lexter hopped down and stood up straight. "I'm Lexter, a weapon manufacturer. And you are?" He held out a hand.

"!... I, I'm Lessa..."

Lexter shook his hand. "Oh, by the way. I'm kinda curious from the start, but is Lessa your older brother?"

"""No.""" Raynold, Lessa, and Lucy said in unison.

"Ah! Really? Sorry about that. Its just that, you and Raynold dont really kinda look alike."

"That's true..." She glanced away.

"Hey."

"Ahem... Ahem..." All eyes went to the Dr. Jin. "Enough chitchat, we have a lot to talk about, dont we?"

(If you all dont know, its that guy who wore black clothing in the previous chapters that I just described him about. Forgot his name so yeah...)

"So... Who and what the hell are you?" He looked towards the Trapper leader who was quietly listening on what was happening.

"...I'm the lllleeeeader of the Trappers. The group you've ennnncountered was our pack, we were tasssked and sssssumoned to protect her..." He pointed to Lucy, who seemed to jerk her head back slightly.

"And who told you that?"

"Ourrrr Creator, Apocalypseeeee." He said proudly.

And the creator, who was listening in the shadows, facepalmed. _'I should have told him to change not use my name and pick up a new one...'_ He really wanted to bang his head on a wall several times for this mistake.

"And what the hell are you?" The woman of the group bluntly said.

"I willlll answer that quessstion, onceee you tell me all of yourssss." He hissed.

"...Fine, my name's Miena, Miena Harris." The woman girl said.

"Lucy Berger." Lucy introduced herself.

"Raynold Berger." The Crimson Knight folded his arms.

"Name's Lexter." The weapon genius thumbed himself.

"...Yuzuru." The little child woman who looks like a child and Lexter got attacked by her thinking that she's a child due to her childish size? Yeah. Her.

"Jin Young-sam." The average old man said.

"So... What's yours?"

The Trapper bowed his head. "I'mm afraid I do not-!"

 _[You're name will be Ichozuc... That will be your name, Ichozuc]_

The Trapper, now blessed with a name, felt himself trembling. He quickly but silently thanked the creator, for him to be blessed with such a name.

"...Ichozuccc... My name is Ichozuc, leader of the Trappers, asss I have sssspoken awhile ago." He bowed his head.

* * *

 **Short, fucking chapter of the day.**

 **Writer's block people**

 **and I dont really focus on this story much, cause once Apoc knows what the fuck is the problem here, he's just gonna teleport the fuck out of the place he's at, and go straight to the problem, and nuke the fuck out of that problem**

 **Anyways, hope you'll enjoy the other stories' i've made, cause i'm not really much of a interest of a writer, but hope you all been entertained.**

 **And just to let you all know, I'm going back home now...**

 **FINALLY!**


	9. Yup

**Wars come and go... But my soldiers, they stay eternal.**

 **Hatred is both a blessing and a curse, for it relieves you, and condemns of your actions. But it can also blind your reasoning, and logical thinking.**

 **But to turn it completely into a weapon, will devastate the whole.**

* * *

Watching the group conversing from afar, he found himself chucking in amusement.

What he's seen of them, without hearing whatever they're discussing about, he finds it amusing.

Seeing the group's facial expressions, he would have doubt that it'd be a serious one. That is afterwards they turn their attention to his summon, which is now named as 'Ichozuc'.

Said name held no references, and was just made up in quick thought.

He was worried if such random made-up name is good enough for his summon, which he gladly relieved him.

After as it seem they were done speaking, they then were heading back into the service tunnel, followed by Ichozuc and his other summons.

Almost afterwards they went in and the door closed, a message came in.

 _[Massssterrr, they've asssssked us for inffffformation about usssssss and you...]_ Explaining what Ichozuc had discussed with the group to Jim (Apoc), who seem to be calm on the outside but however on the inside...

 _'FUCK, things are gonna get complicated as fuck! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, what now!?'_ He would have mumbled curses if he didnt remembered that he was on **{Message}**. He would have gotten so embarrassed if he saw the look of his summon's face.

Quickly assessing his mind straight, he then gave his most straightest answer,

 _[Inform them, but dont give the important details. Regarding about our origin and our abilities. I do not want unnecessary problems coming along. And do not mention that I am nearby, or following you. I shall observe you from afar.]_

Honestly, he would have done things straight without complicating the situation more. But this is an unknown world, the environment and the technology seem to be from the modern 21st century past, but knowing this, he isnt back in real world.

More like a different universe it seems.

 _[Underssssssstood, my creator]_

He nodded. _[Help them out, and again do not mention any unnecessary details]_ After that reminder, he quickly cut off before Ichozuc could reply back.

"I should have confront them instead of Ichozuc... Damn it."

But, it was already too late to back out. So in the mean time, he has to improvise.

 _'What would Alcatraz do in this kind of a situation...?'_ He took a look at the night sky above. Even the sky is just a dome, an illusion, he would still assume that the dome would follow the time-zone on the world outside.

 _'Bah, he aint here and I'm all alone. Need to face this shit alone and move forward... Why do I have a feeling this has already been said like several times now?'_

As he was pondering that last thought, he sensed something was coming... Although not directly towards him, but nearby.

"Meh, aint gonna focus on some annoyances... Welp, time to-"

As he was about to move, he suddenly stop by the sound of his grumbling stomach.

"..." He stood there in silence before bursting suddenly out in laughter. "Guess I need to eat something."

Looking around, he shrugged his shoulders before walking into a random distance. "Welp, time to find a store. Hopefully they got some ramen around..."

* * *

 **Back to the group. . .**

The group are currently resting, although the leader is discussing the humans about their orgin, and other certain topics. Such as the potions, and what are they... Like seriously, a group of humanoid and giant bugs appearing in a monstrous, almost demonic situation out of nowhere seems to be... Abnormal.

The ones that are injured are taking the opportunity to rest and fully healed up. While the ones that have already rested had taken liberty to guard the tunnel that leads back to the main tunnel, in case if there are wandering Demans that accidentally found this place. Even with Lexter telling that its alright, they still insisted.

One cannot fully rest without having a slightest bit of guard up.

"So... Where is your master now?"

"He issssss currently outside."

"You're a half-bee, half-human?"

"I am mereeeely a beeeeeee of oriiiigin."

"Where do you come from?"

"Again, I was sssssummoned by creator." He was about to say something about them originally from YGGDRASIL, but his master specifically told him not to tell anything that would give unnecessary information. YGGDRASIL and magic seems to count as... unnecessary.

However, all this questionings...

 _'Are too annoying...'_ And of course he simply held his frustrations in.

On the situation right now, he is currently being questioned by Lucy, a scientist girl named Miena Harris and her 'assistant' Yuzuru... the midget looking person.

The group had already introduced themselves around, but he still hasnt figured out what this job class 'Scientist' is from these three people. But when he has the opportunity to ask, he'll get it.

"Uhhh, guys should you give the insect man a break? You've been asking him questions almost non-stop." The doctor said worryingly.

Ichozuc was silently praising the man to help him out of this situation. The questions have been proven a headache to him now!

"But we questions!" The girl, Miena, retorted. "Ones that we need to know!" Lucy and Yuzuru seem to nodded enthusiastically.

"I know, I know. But we're all stressed out from what happened today, and hearing on... Ichozuc, is that right?" Seeing that the insect leader nodded, he continued. "Ichozuc told us that he lost some of his members in the 'pack', so why dont we just let him off for now?"

Seeing the girls' expression now realizing before apologizing to the insect leader. Which he just nodded silently. Although he is gratefully thankful for the doctor's intervention.

Noticing the man's expression, it seem he wants to say something.

"It seeeeeeeeems that your friend wantssssssss to ssssay ssssomething." He respectfully gestured to the man, which they all turned to him.

"Thank you." He nodded his head in thanks to the bee-man. "Now, we have alot to talk about now dont we?" He looked to Lessa. "Right, Lessa?"

"On that day, where did you disappear to and what were you doing?"

"..."

"About that," He looked at Lexter and Ichozuc in suspicion. "I do not know if a stranger should know about this story. I dont know if we can trust them."

'Ah, a secret?'

"Oh?" Lexter said. "Then I wont listen to it, its fine right?

"Cant you be a little bit serious?"

"I'm serious though." He retorted.

As Lexter and Jin (The adult man doctor) argued. Ichozuc seemed conflicted on whether to jump in and say that they'll be moving somewhere to avoid listening, but Raynold interjected.

"Heh, theres no need to be suspicious. There's a good reason to trust him, even the bug-man." He said while picking his nose.

"..." Ichozuc looked at him, trying to see if there is any deceitful meaning behind those words, but he found none. It seems they are trusting around him.

"...If you say so." He looked up. "I was rude, let me introduce myself again."

He sat up straight. "My name is Lessa... I am the father of all Demans..."

He began telling the story of himself, his power to be exact. Telling that he used his powers to open a "Door", a passage that was supposed to resurrect Ares. But that "Door" was a place where he store his actual body containing power. To summarize it up, he opened up the "Door" which was supposed to be sealed off with the help of some deity called 'Ra'.

And apparently he had opened it up again. Using the power to enter into the Underworld.

Once in, he was encountered by a person whom he described to be white-bowl haired person. The name of that person was called 'Raviel'. They apparently fought while talking.

He tried to explain to this 'Raviel' person to help retrieve his old powers that was stolen. And after some certain complicated scenarios, "And then after that, I'm trying to regain my power."

"Wait," Jin interjected. "if your current power is somehow connected to your actual form, do you really have to do all of this? The power stored inside your actual form, is it not enough?"

Lessa shook his head. "The actual power I wish to regain... Is the power to kill anything, and Ares has stolen it from me. And if we dont get my power back from him, everyone who opposes him will turn to ashes."

"Damn, theres not much progress then..."

"I apologize, but who isssss thisss Aresss?" Ichozuc raised his hand slightly.

"Wait how do you not know of him?" They all looked at the bee-man weirdly.

"I am only sssssummoned by my master, he and I do not know anything of the current sssssituation."

Somewhere else, a certain bug-player cheered for his words. No matter how suspicious it sounds... Yeah...

"Huh, guess we'll have to explain it to you..." They then began to tell him of who the person was and where he is located. Also what has happened to the island in the past.

"...I see, then he mussssst be eradicated from existence." His eyes seem to glowed briefly.

"Yes, but from our current situation, we need to go deeper into their territory. That is where he is located." Jin said.

"I just noticed," Mienna said. "Why is your hair red?"

"Ah, this isnt my actual hair." He replied.

"Ahhh, its a wig." Raynold said, making them realize. "I thought you went to a hair salon or something. Why are you still wearing it though? Take it off."

"Uhhh, to be honest, I havent taken any showers lately, so I dont think I should take it off..."

"I see..."

"Oh my god..."

"My, my."

They all went far away from him.

"...Guys?"

Seeing that he has heard enough, he suddenly stood up. "I sssssshall take watch on the tunnel." Taking out his repeater.

"Uhh, dude. No need, the Demans dont come to these part of the tunnels." Lexter said, trying to reassure him.

"Forgive me, but you can never be too careful. Even if you think your ssssssafe... That would be what my masssster would ssssay." After that he walked away.

Once far away, he then used **{Message}** and began to report everything what he had gathered.

How many?

EVERYONE!

(Guess the reference)

* * *

 _[...I see]_

This definitely gave him a surprise of revelations. Never thought there'd be an Egyptian deity around. And apparently he is the 'God' of this world... He really isnt in his universe now, since this is definitely a different one.

Where is that fking portal when you need to jump back to your world?

 _[Stay with them in the meantime, assist the group as you can. Once the time is needed, I will send you reinforcements immediately]_

 _[Thank you, masssster]_

Afterwards, the **{Message}** ended.

Almost after that, Apoc/Jim fell down on his knees...

 _'F****************K, I MESSED MY PLANS UP!'_ He shouted inwardly.

He was going for low profile but that plan was almost quickly driven away by what just happened...

Basically Ichozuc had given them information about him, thankfully not all the details because that would complicate, the fuck out of everything to everyone.

I mean, who the fuck would believe that he came from another world? Unless he met a the deity of this world face-to-face and he would probably believe on another world existing easily... But that possibility is moderately low.

There'd be other people who would believe, but that would be stupid. Letting people know about this state, would draw alot of unnecessary attention to other parties.

He had already settled on that plan, and he shouldnt be changing it.

* * *

 **Next day. . .**

Ichozuc and the other insects havent found any breaches into their perimeters, nor have found any Deman movement from the tunnels whatsoever. There hasnt been any orders from their master to move; they are only to assist, protect, and stay near the human group until further orders.

And apparently this morning is that they will be moving out now.

Two people of the group, Raynold and Lessa; whose hair is suddenly now white. Huh, looks like he was wearing a wig after all...

Anyways, both of them got drunk from which the two didnt not tell why.

"*Sigh*, so Lexter whats the plan on going to Zone 3?"

"Well we need to cross Zone 4 right? So if you turn yourself into a Deman, you also become aware of a peculiar human-scent; which was how they found us the other day.

The scent may be weak, but if we're gathered in a group like this it seems likely they'll find us."

"Which meansssss..."

"We'll have to split up," He realized before frowning. "Declined!"

Before anyone could voice up their opinion, Lexter continued on. "Of course splitting up is out of the question. But I got a plan, its a tactic I use sometimes when I left Zone 4 to obtain new supplies. So... Do you trust me on this one?"

The group looked at each other in uncertainty before nodding. "Give us the details."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Will this work?"

They were able to grab a Deman, who was surprisingly 'acquainted' with Lexter in a... _subtle_ relationship if you could put it that way. However this does not go the same for the insect company...

But, they were able to have items that would help them cover themselves and able to follow them without being detected.

As was assisted by their master who was 'watching' them from afar while trying to 'find' something... Yes... Something...

"Yessss, our master hassssss given ussss itemssss to remove the disability for ussss to follow you."

"Yes, but would that work on that many of you?"

5 Trappers, 8 Warrior Ants, 14 Worker Ants.

"Yesss." He nodded. " **[Mass Invisibility]** and **[Mass Presence Concealment]** would work on usssss. It isss given to ussss by our creator, we would never doubt his workssss."

 _'It kinda looks like your creator is a lazy one...'_ Is what they would want to say, but they have a feeling that would risk them removing them from good-terms with them.

The Trappers will use their cloaks since it is already enchanted with **[Presence Concealment]** and some other enchantments to mask them. For the Worker and Warrior ants, they would be able to dig. But sometimes there are some obstacles that would block their path and they need to risk themselves digging above ground and be seen.

Plus with their massive size, their holes would give out an obvious smell of suspicion, risking the possibility of humans going deeper into the zone.

So apparently they are going to have to walk around and following the car in heavy enchantments of invisibility.

Once set, they headed out. The trip took quite a long time, and thankfully the ants were able to keep up on the car, and the Trappers would have gone up ahead to the point, but that would cause dangerous possible risks so they didnt; they only follow the car instead.

It was now evening and the 'moon' showed up.

It shouldnt be called a moon really, it has multiple eyes around the moon. Its eyes were looking around, almost like a camera.

Some time later, they reached their destination. The place they are at is basically a mansion.

 _'Did they get the location right...?'_

And that they did. This is the place where moon rises, the passage to Zone 3.

* * *

 **This story has been put to the lowest priority now guys, I wouldnt be focused much on this one, even if I wanted too, putting the plot concept to this story would take time.**

 **I'll only put around at least 2k words, 3 or 4k words if Im in a mood.**

 **And no I aint gonna abandon this story. Most of my stories are important for it to be connected into one.**

 **Not a single one would be abandoned... Not in a hindsight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Expect nothing great from this...**

* * *

"Ah, hell no! I aint going any further!" The deman immediately went out of the car and booked it. "I'll keep my life! You just shoot and talk as much as you like!"

Raynold shouted at him to get back as noticed a terrible stench filled into his nose.

"Ugh, what the hell is this smell?"

As the others in the car were complaining about the horrible smell, Lucy took an experimental sniff, before widening her eyes slightly. _'This smell...'_

She then remembered this familiar smell. Realizing what it was, she felt... Petrified. 'No way... Why is the scent here!?'

Ichozuc quickly raised his repeater and aimed at the darkness followed by several other trappers, and the ants turned to the same direction as well. This attention didnt go unnoticed to the others.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Movement, ssssseveral metersssss ahead."

They all looked in front of them and heard faint footsteps. Almost by an eternity later, they saw a figure once they step into the light. It was a bloodied girl carrying a giant-ass weapon, walking towards them.

"Its a deman!" Lexter shouted out of nowhere and stepped on the gas. He sent the girl flying almost a few meters away from them.

"Didnt you send a girl just flying now!?" The doctor shouted.

"What!? No way..!"

"Shit, what the hell is this?! Stop the car rooster head!" Raynold told him, to which he complied. They all stepped out of the vehicle and cautiously went towards the girl.

The trappers were still keeping their sights on the girl, making a small semi-circle around her before Ichozuc ordered them to lower their weapons.

The deman girl doesn't look quite deman at all. It looked like a corpse. It had stitches on the joints, and its eyes around were black and only small dots of red in the middle. It was not anything usual you would find on a deman.

The human group were getting nervous and cautious, the girl they just crashed into was literally a corpse, but the group didnt knew about it. The doctor started checking the little girl's vitals but found none. The body of the little girl had grown stiff, and she obviously wasn't bleeding.

Ichozuc and the others immediately knew what this was. "Humanssssss! Ssssstand back, that corpssssee issss dangerousss!" He and the other trappers quickly raised their repeaters, followed by Workers who craned their necks upwards, ready to spit acid.

Before they heed the warning properly, the corpse moved its arm and almost cut the old doctor's chest if not for Lessa who just moved at the moment he was suspicious of the lack of soul from the corpse.

The trappers shot their repeaters and the Workers spitting acid on the corpse, luckily the shots hit and the corpse was not quite agile at dodging. However, the corpse was still standing, expected from an Undead.

"Aim for the head, usssage of **[Fiery Shots]** permitted." He said lowly.

He and the other trappers immediately changed their ammunition and fired again, this time the corpse seems to be taking damage now.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Undead, weaknesssss fire and holy." He replied. He fired an arrow to its head, and down it goes.

"Whoah, thanks for the save Lessa." Jin said. (The adult-male doctor if you forgot btw)

"If it wasnt for him," He gestured at Ichozuc. "I wouldn't have been suspicious of the corpse."

"Hey, you say this is an 'undead' right? You know these things?" Raynold said without breaking his sight on the burning corpse.

"Yessss," Ichozuc nodded. "Dead beingssssss that re-animate into beingssssssss with negative energy. Mosssssst of them is guaranteed hostile to living beingssssss."

"Wait, you said 'most' of them, so you say that there are others that are more friendly than this one?" Lexter asked.

The leader of the trappers, along with his brethren chuckled at his statement. "Dont compare thisss one to them."

"...Wait, where are the others?" Lessa said this out loud while looking around the darkness. The others looked around and noticed that the others were suddenly gone without a trace.

The insects tensed up for another possible fight.

"Mienna! Yuzuru! Lucy!" Raynold shouted. "Where did they go!?" Even the Warrior Ants that were supposed to be guarding them also vanished.

The red-haired warrior suddenly went silent before turning to the corpse, summoning fire onto the corpse, releasing his wrath. "!"

"Raynold! Calm down and put the flames out! Lucy cant is too far." Lessa said assuringly.

"Thing frigging dead body must be a diversion, and its obviously not the gatekeeper. We need to know what's going on in this place."

"Human!" Ichozuc said, gaining their attention. "Thissss place almosssst sssseemssss like a cave, the sssspace around is... wide." Them being insects can see through the dark, but only barely a few meters around. They can only sense movement through their feelers and antennas.

"...Lexter, you got any light? Its too dark, and we need to know where Lucy is near or not."

Lexter started to shuffle in his pockets. "Your right. I dont have too many left but... I could use these." He brought out small objects, they seem like pills. The insect trapper would scoff at how would those help them see, but knowing that this pink haired human is a tinkerer, he thought secondly.

Lexter threw them to the ground, and seconds later, the whole place lit up bright as day. And what was in the darkness, what a wide ass room. Almost the size of a gym court.

They saw a high-tall structure at the other side of the wall, and on top looked like piles of black bags, most likely trash... And maybe dead bodies since there are several bodies lying on a sheet of clothing, and the bodies were little deman girls.

"What... What is this!?"

"The hell is this place...?"

Lexter looked troubled before turning to Raynold. "Oi, there should be a GPS receiver inside the weapons I made!"

"What?! Seriously!?"

Ichozuc had no idea what this 'GPS' is, but it seems to be useful considering their reactions.

"Its just that... I'm not sure if it works because we're in deman territory. Their satellites might cause some problems."

"Well, I think it's fine... Just do whatever."

As they converse, the insects looked around, trying to see any movement beyond the light's reach.

They then noticed something moving behind them, it was the corpse.

"Undead!" One of the trappers yelled, gaining the attention of the others.

"What the hell!? How can it still be alive!?"

"Dead, itssss no longer a living being."

"Right right... Wait, that doesnt matter, why is it still moving!?"

"My suspicion seems to be correct," Lessa said. "It must be the dark energy I felt when I attacked her."

 _'Dark energy? Issss he referring to negative energy? Must quessssstion thissss later...'_

"Dark energy? But dark energy leaves the body after its host dies, and that one is definitely dead!"

"I know that too, but Im certain that one possesses some and I'm gonna collect it!"

Lessa stabs his sword to the ground, Raynold and the others confused by his action. Before they could do anything, immediately a wall of black opened before them.

"What issss thissss!?" Ichozuc shouted in surprise, along with the other insects.

"Rav, come out." He waited for a few moments before... "Raviel?"

"W-wait, what the hell is that!?"

"...Im busy."

Suddenly, someone dropped down from the wall of black. Someone in white clothes, white hair. For a brief moment, they saw glowing wings coming from the figure.

 _'An angel!?'_

It landed on the corpse as if inspecting it. Ichozuc felt the power from the angel, its aura produced power than anything that he had sensed recently. Although, he was sure that this power cannot rival his master's level.

"Just to make this clear: I didnt come because you summoned me, but..." His voice was powerful, rough yet strong as steel. "Luckily, you just opened the portal at the right time."

"What do you mean?" Lessa asked, confused about what the angel meant.

"I, too, am quite interested in being here. Every few hundred years it happens that a soul cant reincarnate..." He paused as if looking down on the corpse like an interesting object. "Because the body couldnt reunite itself with the earth."

* * *

"What. In. The. Fuck?"

Jim said, completely in shock. "Is that an angel? But... why the hell does he look like a clone?" He whisper-shock before shaking out of the sudden stupor.

He was just observing on how the group was doing, he couldnt trust himself to his summons in case they may do something soooo fucking wrong that it will jeopardize everything.

I know he could just ask them if he could come with them, but why not just make the whole damn thing much more complicated like from some novels he read?

Quick and easy is too fucking boring; slow and steady is quite entertaining.

Back to the story. . .

The angel just appeared from a dark rift. It almost looked like a **{Gate}** , but the structure of the portal is wayyyyy too fking tall. Almost like a Giant can fit through the portal.

 _'So there are new spells to learn eh?'_ Is what he thought. New spells meant new efficiency in developing new quarters of technology that may be compatible with the tech he can make. But still unsure if the magic tech he may input IF he learned new spells that these guys have, he might be the strongest in this world.

That is if, the magic aint shit here.

"Too many shit of a questions, little time to think for an answer." He grumbled as he packs up his food and jumped off to another roof.

Zone 3, the atmosphere of the place was like a ghost town. But much darker, filled with evil lurking around at every damn corner. Everything looked like it was made from the renaissance-era. And whats worse, he couldn't find any junk to salvage materials and no sight of a CONVENIENCE STORE!

THE CHIPS GOT TO HIM DAMN IT!

He grumbled on lacking on food and chips as he followed the car on which the group was in. The Warrior Ants were able to keep up the speed of a car, the Trappers keeping their presence hidden and going from the air so that in case the ground was ambushed, they'll have some advantage from the air.

Tactics man, tactics.

The group stopped and the humans went in along with several Trappers, possibly scouting the place if its clear or not. The Warrior Ants just sent hiding into the shadows that can manage their size. They would dig underground, but that will just make a noise and mess, creating attention.

Feeling suspicious of the lack of movement, there has to be someone living in the buildings. Because if not, then there would be trash around and the conditions are not maintained, which they are.

" **{Scan}** " He then felt multiple familiar body signatures in the building. Feeling the humans and the Trappers signature, they were at the ground floor, spreading out for more ground.

He then felt unfamiliar signatures, two of them. One was as small as a child. The one from the ground floor was slowly heading upstairs. But both signatures dont feel like humans...

He immediately **{Messaged}** Ichozuc of the possible danger.

* * *

"-I'll go take a look at that side." Lexter said.

"I'll just stay here, take a rest for a minute." The doctor grunted.

"I'll check the upstairs then." Raynold said.

"Wait, ssssssomeonessss here." Ichozuc suddenly whisper-shouted, causing all of them to halt their movement.

"What? Where?" Lessa said, slowly eyeing the corners of the room around.

"Theressss two, one upsssstairssss, the other in thisss floor." The insect leader said as he cautiously pointed his repeater at several corners.

"...Move quietly." Lessa said lowly.

"You two," Ichozuc pointed at two Trappers. "ssssstay with the human doctor." They nodded in acknowledgment as they stood guard.

The group then slowly moved upstairs, trying to look for any movements they could see.

Raynold saw a cable, he told them quietly about it and decided to follow where will it lead. Following the one-eyed fellow, the room was darker that they need a light.

Raynold risked on lighting up the dark and saw a figure sitting on a bed.

It was a deman child.

"H-Humans? W-Why are you here...?" She said meekly.

Ichozuc immediately aimed his repeater at the deman, before he could fire, a hand pushed his weapon downward.

"What, are you crazy!? We cant kill a child!" Lexter said panicky.

"Child yessss, but it issss a deman!" The Trapper retorted angrily. "There isssss another one in thisssss houssse and we need to clear it out!"

The child trembled, practically out of fear "D-Dont kill me please!" She pleaded, making Raynold and Lexter argue Ichozuc to put his weapon down.

"Quiet!" Lessa shouted in a very, very fucking quiet tone. "Someone's coming!"

Lexter and Ichozuc immediately hid behind the doors, knowing that if they were to open it completely and hopefully not enter the room, they would be fine. Raynold was suddenly pulled by the deman child and pushed him underneath the bed. Meanwhile, Lessa hid inside a large closet drawer.

It was almost like a scary hide and seek, because of the atmosphere they were feeling.

They could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"Canaria..." It was an old, woman's voice. Possibly in her fifties. "My... Canaria..."

"A... Aunt..."

 _'Aunt?'_ Is what on the minds of the humans right now.

"What are you doing here?" The old deman woman said, almost sounding concerned if it were not her stone cold face. "Didnt I tell you to come down for dinner?"

"I, ah, looking for something. I lost a hairband..."

The deman woman sighed. "You klutz."

"Anyway, hurry up and come down. The food will get cold." The deman woman said as she started to leave.

"Yes... I'm coming..."

After a moment, they finally come out from their hiding places. Lexter closed the door slowly, with Ichozuc still wary of the child. He could actually just end it's life with a **[Hell Bolt]** to the head, but he would just follow the plans of the humans for now...

"Hey Ichozuc, how the hell did you know that there were people living here?"

"...Inssstinctssss." He said.

"U-Ummmm... Why are you here? There are only demans here and its dangerous." The child deman said.

"Can we borrow your internet?" Raynold said, deflecting the question or ignoring it.

"Of course you can...! Wait, you only need the internet?" Almost forgetting that there was someone here still pointing a fking loaded repeater on her.

"Yeah, nothing else. Dont worry."

"...Alright. But make sure you wouldnt be seen by that woman earlier. Make sure you guys are quiet."

"As if we would need a reminder." Lexter snorted in amusement.

"No need to worry about us. I can just finish her off by setting her on fire."

"No! Please dont!" She said quickly. "It'd only cause trouble..!"

"...Ok, well, my friends and I wanted to spend the night here to rest. But I guess we cant, too risky."

"I'll... help you get internet or whatever else you need but just please be quiet..."

"If you say it like this... then we'll be careful."

The girl seem to be relaxed than before. "Theres a computer right next door. And once your finished please leave through the window."

"CANARIA!" The woman's voice shouted throughout the room towards upstairs.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming!" The girl hurriedly ran out of the room, leaving the group to their thoughts.

"...This is suspicious, why is she helping us?"

"Dont know, but we got little time, let's make the use of it."

. . .

Lexter was typing away into the computer, trying to locate his sister, Yuzuru and Diane.

Ichozuc was confused about how the computers work, and Raynold trying to explain how it works in a very... basic way.

"Sssssso thisssss thing doessssnt work on _magic_?"

"No it doesnt. Just think of it like a, eh, device. Yeah, a device that you can virtually do anything." The one-eyed red head explained. "You can look up anything, but somewhat limited."

"Ssssso, if I were to ssssearch for a magic item with thissssss, it would immediately tell me where one issss located?"

The humans just looked at each other, way out of head confused. "Ummmm, we are not exactly sure, but you can look up magic items... But they dont exist in a legit way. Since we dont think magic is real in anyway."

Before the Trapper leader could retort in a way, Lexter spoke in their way.

"...Found em." Lexter said. "They seem to be moving to a place not far from here."

"Ssssso this is a ssscrying device." One of the trappers said. "What tier issss it?"

"Oh for goodness sakes- this isnt a scrying device!" Doctor Jin groaned. "This is a machine that can make complex calculations in a virtual way!"

"Can you guys just stop questioning and just try to find Lucy and the others?" Lessa deadpanned. He is also confused about how does computer works, not really fond of the technology of this era.

"Anyways... they seem to be moving to the center-!"

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the door, hearing a woman's scream. Almost immediately, Raynold moved out of the room.

"Rano!?"

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Jin exclaimed. "We dont have time to worry about a deman!"

"...I'll be right back." Raynold said calmly. Although there is no doubt rage behind those words.

"I'll follow him." Lessa said, brandishing his blade in hand.

"...Humansssss." Ichozuc sighed. "Troubling beingssss."

* * *

"Whoah, weird. A castle in modern times? That'd be rare in my world..."

What he is currently seeing with his eyes is a castle.

It almost looked like a frigging cathedral with the crosses at the balcony, but those are just railings. The place was looking almost it had been an attractive place for entertainments.

Then again, there is a "Bell's House'. Someone took residence in it and decided to make a fucking house from an old town hall.

A fuckin town hall that literally looks like a castled cathedral.

And there are people outside in line, almost like waiting for their turn. And what the hell is up with the Out and In doors? What is this? An audition?

" **{Scan}** " He felt multiple presences within the building. Most of the inhabitants are impure, demans. There are some of those annoying giant-ass demans, tucked into one hanger-sized room. There is some uncorrupted presence, but those are just the minority. He managed to find those two other girls, but he couldnt seem to find any presence of the familiar signature of Lucy anywhere in the building.

 _'But why the fuck are they there? Could it be the Zone Boss that wants them? Why the alive...? Shit, I think I may have to intervene...'_ Contemplating on what to do. He took some plans ahead, but most of them require loud actions.

He has some spells and scrolls that could assist him in stealth, but he couldnt be taken sure if the enemies could sense him. Even there doesn't seem to be any signs or knowledge of them knowing YGGDRASIL spells, it's still better to know more.

Gazing upon the people in line, he noticed some familiar faces.

 _'...Why are they in costumes?'_ He thought in disbelief, thinking that these arent the humans or just another look-a-likes, but they are the real ones. Not fakes.

His trappers seem to be nowhere in the line, he could sense that they are somewhere else around the cathedral castle.

"This whole situation is going wayy too fucking complicated." He groaned as he brought up his **[Ranger's Sequoia]** and a curved blade before vanishing.

* * *

 _'Thissss place issssss tainted beyond normal...'_

Ichozuc thought as he and two other trappers stealthily move through the hallways. With their cloaks performing camouflage for them, all they have to do is move quietly.

Surprisingly, the demans around dont have any ways to detect them. They have several thoughts that they could smell, but with the cloak, they perfectly blend on the surroundings.

He had received a **{Message}** from his master, telling him that the humans are indeed in the building they are in. Although there is one problem, the sister of the human redhead; Lucy, is not here.

He would have to ask forgiveness immediately to his creator for not fulfilling his mission on protecting the deman girl, if not for his master's generous mercy blessed onto him. His master might have known where the deman girl is, but he doesnt think himself worthy enough to ask lest he will risk his master's rage.

Perhaps all of this is just a test to prove his loyalty and competence. Yes, perhaps it is that...

After looking around the place, they managed to find two large doors. Possibly some main room where most demans are in...

Since they were informed on how this 'Doll choosing' works, all chosen contestants would be gathered into one ballroom for which the Queen of the 3rd Zone to have a... party.

Risking by opening the door, they quickly went inside and stick through behind the shadows of the pillars and columns.

The deman child that informed them about it was telling the truth, no doubt that he was being wary of the deman. Simply because they are humans who wish to become unpure of soul.

Pushing the thought away, they observed that the ones gathered are little girls. They looked like... Dolls. Wearing pretty dresses and makeups.

 _'Every ssssingle one needssss to be purged...'_ He gripped the handle of his repeater a little bit tighter. Feeling the need for justice and purge of evil, but he reminded himself that not every single deman are evil. Some were turned unwillingly, that they may have felt the guilt of becoming one of the monsters.

He questioned why his master didnt just purge every evil presence in this land, but questioning his god and creator would seem to be _blasphemous_. All who were created by the Supreme Beings know it.

*CRASH*

All eyes went towards the sound of glass breaking. The Trappers looked to where it is, and the source was coming from the throne. The figure, a female deman, was drenched in wine.

The Trappers wondered who would throw a wine bottle towards a dangerous enemy, possibly provoking a battle.

A doll stepped forward, a large machete held in her left hand. "You still have that nasty hobby of collecting dolls... Couldnt give it up could you, Belle."

It was a familiar voice, a sense of tone filled with venomous touch.

It was Lucy.

 _'But what isssss sssshe doing!? Sssshe issss rissssking hersssself of danger!'_ The Trappers would have immediately rush out to aid her, but knowing their specialty, they would need to have a good opportunity to support the strike. They are not assassins after all, only having rogue and ranger capabilities. One hit kills is a task impossible for them to achieve.

The two conversed, with Lucy trying to bargain the Queen of the 3rd zone to have the other human girl; Mienna, back.

He had received no report from the other Trappers sneaking in the building in a search for the female humans. They do, however, managed to find the gnome (human midget, if you folks didnt think that well... heh) woman. She told them that she was searching for Mienna as well, they decided to aid the female gnome in a search for the other said human.

Seeing that Lucy is now stomping her way through the deman dolls, who are trying to stop her from getting close to the Queen, the Trappers sprung out from their hiding place. Even if they were outnumbered from 5 to 70, they decided to aid her.

"Aim at their headssss!"

"What!?" The Queen exclaimed in surprise.

"You guys!" Lucy shouted both in surprise and in gladness.

"Go!" Ichozuc shouted as he fired his repeater, easily maiming one of the dolls and killing another. "Sssslay her!"

Lucy just looked at him before nodding her head. She then leaped at the Queen and her blade that was aiming towards her neck-

"Before you start boasting about your strength" A familiar, bubbly voice came from a deman doll wearing blue and black. "You'll have to defeat me first." She smirked.

Lucy was pushed back, sliding backward by force. "Why are you here...?" She spoke in a low tone.

"Not really surprising. I'm a doll too." The Lord of the 4th Zone shrugged. "And dont you remember? You were my sunbae (senpai) after all. You taught me one thing or two."

She then glanced behind her, making a mocking smile. "Ah, I see you also brought with you insects as well."

"Dont you dare mock them! And I didn't teach you anything! Didnt Lessa save you!?"

The girl looked confused. "? What are you talking about...? Ah, so you're one of those girls that tell stories. Meh, I wouldn't care anyway." She walked forward, slowly raising her spiked club. "Just play with me for a while. We still haven't decided the winner of our last match, Lucy!"

. . .

Lucy was thrown against the wall, cracking from the force behind the impact of Mindy-Mindy's club. Falling down face flat to the ground, wounded and bleeding from her head. In against of physical strength, she wasnt able to win against Mindy-Mindy.

She managed to wound her, but it was more like a scratch rather than a deep wound for a deman compare to a human comparison.

For the Trappers, all 5 of them were beaten and captured by the order of the Queen. But they were, however, able to kill a dozen of them and injuring at least 20. They tried to escape from the dolls' grasp, but their strength was beyond theirs.

"So you tried to incur an assassination on me huh?" The Queen said, almost confident, with a smile on her face. "Well, you failed."

"Give... Mienna back..."

She frowned. "You still dont get on whose side you belong too? How could you ever join the humans? You dont know how cruel they can be. Even though you were once one of them, they will never accept you."

As she continued to misguide and deceive her with soothing words and a silver tongue, Lucy's power began to rise.

The Trapper leader noticed the change around Lucy. "Girl! Dont!" Ichozuc shouted. "Do not risk your own life for ussss! Your brother will be here soon!"

"Oh? What did he say? Raynold's coming here?" The Queen smirked sadistically. "Let the screen down!" She stretched her arms outward.

One of the deman servants clicked on a remote, activating it and a large white projecter-screen was lowered down behind her throne.

"Are you sure that your brother will come here?" She mocked. "Take a good look Lucy. I'll show you what's become of your brother."

* * *

"Hmmm... Dark energy...? Why did it vanish so suddenly?" Apoc said as he nonchalantly fired another bullet at a deman charging at him, easily killing him.

He cleared out the main hallway and several rooms, and was he was doing so he felt a spike of untainted, corrupted energy. Even though it was pure darkness, it didnt feels quite malicious and full of hostility.

And it was quite incredibly nearby too. For some reason, the presence of power he had felt was coming from below.

"AAHHHH!"

He heard shouts and screams of agony and pain, making him stop pondering on his thoughts. He quickly went towards the source of the noise, turning corners and noticing sometimes several demans running past away as he passed through them.

He then heard the crackling of wood and the sounds of flames.

 _'...Is that the brother?'_ He thought as he felt the temperature go up, feeling a bit warmer than usual.

"-is Lucy?"

His movements went slower, taking time to assess the damages Raynold had done, and the casualties he had inflicted on the demans around. Most of them were burned obviously since their weakness is anything that is holy and flame based. Hell, even the frigging sunlight can turn them into ashes.

PRAISE THE SUN BTCHES!

PRAISE IT!

"I see you are alive and well, flamey boy." He smirked.

The redhead looked at him, almost with hostile intent. "...You know where Lucy is?"

He shrugged. "No idea who that is, but I'm also trying to find someone here man."

Before they could speak anymore, someone was walking towards them. It was distorted, yet a monotone voice.

"Hansel Target Confirmation." The figure almost looked like a cyborg. A cold air surrounding him, or rather _it_.

""Huh?""

* * *

 **Woot, woot, motherfuckers.**

 **Cliffhanger yes, but Its just that its fucking mind boggling to frigging continue on like this. So ill just cut this shit, and proceed to do my other stories. Of course, none of my stories will get abandoned on my watch**

 **Unless I have NO FUCKING CHOICE, and THAT DESPERATE at all...**

 **So just wait for next year for another chap**


	11. Would you just be grateful for once?

**And its up**

 **Read faster people!**

* * *

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Shots were fired from the **[Ranger's Sequoia]** , only to ricochet from the corpse's armor.

Apoc made a "tch", seeing that his shots somehow only damage a little to the so-called 'Hansel' weapon. Specifically its a corpse-weapon made specifically for the redhead human. Rayleigh.

"Cant you aim his head!?" Rayleigh shouted in annoyance, blocking Hansel's attack with his flames.

"Little shit- I dare you to try even headshot this sonofabtch moving at high speeds!" Apoc retorted. "Plus, the punk is annoying, cant you finish it off at once!?"

The human simply grunted in annoyance but gave a quick nod before unleashing his whole power against the corpse.

The whole room flashed bright as day, then the explosion happened.

 ***BOOOOMMM***

Stunning Hansel, Rayleigh threw out his strongest punch at the corpse's face. Crushing the corpse almost into the floor, the room smoked, burnt from the sudden flash of firelight.

"What, that's it? Or is your chatterbox broken?" Rayleigh clapped his hands from the dust. Not noticing that Jim didn't take any noticeable damage from the explosion.

"Thats- Your- Real- Strenght-?" The corpse's radio spoke distortedly. And somehow, it suddenly released a surge of Dark Energy.

"Oh fuck..."

"Then- I'll- Show- You- Hansel's- True- Power-!" Flashes of black were covering the whole room, almost by an instant.

 **Lessa mode: ON**

 _'What did it say...?'_ Apoc widen his eyes.

Without warning, the whole room suddenly turned black.

'The hell, are we some kind of a damn plane...?' Jim said, almost in an annoyance. Thankfully he disabled his anti-sorcery protection, and unfortunately, it also caused him to become more vulnerable.

But not against these kinds of weaklings...

"What the... Did he say Lessa?" The human said, surprised by its statement.

"I can tell you that once's its syncronized," The radio somehow got itself fixed. "Even though it's just a very small part of Dark Lessa's power... I can use this power."

Hansel held his palms together, forming ice from nothing.

"And its time to turn off all the boundless lights."

Almost by an instant, the temperature around them suddenly turned cold. Ice was forming around Rayleigh's body, breathless from the cold. Apoc was mostly unaffected by this due to his high resistance and puny ice debuff compared to the frozen hells of Niflheim, but he could feel the cold. Only barely.

"Absolute Ze-"

Taking no chances, Jim cast a spell that would remove the cold debuff for the one-eyed flamey boy.

" **{Magnetic Flare}**!" A ball of fire appeared, floating beside above his head.

Rayleigh suddenly breathes in greedily, as if he wasn't able to take any air in. "Wha-what...?" He said through his now-warmed breaths.

"What is this!? Impossible!" The voice from the distorted voicebox from Hansel shouted almost in disbelief. "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"Heheheh," Jim cackled with a smile on his face. Even though his face is covered by a mask. He slowly aimed his pistol at Hansel, lining his shot at its head. "You almost had it there good sirs, but I doubt you would able to finish us like that so easily. And Dark Cold? Not bad... But also not good enough-"

He was unexpectedly kicked from the side by Lessa, who had a stoic expression.

 ***WRAKABOOMM***

Jim crashed at the wall, making him stuck in a weird pose.

"...You could have asked me instead of kicking me from the side you stoic fool." Jim said through _pain_. He had to act in front of his audience for now.

"Lessa! What the, how the hell are you here!?"

"I sensed the power of sun flickering, I went here to stop you from using Ra's power. But it seemed that I was not needed to stop you..." He looked at Jim, who was slowly getting down from the wall.

"And you really need to kick me that hard?" They would have seen him raise an amused brow at that point if he wasn't wearing a mask.

"...Sorry."

"Bah, forget it." He waved dismissively. "Anyways, what made you stop me from shooting at that thing?" He motioned at the weaken Hansel, who was now simply staying on the ground. Looking at them...

"Because of this... Oh, and Lexter is safe as well."

"You guys are done fighting?" Lexter popped his head behind the wall, his expression seemed bruised and wounded. "I just barely survived between all those Demans and almost died thanks to you!"

"Lexter!" Rayleigh smiled gladly, relief to see that his safe.

"Anyways, here we go." The engineer rolled out a cart with something covered in cloth. Without his undead passive, he wouldn't have noticed a faint heartbeat from the covered cloth. "We are not too late are we?" Lexter said in concern.

"Why is someone there?"

"Hang in there," Lessa said, gently carrying the person in the cloth. "We have arrived."

Lessa's expression went dark from there, carrying the person as he gently lay them down to Hansel's lap.

"Those two are siblings..." Lexter said, speaking an unanswered question for Rayleigh and Jim.

"Siblings...?" Rayleigh whispered...

"A year ago, the Demans slaughtered thousands of people, many children were brought here for some kind of experiments. Like those two."

Rage suddenly emerge from Apoc's deep heart when he heard that.

...Demans need to die. Those sick, wicked fucks...

They could only watch as the two siblings cuddled, with the brother moving while the sister (he had just noticed) remained dead still.

 _'...'_ He would have felt pity for those two, if not the raging fire still burning in his spirit.

"...I'm sorry." Hansel spoke. Not the voicebox, but his own true voice.

 _'So he's an undead...'_ Apoc thought surprisingly. 'I would have thought to be one of those dead dolls.'

Hansel opened up his chest, putting his hand inside, revealing a dark heart. He slowly held it up high, giving it to Lessa.

Lessa grabbed it. "Thank you." He said.

Hansel gave a nod before his body fell. Both Hansel and Gretel have died and earned their peace...

"He's... dead."

"Probably..."

"No," Jim said, surprising them with his voice. "He's dead for sure."

"Lessa." A voice appeared, almost smooth like silk. It was a familiar voice...

 _'The angel...'_

"Since it doesn't look like you're going to call me, you won't give that force to me right?" The angel slowly walked with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Helmet head!"

"Oh~ The angel dude from last time!"

An irritated vein appeared on the forehead of the angel. The angel swiftly grabbed Rayleigh's collar and shook him. "You imbecile! How dare you go that far!? Did you forget the promise you made!?"

"No, but I would have died otherwise..."

"If you didn't follow your orders you'll become an official like us!" Somehow the angel ignored his mumbles.

"What the hell are you blabbering about you stupid helmet head...!"

"If you don't want that then don't waste your power!"

"Ummm... I will not give this power to you, but keep it with me for now." Lessa said, getting their attention. "Will that is alright?"

The angel let go of Rayleigh's collar, something the human kept on muttering quietly about "helmet head" and "stupid".

"Do you have a rough idea... To what kind of power that is? It fills something empty... It was inside your dreams and maybe it filled also your heart." He said ominously, but with a tone of deep concern. "But Lessa, we were able to seal Dark Lessa inside you. Because of your soul was deathly to that woman's darkness. Right now your not sacred anymore. If her fragments are gathered inside you, then you will get dyed darker yourself... You know what that means right?"

"..."

The angel sighed lightly. "Please take care of your body..."

"And to you..." The angel then turned his attention to Jim. "Your presence... I cannot sense it... Unnaturally."

"Curious are you good sir?" The player in disguise smirked, despite his mask covered his expression from showing it.

"...I'd be lying if I wasn't. You are quite suspicious."

"Not to this kind of case, no." He said casually. "And besides, how is it an angel is serving the Egyptian God of Fire at hand?"

The angel raised a brow. "You know who I serve?" Almost a hint of surprise in his tone. "I take it, did they inform you about-"

"No, they didn't." He waved the question away. "And besides, you have something to take care of." He gestured at the two bodies lying still...

The angel glanced at the bodies, true to his word, he does have to take care of things back at the Purgatory.

"Indeed... I'll take these two with me then."

 _'Getting attention from an unknown higher power would seem stupid and careless...'_ He narrowed his eyes cautiously at the angel. _'But they acknowledged my existence now, but not prioritizing it... Looks like laying low would last long for now...'_

* * *

It was a very... _very_ unpleasant sight.

After a tantrum fight between Lucy and Mindy-Mindy, they got together and decided to fight against Belle. The Trappers also managed to get rid of the dolls who held them back, but also not attacking to those who decide to attack them.

Reluctantly, but they admit to it. Since those were the divine orders from their master.

The two powerhouses of the 3rd generation confronted Belle, with the Trappers acting as rear support for the fight.

They would have thought that this would end Belle's cruel rule.

But it seems to be the opposite from easy.

The deman ruler, Lord of Zone 3, fought the fight with almost no effort at all.

Mindy-Mindy was unconscious, her transformation with her penta-horns turned her back to a normal deman, the Trappers were on the ground. Lying still mangled and bloodied.

 _'How... How could this happen!?'_ Lucy thought, wounded. Still, in her penta-horn transformation, her strength was diminished. _'Even though she hadn't brought her horns out yet, we can't win...'_

 _'Is this the difference between the two generations...?'_

Belle turned her attention away from the unconscious Mindy-Mindy, to the weakened Lucy.

"Hmmm? Are you still planning on coming at me?" She slowly walked towards her. "Even if your hundreds or thousands, your generation cant kill a single of my kind. And do you know why?" She smirked.

"Because the vapor you received came from me. _ **I**_ am the source of your power." She smiled. "Pentahorn? Ha! Stop that- no matter how hard you try, I won't bring out even one more horn."

 _'Is that really true...?'_ Her hopes were burning out...

"But how come you're so pretty like a sparkling star?"

Belle suddenly grabbed her hair, pulling her up from the floor. Lucy tried to get away, but she couldn't lift her hand to even try and remove her hand holding her hair.

"Why are you so useless and yet so special? I want to cut you open, but I won't because its a waste! And even Ares said I should get rid of you, I said I'd be depressed for at least a hundred years.

And yet you wenches want to kill me?" She spat.

Unknown to her, Mindy-Mindy was conscious and slowly getting up. She fueled herself with rage and leaped towards Belle for a punch.

"Belle! I'm not dead yet!"

Not able to react fast, Mindy-Mindy stabbed her hand into Belle's heart from behind.

"How's this...?" She grinned. "You just ignored me?"

"..." Belle slowly turned her head to look behind her, with pupils shrank almost like a dot.

Black tentacles burst out from the Lord of the Zone's back. Instantly almost at the blink of an eye, cut Mindy-Mindy's hand.

"KUUAKKKK! WHAT IS THIS!?"

"STOP THAT!" Lucy shouted as she punched Belle in the face, almost to no effect.

"You monster!" She cut Belle's face, black blood slowly oozing out from her cheek.

 _'Mon...ster...?'_

 _'Monster...?'_

 _'Monster?'_

 _'Monster!?'_

 _'MONSTER!?'_

Belle suddenly exploded with an immense aura of dark red and black. The dark energy seeping out from her, almost crackling like thunder.

"I changed my mind." She said with no emotion but hatred in her voice. "I'm going to tear you apart."

 _'What... isssss thissss?'_ The injured Ichozuc trembled from the heaviness of such corrupted energy. With potions wasted a while ago, he has nothing but only to rest in order to heal his wounds. He would join even if he is beyond injured than normal, but he felt no strength to even stand up.

 _'Ssss-sssuch power... Corrupted...'_

"W-What the hell is with this energy!?"

"Luckily she hasn't transformed yet...!"

"Transform...? That's what you're expecting? How rude~ You're just an idiot who doesn't know the meaning of the horns." She said mockingly. "When you receive the Dark Power, you also receive a part of god himself. And you can at most use this power in a fight like this."

"...!"

She outwardly shoots her arm towards Lucy, and thus 7 dark circles surrounded Lucy. Almost the moment it was summoned, black tendrils shoot at the pentahorn deman. Slashing at Lucy, striking at her almost as fast as a bullet.

"KWAAAA!"

"That's how you strike someone." She said calmly, yet her tone induces venom.

 _'Thissss isssss hopelesssss... We cannot win againsssst thissss monssster.'_ Ichozuc thought as he twitched in pain from his arm before grabbing it, trying to reduce the pain. 'Ssssshould I report thissss to... No, I cannot interrupt my lord'ssss plan. If I may ruin it if I request...'

Ichozuc suddenly thought of something, before casting in a **{Message}** to the forces waiting outside of the building. Ordering almost all of them, leaving several to guard the humans that were withdrawn from the operation.

 _'Hold on a little longer little human...'_ He thought lastly, continuing to watch the one-sided battle... No. Slaughter.

* * *

"Anyone know what time it is?" Lexter asked.

The humans, with Jim behind them, were running through a very large corridor, turning corners and corners.

"I don't have a clock, why?" Rayleigh said.

"Ah crap! That's a problem!" The engineer said in worry.

"We could go outside and count the stars to figure what time it is." Lessa deadpanned.

"Stop it idiot." Rayleigh said almost immediately, annoyed by Lessa's wording. Turning back to Lexter. "Why do you need one?"

"Well, you know when we were separated I was brought to the incarceration room... But of course, I escaped as soon as possible. And therefore I thought something had gone wrong and everyone was dead, so I had to prepare for the worst case. That's why I had a time bomb installed. Of course, I set a lot of time but...

Quite a time's been passed now..." Lexter deadpanned at the end...

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

"Can we just set our minds on saving the people who are on the verge of death right now?" Jim said painlessly. "Or can I just go ahead of you?"

"What the hell are you talking about-!"

"Is that possible?" Lessa cut him off.

Jim chuckled. "Anything is possible for me~." He said before silently casting at least several 5th tier magic on himself and sped through the halls, leaving only but a breeze of a strong wind behind.

"Holy damn, is he deman?" Lexter said in awe, but also with a tone of suspicion.

"No... He doesn't feel like any other deman, but I don't sense similarities to a human." Lessa said as he eyed to where Jim went off.

"He could be like those... _two_." Rayleigh said making Lexter flinch on remembering such a horrible sight.

"No... He feels different."

* * *

The whole situation was going array.

Belle had unleashed her power, but despite that, she was on a disadvantage. Angels, despite being also creatures of the corrupted darkness, are dangerous to Demans.

The Angels seek the darkness of the Demans.

The Deman Lordess stood guard in the midst of the 'Angel' that Mindy-Mindy had somehow turned... But the question is...

 _'Why are there so many of them?'_ She thought.

"You, what on earth...?"

The beast took a small step forward, and Belle took a small step backward.

The beast growled briefly before its face cracked, revealing another... face.

"Kisha...!?" Belle said surprised.

This continued as the other beasts' heads cracked, revealing faces of her dolls collection.

"Helen, Elope, Rosa, why are you here...?" She said, shocked.

A doll face flashed over the darkness and it spoke; "Why did you do that to me?"

"What did you say...!?" She snapped angrily, although there was a hint of fear within her voice. "Go away! GO AWAY!"

"GO-!"

A familiar face flashed behind the dolls, and it was a face she hadn't seen for a long time. And it reminded her of a dark, painful, cruel past...

"...Veronica..." Tears broke out from her eyes. Too shocked, sadden, in disbelief that she couldn't react to the explosions that just happened to appear in the nick of time.

While this was happening, Rayleigh got to her sister and while the others helped out the wounded summoned insect warriors. Escaping out of the burning, dying home of the zone's Lord. Jim couldn't help but feel something beneath that deman Lord Belle, she had been suffering for the longest time...

 _'Regret... Why do I feel sympathy to such a cruel person...?'_ He thought quietly as he helped supervised his wounded summons. He managed to give them small healing, no critical forms of injury staying permanently.

. . .

They have found a safe, temporary place for them to take a rest and resupply themselves. The insect warriors have been healed to the fullest, but aside from them, one of the humans; Mienna, was still unwell.

The other humans found Jim to be tad well suspicious by how respected he was given by the insects but nonetheless were grateful of what they heard of his actions. But are still cautious around him.

She had been rescued while being found unconscious and out of her mind.

Jim had checked for any unusual things that were placed upon her, like curses, spells, enchantments and etc. With the **{Appraise: Status}** enchanted within his mask's optics, he was able to detect something like a curse, but at the same time, not a curse.

Of course, he didn't tell this to anyone but only kept it to himself, since he sensed that none of the inhabitants of this world, or rather this island, barely used any form of magic.

Like I said, BARELY ANY USE OF MAGIC!

Anyways, the condition of Mienna, it was something similar to a Race Change status, but it doesn't seem to act the same as the ones in YGGDRASIL, of course there are some exceptions to the status of able to race change, but not something like this he is seeing.

"So, you find anything?" Jin Young (The doctor) said concerned.

Jim nodded slowly. "She's been affected by something that is going to change her. I can't really tell exactly what, but it almost seems like a-"

"Damn, she took Vapour..." Jin cursed. "Shit..."

"Mind if I ask what that is?" Jim said curious, propounded by what this 'Vapour' meant to them.

"What!?" The doctor and the midget looked at him in disbelief. "You never heard of Vapour!? What the hell have you been, under a rock?" He exclaimed.

"Hey! Mind you that I was in a coma for the longest time and I couldn't remember how much time has been passed!" He growled angrily and also annoyed by the fact that he had to keep up his cover for his alibi.

"I find that hard to believe..." Jin said suspiciously.

"Put that topic aside," He said in a tone that spoke no arguments within the room. "inform me what is this 'Vapour' you mentioned."

"...Its a substance that the Demans use to convert humans to demans. I've heard from Lessa that its something like corruption that embedded into one's soul. And turning Demans back to humans? In my opinion, those chances are low..." He muttered at the last part, filled with sorrow and regret.

"..." Jim glanced back to the sleeping form of Mienna, then turned towards the two people in the room. "Would you like me to turn her back to a human?"

The two turned their wide eyes at him. "W-What...!? You cant be joking-!"

"I'm not." He said firmly. "I can turn her back before this 'Vapour' would take in full effect that she'd be converted into a Deman."

Jin and Yuzuru looked at each other, and with silent contempt, they reluctantly let him do it. "...Please save her."

"Those are my intentions anyway." He said nonchalantly, putting his hands above Mienna and pouring his mana onto them.

 _' **{Silent Cast: Cure Status}** , **{Silent Cast: Absolute Zero}** '_. Mienna's body glowed brightly than the light within the room had projected. The two humans covered their eyes from the sudden brightness that Jim had conducted. Jim didn't cover his eyes, but he narrowed them to an extent that he would have looked like a Chinese man.

(SORRY FOR THE JOKE!)

After a moment of the sun filling in the room, the bright light died down.

The two humans looked at Jim, who was still holding his hand out above Mienna's sleeping form. Almost after a second, they looked at him, he took his hand away and sat at a nearby chair, panting heavily.

"H-Hey, are you ok?" Jin said, regaining his bearings.

Jim simply nodded before greedily taking in several gulps of air. "Yes... The girl... She should be fine now... I removed the Vapour out of her..."

"...*sighhhhh~*" The man didn't know he had been withholding from breathing. Both he and Yuzuru were filled with relief and joy that Mienna is still a human, and she hasn't turned into a deman.

"Just... give her time to sleep... She, no... All of you deserve it." Jim stood up before slowly limping out the room, but Jin quickly stopped him.

"No, I can't have you go out with that condition of yours, whatever you did to Mienna... Thank you for not letting her turn into a deman." The doctor bowed. "Now, you take a rest. Using that kind of power of yours looks like it drained you too much."

The player in disguise chuckled. "Thank you for the concern, but I'd rather sit on a chair comfortable rather than lying down on a flatbed." He replied before taking in a slow step forward. "Hahaha," He chuckled weakly. "Reminds me of being an old man now..."

Jin didn't understand what he meant by that, but he couldn't let Jim accidentally get injured walking outside. If he couldn't get him to a bed, the least he could do is just assist him in walking him out.

"At least let me help you, I don't want you accidentally tripping on something while being so... drained."

Jim stared at him on which Jin felt like for the longest time that he could feel a cold sweat slowly coming down from his neck. He sighs in relief when Jim simply nodded his head in confirmation.

With the doctor 'helping' him on walking, the insect player contemplated on what to do regarding his act on all of this? Should he resort to find this Ares and kill the motherfucker with all problems gone? No, too risky and too little information conceded to the leader of the demans.

But the deeper they went into the zones, the harder it seems it becomes... For the humans at least. For him? Barely an effort to just steamroll on everything.

And besides, he had encountered those cyborg demi-humans it seems. And unexpected to find that they are able to use powers comparable to 8-Tier spells. Although not enough to kill him, but still lethal enough to harm him.

 _'Looks like Im going to have to go for a slow walk on this one.'_ As much as he wants to finish this problem, he couldn't help but nod at the feeling of disagreement from the air. Almost like something is peeling his mind to do this slow. . .

'Nah, it cant be. I got stacks of anti-divination, anti-observation, anti-curse, and magic items around. If that shit should happen, I'd at least notice something. . .'

* * *

 **|Dimension Jumper's Plane|, |The Hub|**

 **.**

"Should we deploy standard protocol?" Mira Alexander stated that leaves no room for amateurs, and only the work of a professional.

"...No, it's not needed." Gman stated. "But rather put Prioritization Watch protocol to a Low 2-C. If interference is required, report the situation to me at first hand. Then you can initiate H.T.S.P (High Tier Standard Protocol).

Mira tapped several times on her plasma tablet before bowing, leaving the room when Gman had dismissed her.

Once she left his office, Gman let out a loose humming sound.

"The man cant skip ahead to the object yet, there are still much more things to do yet." Glancing to another monitor ball, which reveals to have ghostly individual fighting against a crowd.

Said individual is a ghost in look, brandishing a rusty, deadly yet weird looking weapon at hand. And against all odds, the person had managed to beat almost a crowd which seems to outnumber the individual 50:1.

He would have put it 40:1 if it weren't for that weird-ass looking macho Nomu. A proto-human; subconsciously lethal against most average enemies, but an annoyance when compared to his lowest Dimension Hoppers.

Aside from that, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this is going to be a great help in the future... Despite that these kinds of situations of YGGDRASIL players popping around the multiverse at random.

"...Leon Z. Markemch, huh?" He muttered as he watched the said person cut several villains, although wounding them, but seemingly not killing them outright. "Why couldn't you pick another name other than 'Dubstep42', that's just lazy naming sequence."

* * *

 **Wut up?**

 **Curious on the last part of the chap?**

 **Well stay tuned for that one later in the future maybe. Besides that, I got lots of things to do in my life, so mind my less-active role on writing my stories. Like seriously, I gotta handle these shts before doing this kind of hobby of mine.**

 **Pity that this wont last long...**

 **Anyways, Vengeful Spirit of Nazarick's next chap is half-way on completion!**

 **CYA ALL!**

 **AND AVOID STRAY BULLETS AS MUCH AS FKING POSSIBLE!**


End file.
